


The Awards Show

by dianapowerslit



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sex, F/M, Groping, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex without Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianapowerslit/pseuds/dianapowerslit
Summary: Rhett and Link are at an awards banquet several years ago, where they meet Jet.  She is a script writer and having quite a good night in more ways than one.  Rhett captures her interest and things spiral from there into something very exciting.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously and AU where Rhett is no longer married and has no children. I have nothing but respect for actual relationships - this is just a fantasy really!

“So folks, we are going to serve dinner now, and then we’ll start the awards when we get to dessert. I know you are all excited, and we are excited to have you.” The announcement came as Jet took her seat. 

She hadn’t been to one of these before, and she wasn’t sure if coming alone was the way to go, but then who the hell was she going to bring. She could have brought her good for nothing ex-boyfriend, but he hadn’t really helped with writing the script or anything. What was her other option though? The current slightly flaky woman she was dating. Surely that would have been a disaster. So, instead, she sat here at the table alone. At least it made more room, she thought as she adjusted the straps on her dark red dress a little. It was futile endeavor because she was taped into this thing in a bunch of places, so it wasn’t really going anywhere. It was the same with the small touches she kept giving to her dark brown hair, which was fastened into a bun with so many pins it was going to take her half an hour just to let it down later. 

She forced herself to calm down just as her director and his wife sat down next to her and she smiled at them. Charlie was clearly excited. Before they even started filming, he had told her this was going to be the one. He had fallen in love with her script early, and she appreciated his passion. That’s why she had even said okay. It wasn’t her favorite script of all she had written, but she loved the lead character. It was portrayed beautifully by Leslie who showed up with her co-star Thanh. He was a beautiful man and the sparks had flown between them even before filming had started. Their chemistry had brought the story to life, and had brought them here as a nominees in several categories. 

“I just know we are going to win. Your story and their acting will put us over the top of the others. You’ve really made my career Jet; I know it.” Charlie grinned as he sat nervously sipping at his wine. 

“I don’t know that depends on if we are competing in any categories.” A dark haired man in his thirties strolled up to the table, followed by a giant of a man with a short-shaved beard. They were both handsome, but the taller man caught her attention. Jet’s mind immediately shifted into her other world of imagining. She had never written about a man as tall as he was, but damn if she wasn’t going to in the future. He smiled at them all and they all stood. Jet rushed to stand up, trying to make herself stop staring at the taller man.

“Hi, I’m Link and this is my friend Rhett.” Hellos followed all around and Rhett turned to Jet last, extending his hand. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

“Rhett, hope you don’t mind if I steal the seat next to you.” He smiled at her and his green eyes lit up a little. Jet extended her hand and he clasped it softly with a shake. His hand seemed to dwarf hers. She felt the heat of his grasp and a flush slid across her chest. 

“Jet, and of course not. I’m here alone, so it’s all yours.” She almost kicked herself. ‘I’m here alone?’ Why the hell would she say that?

“That is a shame, but I guess it means I’ll be lucky enough to talk to you.” He sat down with a smile and she followed. The addition of the last two people made them closer together and Jet could only think it was because of just how large Rhett was. 

“So, which film is yours?” Charlie asked, boisterous in his anxiousness.

“We did a super short film called Breaking Bad. Honestly, I didn’t think it was going anywhere, but boom it did.” Rhett spoke and Jet watched his mouth with his short beard. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was soft, or just a little bit prickly. She started to wonder if it would leave marks on the soft skin of her neck if he buried his lips and tongue along her skin. Rhett glanced over at her and she was suddenly very happy people couldn’t read minds.

“What did you do?” Link posed the question to Charlie.

“We did Sex and the Awakened Woman. It’s…” Charlie was clearly excited to talk about it as the wait staff arrived with plates, sitting them down in front of them.

“Oh, I loved that one. Link made me watch all the entries this year, but I ended up watching that one three times. It was really unique and visceral. You filmed it in black and white, which made it even more epic.” Rhett spoke with passion.  
“Black and white was the only thing that fit with the script.” Charlie was fully engaged now that Rhett was complimenting him.

“Great choice man. I’ll tell you though, the dialogue was amazing. I mean to see a female lead speaking of exactly what she wanted and the results like that. It was epic. I left that with a new appreciation of sexuality.” Rhett seemed genuinely blown away by the film.

“It’s true. He talked about your movie for a solid week.” Link bolstered his friend.

“Well, I can’t take credit for any of the dialogue or its delivery. Leslie and Thanh sold the film.” Charlie gestured to the two actors.

“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you guys. I feel so embarrassed, but you look different in color.” He laughed and the deep timber of his voice resonated through his chest. Jet seemed to feel it flow through her body. She was definitely going to write about this tonight. The magnetism of this large man was killing her, and her writing was always so good when she was sparked like this. Part of her didn’t want to even stay for the awards, but just go home and start getting the ideas out of her head. Rhett would fit perfectly as a male lead character and she couldn’t wait to write him.

The table kept talking, but all Jet heard was that deep timber in his voice as she watched his hands move as he devoured his meal. She ate her own, but her eyes drifted to him more and more.

“And, of course, I can’t leave out Jet. I mean none of this would be possible without her. She wrote the script. I picked it up from her and I couldn’t get it out of my head.” At Charlie’s words, Rhett looked up at her. 

“You wrote the script huh?” He smiled at her.

“Yes, yes I did.” She was almost bashful as she spoke.

“Funny, you seem so soft spoken, but your script. I mean you were so in touch with sexuality and so assertive of what the woman wanted. It blew me away.” He had a mischievous grin on his face as he spoke and she smiled back coyly. There was something in his eyes that made her wonder if he wasn’t thinking along the same lines that she was. 

The conversation continued at the table, and Jet couldn’t help but notice that she caught Rhett’s eyes more than once. Granted, it meant that she was being caught looking, but then again, maybe he was looking at her too. She was quiet though, taking in the whole scene and the way this man interacted with everyone. He was a character she had to build now. She had to flesh out every piece of his soul and make him real. The story started to develop in her brain even as they finished dinner and moved to dessert. Soon enough, the plates were being taken and the lights were dimming down further.

“Okay folks we are going to start the awards now. If you could all take a seat as we bring out our esteemed speaker.” 

The announcement came and Link shifted his chair a little to his right in response so he could get a better angle to watch. Rhett shifted as well, moving himself that much closer to Jet.

“You don’t mind if I crowd you just a little do you?” His voice seemed a hair deeper as he gazed at her in the dim lighting. She loved how his lips moved when he spoke and the quirk in his lip as he asked. He had a slight southern twinge in his voice and it made him seem ever more intoxicating.

“No, not at all.” Rhett smiled at her words and shifted so his left leg almost touched her right. He looked up at her and raised a brow before turning back towards the stage. 

Jet felt heat through her body as she noted just how close he was. It was exquisite. She wanted to touch him. Jet pictured her hand straightening her skirt and how she might graze his thigh just a little, testing the waters. She wanted to know if the heat she was feeling was his, seeping through his clothes towards her. More than that, though, she wanted to see his reaction. Would he pull away and apologize? Would he stare at her only, daring her to do more? Or would he say something witty, trying to resolve the tension somehow but making it clear he wasn’t interested? Who knew what he would do?

Then, Jet moved, and surprised the hell out of herself. Her fingers slid down her skirt as if smoothing it. She didn’t mean to touch him, not really. The tension of what he would do seemed to be pushing on her every nerve, but she really hadn’t meant to act on it. Her fingers slid back up and she let her pinky finger and ring finger press outward, sliding along his outer thigh. It was exquisite, this small touch that she craved. Jet pulled her fingers back in after the touch and raised her hand back on top of the table.

Rhett turned to her with a small grin on his face and leaned towards her. She leaned over, wondering if she had just ruined her whole fascination by being too forward, even if it was in a small way.

“Was that accidental, or on purpose?” He called her out. That was not what she was expecting. She wanted some definitive answer from her actions, not an ambiguous question that would expose her.

“I’m sorry, what?” She played stupid, if for no other reason than to by herself some time to think. 

“Tell me, how much of your story was autobiographical?” His question caught her off-guard. This man was truly a mystery. She thought she could predict him, but no, he was turning the tables on her.

“Why do you want to know?” Jet sure as hell could turn the tables if she needed to. She would be damned if this man would get the best of her when it came to word play. That’s what made her a good writer was her ability to joust words between characters.

“Do you answer every question with a question?” He jousted back and Jet felt her inner-confidence soar. This was fun for her, and she loved having an equal opponent.

“No.” She smiled at him.

“And the winner for best on-screen duo in a short film goes to…..” The words of the announcer were nearly drowned out as Leslie and Thanh jumped up in excitement. Charlie and his wife stood up clapping, and Jet realized what had happened. Leslie and Thanh had won an award. She stood up joining in, and leaving the moment with Rhett. She wished she hadn’t, but appearances need to be kept even if she was enjoying playing this cat and mouse game.  
As she sat back down, her hand drifted to fix her skirt again, but found it was not alone. Rhett’s hand took hers by the wrist and placed it on his thigh just above his knee. Jet’s cheeks turned slightly red at his forwardness and she looked at him.

“Oops or just a start?” He said the words and Jet raised her own eyebrow before sliding her hand up just a little. “That’s what I thought, and what I was hoping.” He smiled at her and Jet let her hand move another inch reaching his mid-thigh. His leg was warm and her breathing increased just a little. This was so very masculine and forward of her. In her stories she was always forward and assertive getting what she wanted, but in real life, she was usually a little timid.

“The story was about my inner-self, but I’m usually a little shy in really life.” She answered his question, wondering how he would react.

“Higher.” Rhett said a single word and Jet raised her hand another two inches finishing with a small slide to the inside. “You should always be your inner-self; she’s just as gorgeous as your outer-self.” 

Jet scooted her chair in just a little letting her left elbow rest on the table and letting her right hand move to where it would. It turned out to be up to nearly the crease of Rhett’s thigh and cupping nearly the entire inside of his leg. It was then she grazed him. His cock lay against her pinky. Its outline was half-solid as it lay presumably under his briefs, trapped and yet found by her. Rhett hummed lightly, but Jet felt it flow through her.

“I’m glad I have a jacket.” He smiled at her and she saw the glint in his eye. This was so brazen for Jet, and she loved it. He was making her so excited. 

Her hand shifted inward more, transitioning to rest entirely on his pelvis and off of his leg. She cupped his cock now, at least the part she could reach. “Might be too much for one hand.” The words slid from her mouth with a smile. It was exhilarating to be the part of herself she only wrote about. This brazen sex goddess was basking in the glow of it all.

“It’s definitely too much for one hand, but I can think of one place it’ll all fit.” He spoke in a low timber leaning into her and Jet felt her panties get wet instantly. This mysterious large man had her captivated, and she wanted to fuck him. This was not the kind of want she usually had with men and women she turned into characters. Those people were turned into stylized versions of themselves. They were safe versions, ones she could do with as she would in her brain. Rhett was different. She barely knew him and yet she wanted him, all of him, his real being unadulterated.

“Jet, oh my God, come on!” Charlie was up clapping and Jet jumped up staring at him. “I told you that we’d win for best screenplay!” Jet jumped up, releasing Rhett and forcing her mind to catch up. He stood with her clapping as they all made their way to the stage.

Fortunately, Charlie did most of the talking as they stood up there and she only had to say thanks and wave. It was truly an honor, but somehow it seemed more of a bother right now as she wanted to make her way back to the table.  
When she returned and sat down, Link and Rhett both gave their congratulations. 

“I bet you win best script, just wait. I think it’s in two or three more.” Charlie was grinning ear to ear.

Rhett leaned into her ear and she turned to hear him clearly. “You’re making me crazy. I wish I could crawl under this table and bury myself under your skirt.” He leaned back out with a smile and Jet was left nearly speechless. She scooted her chair back in and seized on his leg almost immediately, digging her nails into his inner thigh.

He scooted in a little more leaning both of his elbows on the table and concealing his lap completely from view. Jet moved her hand back to his cock and started a slow motion with her nails along his shaft. Rhett hummed again and looked at her with his bottom lip held between his teeth.

Jet leaned towards him, fully embracing her brazen self. “You’d look good with a wet beard I bet. Good enough to lick.” She might have whispered but he heard every word. Jet sensed the shiver run through him from the moment it started. Her fingers reached his tip and she moved her thumb in a circle around his head. 

“And the award for best script goes to Sex and the Awakened Woman.” Jet heard the words and jumped up. She won the award. Charlie was up in a flash clapping frantically as Jet made her way to the stage. Thankfully, she had a speech prepared and made her way through it without much of a fight. When she finished her pictures in the backstage, she made her way back to her table. 

Everyone congratulated her, even Rhett who made a soft face, all while holding his napkin over his crotch. When they sat down again he leaned into her once more.

“You looked good up there. You should definitely do this at all the awards shows in the future.” He pulled back with a smile after letting his breath linger on her ear.

“Thank you, now scoot back in.” She raised her eyebrow once more, almost as a dare. Rhett scooted in and seized on her waiting hand, returning it to his cock.

Jet’s fingers went back to playing on him and each time she grazed over his head, she heard a sharp inhale of breath. There was a rhythm to it all, and she soon felt Rhett’s body almost starting to rock into her touch. It was amazing and she wanted to feel it over and over again.

“Are you asleep man? Come on, we won.” Link was standing next to him as Rhett shot up, grabbing the sides of his jacket and buttoning it as he headed for the stage. Jet watched as they gave a small speech and noted how Rhett seemed to be looking directly at her several times. She couldn’t help but wonder where this night would end.

He returned a few minutes later with a glow on his face. Congratulations went around the table once more. Jet shook his hand before they sat back down.

“Well, that was the only one we were up for, but darn if we didn’t take it.” Link grinned.

“That we did. Are you guys up for any more?” Rhett turned to her and she saw excitement in his eyes. The question seemed almost loaded. Her mind took it and ran with it, wondering if he was looking for a reason to slip away for a few minutes so that she could truly experience him.

“There’s still best director and I’m hoping. I think they honestly only have a handful of more awards. This is so exciting. You know it’s the first time any of us have been nominated. I know you guys have tons of awards, but….” Charlie babbled a little in his new found nerves.

“We have, but it’s always an honor. And your film is great! You should all win awards.” Rhett laid it on thick before dropping his hand down once more to catch Jet’s now waiting hand. He pressed it instantly onto himself and assumed his prior position. 

“Still excited?” Jett leaned into him, scooting more towards the table. Rhett leaned to her ear. Jet could feel the hairs of his beard he was so close to her.

“Being near you makes me excited. Now, tease me until I can’t take anymore.” He was almost gruff in how he spoke, clearly excited. 

Jet’s hand moved, not too fast and not too slow, teasing along his entire length and getting more and more excited with every movement. She looked around the table, and noted that no one seemed to even notice what was going on. Rhett made a sudden noise and leaned over to her.

“You have to stop for a minute or I’m going to mess up these pants.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” Jet held his head in a few of her fingers and slid them down his shaft with force. Rhett moaned into her ear and it was damn near the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

“Fuck yes.” His tongue slid over her earlobe and Jet nearly lost it herself as she saw Charlie jump up out of the corner of her eye. She stood up too then clapping as he made his way to the stage. Rhett stayed sitting and she saw the glisten of sweat on the back of his neck. Jet wanted him, she wanted to fuck him right here on this table. She thought about how good it would feel to take in every inch of this tree of a man and watch his face move in ecstasy.

When she sat back down, Rhett grabbed her hand as it moved towards him again. He pushed it back to her leg. “I can’t.” He said the words in an unsteady tone as he made eye contact with her. Link caught her eye then. He made a weird face towards Rhett. Rhett smiled back at him and they seemed to have a few unspoken words and Link smiled and turned, looking at the stage once more as Charlie finished his speech.

Rhett slid his hand softly around her thigh then, letting it slowly slide upwards until it met her wet panties under her skirt. Jet sighed softly. His hand was huge and all-encompassing. He was only using a few fingers and yet she felt like he covered her entire sex. Jet spread her legs slightly and Rhett shifted his fingers under the edge of her panties, grazing along her core. She was soaked already and this delicious tease was enough to dial her up completely.

“Okay, well I guess that’s it guys. Are you two going to the after-party?” Charlie was standing, and Jet realized the event was wrapping up. Rhett stood up and she shifted her skirt back down, getting up as well.

“We planned on it, why? Do you want to share a car?” Link spoke up.

“I don’t know if we’ll all fit. I think they’ll take 5, but that’s about it.” Charlie smiled.

“It’s okay, I need to freshen up first and maybe get a little air, so I’ll just meet you there in a little bit.” Jet smiled at them. It was true she needed to breathe and get herself under control. 

“Come on Jet. We can’t leave you here alone. We’ll all wait.” Leslie spoke up. “Besides, there’s no way you’re getting out of the party.” She knew Jet too well.

“You know what, I’ll wait for you and we can go over together. The car only takes 5 anyways.” Rhett spoke up and Jet looked at him. She had truly meant that she needed air, but if he stayed she somehow knew that was the last thing she was going to get.

“You don’t have to do that.” Jet smiled at him, acting coy in front of everyone.

“No. It’s no problem. I could use a little fresh air myself before we head over.” Rhett spoke and looked at her kindly. 

“I’m fine with that then. I guess we’ll meet you there in a few minutes.” Jet smiled at them and they headed for the coat check area to get their things. 

Jet walked down the hallway, crossing through throngs of people chatting as she moved. Rhett moved close behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back. When she had gotten to the restrooms, she paused and looked at him. 

“I have to um….if you don’t mind.” She indicated to the restroom. 

“I wouldn’t mind a pit stop too; of course, I don’t really want to let you go.” He smiled at her and she felt her heart speed up once more.

“Listen, I’m not sure if….” Jet suddenly felt her anxiety creep back in. She wasn’t the calm in control seductress anymore. Now, she felt shy once again.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Just freshen up and I’ll be here waiting when you’re done.” Jet gave him a calm smile and then went into the bathroom attempting to calm her own nerves. Sure enough she was wet as hell, and incredibly excited. By the time she finished peeing and was washing her hands, her cheeks were flushed once more thinking about meeting the mysterious Rhett outside. What was she going to say and do? Was she crazy for starting this thing? Should she feel guilty if she decided she didn’t want to go any further? It was all insane in a way and also very exciting. Jet took a deep breath as she dried her hands and moved towards the door.

She exited the bathroom and found Rhett against the wall waiting patiently. The throngs of people were still in the hallways, apparently going nowhere anytime soon.

“Hey, why don’t we talk where it’s a little quieter for a second?” He smiled at her and replaced his hand on her back. Jet nodded and went with him down another hallway. Here there were only a few people and Jet could actually hear herself think.

“I…I…honestly I’m at a bit of a loss for what to say. I’m not typically so forward.” She started, wanting to let him know where her mind was.

“Then, let me talk for a second, okay?” He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked into his green eyes, feeling calmer instantly.

“Okay.” Jet took a deep breath to just focus on what he was saying.

“Now, that was incredibly fun in there, but I am not the kind of guy to force anything on anyone. So, if you want to leave things at we had some fun during the awards banquet, that’s fine. Of course, if you want more than that, well I’m happy to oblige. Either way, I don’t want you to feel pressured for anything. You are gorgeous and talented, and I would love to have you as one of my friends, so you just tell me where you want to go from here and we’ll go there.” Rhett was so genuine. He wasn’t at all what she expected, instead coming off as a true gentleman. He seemed like he understood the position she was worried she was in, and he wanted to give her an out from it that she didn’t have to feel guilt over.

“What do you want?” Jet asked the question looking up into his eyes. Rhett leaned down to her and she thought he might kiss her for a second. With a quick glance around, he leaned to her ear.

“I want to rip every shred of clothes off your body, taste each and every piece of you, and then fuck you until you scream.” Rhett’s voice had dropped in pitch, and the words seemed to flow from him. As he leaned close, she felt her temperature rise and all she wanted to do was feel him, any part of him. 

“Well, I don’t know if we have time for that right now.” She smiled at him and caught her lip in her teeth once more.

“Probably not, but I think we have time to at least wet our appetites if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“How would we pull that off?” She leaned into him, drawing his lips ever closer.

“There are two private phone rooms and two nursing mom rooms, all of which lock. I may have checked with the concierge, who also said that in his experience people are going to be hanging out here for at least another, now 45 minutes before they all clear out.” He checked his watch as he spoke, and Jet took a moment to gather her thoughts and figure out exactly what it was she wanted to do. He had given her an out to say that she would rather wait, but did she want to take it.

“What if I said we should wait until after the party and see how we’re feeling?”

“Then, we’d wait, but it’s going to be hard given how much I want you right now.” Jet slipped back into the woman she wanted to be at the sound of his words. She had this man, Rhett wanted her, every bit of her and she had hardly even tried. It was wonderful and exciting and she didn’t want to guess at what could have happened if she walked away from this right now.

“Is it hard right now Rhett?” Jet looked to her left and right, noting that everyone in the hallway was busy with their own things and then reached her hand out, sliding it up his leg and over his cock. It was only partially hard as she brushed over it and returned her hand to her own side.

“Fuck, it’s going to be in a minute. Say yes and I’ll jump you right here if you want.” He paused, waiting for her response.

“Where did you say the rooms were?”

“Is that a yes?”


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple continues to get to know each other better.

“Yes.” Jet smiled, throwing caution to the wind for the sake of having this huge man in any way she could get him. She was excited, too excited to hold back and she couldn’t find a good reason to hold back anyways. 

“Come with me.” Rhett walked back into the main area and took a hallway just past the bathrooms. There were still tons of people in lobby area, and Jet couldn’t help but scan the room. It was a thrill to know that they had no idea what she and Rhett were about to do. 

Rhett knocked on a few of the doors and looked up at her after hearing no answer. “Looks like we have our pick.” He grinned at her and gestured with his hand. Jet headed for the nursing room figuring the seating in there was more comfortable. She turned on the light, and there was a small couch inside on the left with a counter on the right. There was only about a foot of space after the small couch, and no windows for the room. The light had a dimmer switch, which allowed her to turn it down just enough to make it cozy.

By the time Jet turned back around, Rhett was inside and locking the door behind him. He turned to her with a grin and waited.

“My hair can’t get too messy because we still have the party.” Jet put the words out and then walked up to him as he moved to lean against the counter. Her fingers trailed down over the front of his pants and she felt him. He was harder than he had been in the hallway, but not quite at a hundred percent yet. His breath stuttered as she moved her fingers over him a few more times. 

“Same goes for my hair. Tell me, how does your lipstick stand up because I am dying to kiss you.”

“Take off your jacket first.” Rhett did as she asked and she stood there stroking over him casually. “My lipstick isn’t going anywhere. This stuff is magical.” 

“Oh baby, so are you.” He sprung at her and she was up on the counter in the next instant as Rhett’s mouth devoured hers. His lips and tongue took her breath away. Her fingers grabbed onto his shoulders even as he moved to trail down her neck. “Fuck I wish I could eat you out right now, but I’m afraid they’ll notice if my beard smells like you at the party.”

“No time for all that. I want you too much.” Jet moaned out the words as Rhett’s lips made their way down her neck. Her fingers continued to rub over his hardening cock, feeling it through the fabric of his pants. 

“You’re making me crazy. Tell me what you want.” Rhett gasped out the words before claiming her mouth once more. She managed to pry her mouth away for only a moment to answer him.

“I want you, all of you, now.” 

Her fingers started to work at the buttons of his shirt, only to unveil a tank top that he wore beneath. It afforded her the feel of just a little more of his skin as her fingers slid over his shoulder and between his layers. Her other hand pulled at his shirts before being joined by the first. Soon enough, he was completely untucked and she was working at the front of his pants. 

Rhett’s mouth continued to devour every inch of her he could reach and his tongue was sliding up her neck when she finally freed the button of his pants and slid his zipper down. In another moment, she slid her hands into his briefs seizing on his cock.

“Oh Jet….mmmmm….you’re driving me crazy baby. Can I take the top of this dress down?” He ran his fingers up her arms and leaned back waiting for her response. 

“No. It’s kind of taped in place. Sorry.”

“Unhhh….” He growled in frustration. “Now, I’m going to have to have you later, so I can see these beautiful tits.” His hands cupped her chest and his mouth descended on her once more. “What about the panties?” He leaned back with an eyebrow raised as he spoke.

“That can be arranged.” Jet pushed his chest backwards, and Rhett got the hint making room so she could hop down off the counter. She slid her skirt up and grasped the sides of her panties pulling them down and off of her heels. She stood up and laid them on the counter. They were purple lace and Rhett shook his head in appreciation.

“Now I’m just hungry again.” His head tilted down and Jet wanted to moan at just the look on his face. 

“I think you should sit down.” She gestured to the couch behind him. Rhett nodded and let himself plop down on the cushions. 

“Are you going to join me, or just tease me from over there?” Rhett leaned forward and Jet walked up to him, pressing her stomach against his face. 

“I’m not going to tease you at all. I’m just going to take the edge off for both of us.” Her fingers lifted his face so he looked into her eyes. 

“If that involves getting to kiss you more, then I’m up for anything you are.” 

“Are you sure you can handle me?” Jet stepped from her shoes and straddled Rhett, standing up on her knees still. He leaned back and his hands encircled her legs, moving up to her ass to cradle it.

“I’m not sure at all Jet, but damn if I’m not willing to try.” His right hand slid around and his fingers slid over her sex. “God, you’re so wet.” He pulled his finger back to his mouth and extended his tongue taking a lick along his skin before shuddering. “Oh baby.” The words from his lips made her force out a breath in excitement.

“I’m soaked, now are you going to get your pants out of the way, or are you going to make me do it?” Jett raised an eyebrow at him with a grin.

“Are you sure you want to go there? We don’t have to.” He pulled back to look at her and his pupils were completely dilated.

“Do I have to say please?”

“No, but I don’t mind hearing you beg.”

“Well, get those pants undone and get ready, then please give me that big, hard cock of yours.”

“Sweet Jesus you have a way with words.” Rhett moved quickly shifting his pants down and his underwear with them, displaying his cock that was rock hard at this point.

Jet slid her fingers down his cock, taking the liquid that had pooled at his tips with them. “I don’t think you’re wet enough.” She smiled wickedly and moved forward, lowering herself so his cock was just at her entrance. Jet slid the head of his cock around her sex picking up moisture and garnering a loud, shaky moan from the large man beneath her. She paused with him there, just waiting to go inside and stared into his face.

“Please God don’t tell me you want to stop.” Rhett’s eyes found hers and Jet held his gaze as she slid herself down on him slowly. Rhett filled her then, his thickness requiring her to relax completely just so that he could slide in. She paused when he was a few inches inside and pulled up before sliding back down more. Rhett’s mouth hung open and his hands gripped her ass tightly. Jet wondered for a moment if he was going to force her down, but instead he just continued to allow her to set the pace. She moved slowly until she was flush with his body.

“God that feels good.” Jet was completely filled and felt amazing. Every part of her body that could feel good did. She realized then that she had her eyes closed and when she opened them it was to stare into green eyes filled with heat.

“Are you okay? Not that I’m complaining if we just sit here like this for hours, but you sort of froze on me.” He smiled at her before licking his lips.

“I’m so much better than okay right now.” Jet grinned and leaned forward, forcing Rhett to lean back. Her hips shifted forward then back and he grasped his tightly in response, digging his long fingers in and sighing with just a hint of noise as if in pure ecstasy.

“Oh yes, ride me Jet, I want to feel you cum on my dick.” He growled the words out and Jet leaned forward claiming his mouth as her hips shifted back and forth on him, grinding her engorged clit over his body. It was enough to make her moan into him as she moved.

She pulled herself back, breathing in his air and keeping the space between their faces tight as she moved. Each pull, push, and rub making her body quake and quiver. Jet felt amazing as she moved. Her arms moved up to frame his head on the back of the couch and she just watched him. His expressions were beautiful as they changed between surprise and bliss with each movement. Her body responded with each motion and one particularly good shift had her head thrown back with a load groan.

“Shhh….come here. You’re going to get us in trouble.” Rhett pulled her back to him and his waiting lips. Jet made noises into him then as he kissed her and held her hips, keeping the steady motion going. 

“Rhett, I’m…I’m so close, I just need…I…” Rhett’s hand dropped in between them and his thumb moved over to her clit, pressing down exquisitely. It was as if he could read her mind.

“Is that what you need baby?” He asked her in his deepest tone yet.

“Oh fuck yes, oh….huh….OH R….” She was cut off instantly as he slammed her mouth to his and all she could do was whimper as she rode out her release in soft motions against him.

“That feels way too good. I’m going to cum soon; do you want me to pull out?” He kissed along her jaw awaiting her response as reason returned to Jet’s brain. She probably should have told him to pull out, hell they should probably be using a condom, but none of that seemed to matter. 

“No, I want to feel you cum.” It came out of her throat in a deep, rough voice like an animal as she braced her hands on the back of the couch. As she stared into his face, she started to shift up and down on Rhett. His hands returned to her hips and he growled when she made the change.

“Unh…..yea, just like that, don’t stop baby, don’t stop.” Jet had no intention of stopping. Her body was raw and open and each shift felt glorious in all the right places. The only thing that could make this better was watching Rhett cum beneath her. His fingers gripped tighter suddenly and his face gathered into an expression of pure delight before relaxing as he buried his head in her chest and grunted. His pelvis jolted multiple times as Jet felt his cock twitch inside of her. 

A moment later, he leaned back with a soft gasp. Jet followed, laying herself against his chest. The two of them just lay there for a few minutes listening to each other’s heart and breath calm. It was Rhett who finally broke the silence.

“I’m glad we have a ….a party to go to….I need to build my stamina back up after that.” A deep laugh echoed through his chest.

Jet leaned up and kissed him. Rhett laced his hand onto the back of her neck and held her there enjoying her lips for a moment. When she pulled back, he left his fingers there with his thumb lightly stroking her throat.

“I guess we should get a little cleaned up and head over huh? Before they start to wonder if we’ve run off together.” Jet smiled at him as pulled herself off of him and stood up straightening her dress.

“Don’t worry; Link will keep them at bay. He knows I wanted a few minutes alone with you, besides, it’s only been about twenty minutes. Although, if you want to blow off the party, maybe head back to one of our rooms and continue, I am absolutely okay with that.” Rhett was pulling together his clothes as he spoke.

“You have no idea how tempting that is, but I should really make an appearance. I promised.” 

“Fine, but you have to promise me that we are going to pick this up again later.” He watched as she picked up her panties pulling them carefully over her shoes and back into place.

“And why should I promise that? Maybe I got my fill just now, or maybe you are a one-trick pony with nothing more to offer me.” Jet was giddy and jousting with him openly. 

Rhett sprang on her as she stood up, pinning her hips to the counter with his own. He looked so incredibly sexy. His shirt was only buttoned half-way and his beard glistened with just a hint of sweat as he leaned his head down near her face.

“I don’t have a ton of tricks, but I have enough to make it worth it. If nothing else, I at least want you to sit on my face so I can taste every inch of this beautiful pussy. That, I promise will be worth it.” His fingers moved down sliding over her wet panties in an instant as his long arm fished beneath her skirt. 

Jett let out a shaky breath as his lips met hers. They kissed sweetly, but she could already feel heat creeping back into her body. Her hands moved up and around his neck and she felt Rhett hum softly in his chest. He pulled back a second later, and let his forehead rest on hers for a moment.

“Man you have my head spinning tonight. Please promise I can come back to your room, please.” Rhett’s words made her feel incredible.

“Now who’s begging?” His fingers slipped under the lip of her panties and he leaned back with a smile.

“Please, please, let me taste your body tonight.” 

“Okay. For now, though, you have to stop so I can make myself look less….well…yea…and we can get to this party.”

“Fine.” A frustrated sound left his throat and slid his hand free.

“Can I leave first?”

“Sure. I’ll meet you at coat check whenever you’re ready, alright?” He gave her a soft smile and she nodded before moving towards the door.


	3. Ch. 3

Half an hour later, Jet was entering the party, followed by her tall companion. They parted soon after with a soft touch of their hands before heading towards their respective groups. 

“Jet, hey, I’m so glad you still showed up. We were worried that Rhett had stolen you away.” Leslie smiled as she approached.

“What? Of course not. He was just kind enough to walk around with me a little bit. It was nice.” Jet tried to seem surprised, but she was pretty sure that was the last thing that her face was conveying.

Leslie made her way towards her and led her over towards the drink table. “Listen, it’s not really my business to say anything, but he is totally into you. I mean the looks he was giving you at dinner, damn girl. I think you have a real shot at him if you’re interested.” She gossiped like a teenager girl towards Jet and she couldn’t help but smile as she formulated how to respond.

“I think I might be. He’s pretty hot huh?”

“Uh…yea….if I wasn’t taken, I’d want to see what he was hiding in those pants. I mean did you see his hands? I bet he’s huge everywhere.” Jet blushed a little, thinking to herself how she already knew that Leslie was spot on with that one.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll see what he’s up to after the party.” Jet tried to play things off a little.

“I thought when you wanted to get some air that maybe you were going to get a little taste of him before you got here.” She laughed a little and handed Jet a glass of champagne. There must have been something that crossed her face then because Leslie’s face completely fell and she froze. 

“Oh. My. God. You didn’t? Jet?” Jet smiled a little and her cheeks burned. 

“What?” She was desperately trying to play this off.

“What did you do with him?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Dish….please…come on we’re friends now, especially after you’ve seen me naked doing everything I did for the movie. You know I won’t tell anyone, not even Thanh.”

“We may have hooked up a little before we left the awards dinner.”

“Hooked up? Give me more than that, come on.”

“Let’s just say that you are 100% right about what he’s hiding in those pants.” Jet raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink.

“I’m so insanely jealous right now, and I totally can’t believe it. Aren’t you dating that girl…what’s her name? Janice?”

“Jane and we’re barely dating. I mean she’s so flaky, who the hell knows.” 

“How’s the champagne ladies?” At that moment, Link spoke behind them and they both turned around, shocked looks on their faces.

“It’s uh…” Rhett came into view then to his side with a questioning look on his face aimed at Jet. She wondered how much either of them had heard of her conversation with Leslie and it mortified her. “It’ not bad. I don’t think there’s an actual bar in this place, so…” Jet finished, she made eye contact with the tall man and smiled lightly.

“Yea, we haven’t found a bar either. Basically everybody’s just chatting. You know we were talking about it, and we were thinking maybe you guys would want to team up on things. Rhett loved your movie and now that we met you, well you seem pretty cool. I think a collab might work. So, I thought we’d catch you before people left.” Link spoke and Rhett stood next to him smiling, his eyes seemed locked on Jet.

“I’m down for it, but I’m just an actress. If you wanted a script written, Jet is incredible as you know, and Charlie is just phenomenal.” Leslie looked up with a grin as Charlie came over.

“Hey fellas, what’s going on?” Charlie had already had more than a few drinks as he sauntered up with his wife.

“Not much, just talking with the ladies about a collab for all of us. Rhett cannot stop raving about your film.” He looked at the larger man.

“Yea, it really touched me and I think it would be incredible to work on something all together.” Rhett chimed in.

“Which one of you usually writes, because that would be the first step is seeing if you can convince Jet to get together and write something. Although, I have to warn you, most of what she writes is explicit.” Charlie was free-flowing with information as the alcohol coursed through him.

“Well, we have been looking at doing some dramatic work, maybe you and I could work out a script together.” Rhett turned to her.

“It could happen. I’ll have to give you my number after this.” Jet smiled at him softly.

“Here, just give it to me now and then we won’t forget.” Rhett walked around to her and handed her his phone. On the screen was a new contact started with the name of ‘Jet – The Incredible.’ She caught her lip and looked up at him before tapping on the screen and starting to type in her phone number.

“There, now you have it. Just message me and I’ll have yours. But, I think we all come as a package deal, because it was amazing to work with these guys.” Jet smiled at them and tipped back her drink.

Jett’s phone buzzed with a message. She looked down and it was from Rhett. The words nearly made her cough up the champagne that she just downed.

‘Are you still wet from earlier? Can you feel my cum in your panties?’ Jet knew she was blushing as she looked up at Rhett who had a smile on his face.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need another glass.” Jet gave everyone a grin and walked back over to the drink table.

Jet grabbed a drink, and was stopped on her way back by a handsome dark haired man. 

“Hi, I’m Chester. I saw you getting the award for best script and I had to say hello. I loved the dialogue in your film.” Jet got caught by his brown eyes suddenly. He had incredibly long lashes and it was enough to captivate her for a second.

“Hi, Jet. I’m very flattered thank you.” Her phone buzzed in her clutch as she spoke and Jet ignored it although she couldn’t help the thought that it was Rhett and she was dying to know what he had to say.

“Can I ask you what made you write such an open and revealing script? I mean it takes a lot of guts to really put yourself out there if it was autobiographical, but I don’t want to presume it was or anything.” Jet couldn’t help but focus in on Chester. He really was very handsome and to see him so interested in her work made her feel good.

“You know I write explicit stuff a lot, and I read a bunch too. So, I just kept noticing that all the stories I saw written by men just weren’t capturing what was going on in the light I understood. So, I guess I just sat down and wrote what I thought.”

“Wow. I mean don’t get me wrong the directing and acting were incredible, but the words, just blew me away. I know this is a little forward, but I was wondering if maybe you and I could have lunch sometime. I would love to really dig in and ask some questions about certain pieces and about your process.” Jet felt like she was dreaming. Here she was in the midst of some type of hot love tryst with one man and another was practically asking her out. What the hell was going on?

“Here, let me get your number and I’ll text you so you’ll have mine. Then, you can just message me to set something up and we’ll get together.” Jet took her phone from her purse and moved it to her messages. “Give me one second, looks like I have a message….” She clicked on Rhett’s message so it would come up and felt her cheeks flush instantly.

‘Naughty girl, talking to him when you have sex glow on your face from me. I should come over there and spank you.’ 

“Oh sorry, what’s the number?” Chester rattled it off and she typed it in sending him a quick hello. 

“By the way, I’m hoping it might be kind of a date if we get together. I’m not sure if you’re seeing anyone or not….”

“No one serious and I’d love to go out sometime.” Jet figured whatever was happening with Rhett was likely to be a one night fling anyways, so why not hedge her bets.

“Great. Well, hey, I’m going to let you get back to what you were doing, but it was absolutely my pleasure to meet you Jet and congratulations on your award.

“Thank you Chester and I’m sure I’ll see you again.”

“Let’s make it soon, huh?” He gave her an incredible smile and walked off as Jett made her way back towards her friends.

“Was that Chester Amsley?” Leslie asked her instantly when she came back.

“I didn’t catch his last name, but he did say Chester.” Jet smiled back at her.

“He is big on TV and only getting bigger. I heard he was cast in some pretty high profile film that is scheduled to start shooting later this year.” Thanh chimed in.

“Yea and he’s gorgeous. Did you get his number?”

“I did, and I think he actually asked me out.” Jet looked up to catch Rhett’s face with an eyebrow raised.

He pulled his phone up and sent a message. A moment later, Jet heard her phone go off. She didn’t even go for it, instead just trying to get back into the conversation a little more.

“Oh, there’s Lou. We should go say Hi.” Link grabbed Rhett’s shoulder and made a motion towards the other side of the room. He nodded towards the group and he and Rhett walked off. 

As they continued to talk, Jet pulled out her phone once more checking her text, and sure enough it was a message from Rhett.

‘Trying to make me jealous? It won’t work. I’m just going to have to make you scream my name later so you’ll never forget it.’ God, she thought she had a way with words, but Rhett had her getting wet all over again. 

***********************  
Another hour went by and Jet didn’t even see her tall man. She was getting tired of the glitz and glam and at this point wanted to rip off her dress and her heels and just curl up in the over-sized robe the hotel gave her. The night had caught up to her and she was considering leaving. 

“Guys, I’m exhausted. I think I’m going to go back to the hotel room and crash out.” She smiled at Charlie who was past drunk at this point.

“You know I think we should head out too.” He slurred and gestured to his wife. She nodded enthusiastically and the three of them said goodnight to Leslie and Thanh and headed towards the door.

Jet had to help catch Charlie as he nearly tripped over the threshold before they found themselves in the anteroom getting their coats. The concierge was nice enough to call a cab, and in another few moments, they were greeted with the outside air and Jet felt like she could breathe again. It was then she realized that she hadn’t said goodbye to Rhett or even tried to coordinate with him on meeting up. 

“You’re coming in the same car right? I mean we’re at the same hotel.” Charlie made a goofy face as she spoke and Jet nodded. She supposed it wasn’t meant to be for the rest of the night with Rhett.

*************************  
Half an hour later, Jet walked into her room. Wrangling Charlie had been quite an ordeal and as she bent to take off her shoes, she tossed her purse into her open suitcase. Jet heard her phone then and moved over to get it.

‘Where are you? I think we’re heading out soon and I was wondering if you wanted to share a cab.’ Rhett had sent her a message, and she kicked herself for not going back in to check in with him, although she really had no obligation to do so. 

Jet decided the best thing she could do was just be honest and let the chips fall where they may.

‘Had to help get Charlie back to the hotel. I’m in my room getting comfortable. I’m sorry I missed you, maybe next time.’ 

‘Can I come over? I’d like to finish what we started.’ Rhett’s answer came as Jet was unfastening her dress. When she was done getting the tape off as much as she could without a shower, she stopped to message back.

‘I’m already undressed and heading for a shower. You missed seeing me all pretty still.’ Jet was too tired to play coy. She was trying to make Rhett understand that he might not be ready to see her like that. He had been attracted to her at her absolute best, now she was ready to be comfortable and to be honest he wasn’t going to stop her at this point.

It was then her phone rang. It was him, and she was not expecting it at all. 

“Hello?” She tried to be coy over the phone; although she wasn’t sure she was pulling it off.

“Hey. Are you really telling me you don’t want me to come over? Or are you playing coy, because I can never tell over text.” Rhett was being completely open with her and she loved it. It was so refreshing to have a guy that wasn’t into games and was just being honest.

“I want you to, but I already have my dress off, and all that. I guess I figured you wanted the whole package from earlier, so we could just maybe go out another time or something.”

“I don’t want to wait Jet. I want you, all of you, tonight. Your dress is not what impressed me, although it did look good. But, to be honest, I wanted you out of that dress, so you just saved me the trouble.” His smooth voice had her heart speeding up. She took stock for a moment, only to realize she wasn’t that tired. She was just tired of being dressed up. Of course, she was craving that shower to finally get all of the makeup off her face and relax.

“I don’t know, that shower is calling to me.” She let a little sultriness slip into her own voice now.

Rhett growled a little low in his throat. “I tell you what. We are about to get a car. What if I just came by and at least kissed you goodnight. Then, if you decided to send me away, I’ll go, and you can shower. If not, then we’ll shower together.” Now this man was full of temptations. He did want her.

“How long would it take you to get to the Hilton?” 

“20 minutes. That’s the Hotel I’m at anyways, so it works out. I’m on the 10th floor, where are you, because if you’re next door then it’s just fate.”

“I’m on the 4th floor, sorry. I suppose, though, if you’re already going to be here a goodnight kiss wouldn’t be so bad, though. I can’t promise anything else, but that…that I could do. But, I’m not putting my dress back on for you.”

“I’ll change to casual clothes, that way you won’t feel pressured. So, what are you wearing if not your dress?” His voice was playful now and Jet felt her body respond even more. Her pussy watered at just the thought of Rhett standing in her doorway. His lips were so warm and soft earlier, and she wanted that feeling again.

“Panties and a robe.” 

“Oh…oh baby….text me your room number we’re about to get in the cab and I need to make sure I’m not hard in front of Link.” He laughed a little and hung up.

Jet sighed and stared at her phone for a moment. Then, she relinquished control to her desires and messaged him. From there, she sat and waited, unsure of what to do next. She wanted to take her hair down and out of the bun, but the amount of pins and hairspray might be a little crazy. Regardless she decided it was worth it and set to the task. Before long, her hair was down in waves and curls around her shoulders. The deep brown of the color stood out against the robe and with a careful toss in front of the mirror she thought she looked enticing. It was just a kiss though, right? Of course that was it. Rhett would see her and kiss her because he wanted to leave things on a good note that was it. There was no way he would want her after she had let herself relax this much. 

Jet put on her playlist through her phone of sexy 80s and 90s rock, and relaxed back into the bed, cuddled in her robe. If he didn’t come, she could at least picture his face, because she was going to definitely need to get off again before she could sleep. The man really did captivate her tonight.

Only a few minutes later, there was knock at the door. Jet sprang up, and headed over. Prince played in the background as she put on a smile before opening it. Sure enough, there was Rhett. He had on a black t-shirt and jeans with flip-flops, looking sexy still in all his casual glory. His eyes lit up and a smile tilted off to the side completed the look. 

“Did you really think you’d look worse, because you look a million times better.” He grazed down her body with his eyes and she couldn’t help but smile at him.

“I hope you don’t mind, I let the hair down too.”

“Mind? You are so hot right now. Can I come in, because I’m about to get hard standing in the hallway, which could be embarrassing.” His teeth shown as his grin widened.

“For a kiss, yes. I can’t promise anything else.” She opened the door wider and he stepped inside. As he approached, she had to look up to see his face. He was even taller now that she wasn’t wearing heels.

He turned and sat a small duffle bag on the table before approaching her even further. Jet felt her heart racing as she looked up into his face. 

“What did you bring with you?” Her eyebrow rose as he approached closer.

“For every item I tell you about, can I have an extra kiss?” He grinned and she couldn’t help but get more and more excited.

“Let’s start with one kiss and I’ll tell you if you should just go so I can shower. Although, you’re so much taller now, I feel bad making you lean.” 

“Come on, I’m only a foot taller, maybe a little more.” He smiled and she realized she had backed herself up to the bed. An idea hit her then. Jet turned stepping up onto the bed and making herself about 6 inches taller than he was. Rhett nodded in appreciation and slid his large hands around her face, cupping it. He pulled her down and their lips met. The welcoming softness of his beard and moustache reminded her of just how good it felt to be with him earlier that night. Jet pulled back after that kiss and looked at him.

“That was nice. So, should we say goodnight now?” Jet knew her face was already flushed as Rhett’s right hand traveled down the robe and he started to pull up the bottom just enough to get his hand on her skin.

“I really hope you don’t mean that. If you do tell me and I’ll leave, but if not just ask me what’s in the bag. I seriously won’t force anything, but….” His fingers slid around her calf slowly and it was enough to send fire through her.

“What was the deal? Was it a kiss for every item you tell me about in the bag?”

“Yes, man you’re skin’s warm.” Rhett looked into her eyes and his own were filled with lust.

“Tell me something in the bag Rhett.”

“There’s a bottle of Maker’s Mark we had in our room. I figured you and I might want a drink a little stronger than champagne.” He smiled and then pulled her mouth to his again. This time their lips were further open and the kiss was wet, ending with a tug on her lower lip with his. At the same time his fingers slid up her leg to her knee and she felt her pussy water for more. His hand had slid into her hair and it felt as if he could cup her entire skull.

“What else?”

“There’s a bottle of Coke, to mix the Maker’s with.” His fingers made their way further up her thigh as she initiated the kiss this time by licking along his slightly parted lips before softly pressing into them.

“Man you can kiss.” He sighed the words out.

“What else Rhett, tell me more.”

“There’s a stick of deodorant so I don’t start stinking too much…..because I really want to get sweaty with you.” He growled a little as his hand slid the rest of the way up to her panties. His lips descended now, but they moved to her jawline just beneath her ear. Jet slid her fingers into his hair, which somehow still held its shape.

“Oh, Rhett, I…..what else….” His tongue slid along her neck before he placed a soft kiss to her throat and his other hand slid into her robe meeting her other leg.

“I brought my soap because I’m really hoping I get to take that shower with you.” His fingers slid her panties down and she stepped out of them as he tossed them to the side. He paused then and untied her robe, exposing her fully.  
Jet ran her fingers through his hair as he leaned forward placing a kiss on her sternum. “Is that…is that everything?” She said the words in a breathy tone.

“No. I also brought a bucket of ice; can’t have a warm drink.” His lips trailed downward kissing along her stomach. Jet ran her fingers through his hair over and over, feeling herself get warmer and warmer.

“What else?” She panted the words as he reached the top of her tuft of hair. 

“That’s it. Do you want me to stop?”

“No. What do you want?”

“I’ve wanted to taste you all night.”

“That’s so interesting.”

“Why? You smell so good, and the thought of you all over my beard and face….mmmmm….ooh baby.” He licked a trail along her lower abdomen and Jet moaned softly.

“You have an oral fixation do you?”

“You have no idea. Now, what I’d like to do is lie down on this bed and have you straddle me. How does that sound?” His fingers moved up her body and he cupped her breasts, sliding over her nipples with his thumbs. They were hard already and that just made her want him even more. Then, they caught and he paused looking up at her.

“It’s uh…tape residue, sorry.”

“Ah, no need to be sorry, you still feel good to me. I’ll even lick that off.”

“I thought you wanted to taste me somewhere else.” She looked at him flushed and a little confused.

“I do. I want you to straddle my face gorgeous.” He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her.

“Oh. I haven’t done that one before.” She stepped down to her knees.

“Really?” He gave her a questioning look.

“Yea. I mean most guys don’t even like to eat a girl out.” 

“Oh, baby…I’d love to be the first face you’ve sat on. What do you say? Do you want to make this good ole boy happy tonight?” 

“Fuck yes; get on this bed big man.” Jet let all her caution go and decided to have a night to remember.

“You have no idea what a happy boy I am right now.” He smiled as he reached over his head and pulled his shirt off. He stepped out of his shoes and plopped himself down on the bed. Half his legs still hung off as he lay across the bed on a diagonal. Jet took a moment to admire his chest and stomach. He was magnificent. There was so much to his landscape with its dusting of hair. His frame was solid, but not quite toned. She wanted to slather him in kisses and press herself to his flesh. Jet could see the bulge in his jeans as she made her way over, tossing her leg to his right side and straddling his stomach.

“Hang on, just right there. Sit down for a second. I want to feel you.” Jet let herself relax and her pussy pressed down wetly against his lower abdomen. “Oh yes. You’re so wet. I’m going to pop right out of these jeans.” 

Rhett’s fingers slid up her sides and he pulled the robe apart admiring her. She watched as his large hands grasped her breasts, making them seem small. They slid downward then taking her hips and he pulled. Jet leaned forward and crawled up his body. His bottom lip caught between his teeth and he had a pained expression as she made her way up. When she arrived above his shoulders, she discarded her robe and looked down into his face.

“I think you’re going to have to direct me.” 

Rhett grinned and slid himself down just a little before pulling down on her hips. That’s when the world changed. Suddenly his tongue and lips were on her moving, licking, and touching her everywhere. Jet fell forward catching herself on her hands and letting out a moan. He hummed in response and his tongue slid around her opening. He made noises as if she was a delicious meal as he investigated every part of her.

“Oh Rhett, Jesus….” She panted out and he moaned, holding her hips tight and keeping her pussy firmly planted on his mouth. His beard brushed her and created a new wave of sensations. Jet was beyond enjoying, she could hardly keep up with all the sensations he was causing in her body.

As he continued, she allowed her hips to roll against him and Rhett hummed over and over in appreciation. His fingers gripped tighter and tighter as she moved. It was all so much, and her brain could barely keep up. He was so good at what he was doing, and she couldn’t even name it. Plus, it felt so damn dirty to be on his face like this. She was in heaven. Jet could only feel as he continued. Then, it all started to get more intense as he started to alternate between exploring her and sucking on her clit. She groaned and felt his fingers grip harder still. Her body rolled with his movements and suddenly it all came to a peak. Jet screamed out and fell down to her elbows as her clit pulsed. Shaky breaths and moans followed as she felt Rhett grazing lightly over her core. 

He pulled up on her hips and she lifted just a little allowing him to slide his face up. She sat up and looked down. Rhett’s nose, mouth and entire beard were shiny and he had a huge grin on his face. 

“Do you need to stop or can I keep going?” He panted out the words. Rhett looked like he was enjoying this even more than she was, and Jet was really enjoying this.

“If you want to keep going, go for it.” She smiled at him and Rhett slid himself back down onto her pussy. He pressed himself back into her and his fingers pulled her hips back down. Jet felt her body respond even quicker this time and only another minute into his efforts, she came again with a shiver. She felt alive and perfect. Jet was a goddess atop this incredible man. 

Rhett slowed for only a few moments before his mouth restarted with even more vigor. Jet was down on her elbows, covered in sweat and begging him softly to keep going. Her body felt so good and she wanted this to last forever. This man was bringing her more pleasure than she could ever remember having with anyone before. It was bliss.

As she felt herself climbing to another peak, Jet got louder and louder. Her groans and curses flowed freely from her mouth as she moved against him. He was relentless; his mouth never seemed to stop as Jet felt herself nearly there. This time a scream left her lips, “RHETT!!!!!” It was pried from her with force. Wet flowed from her like a fountain, filling his mouth. Rhett’s blunt nails clawed into her hips and she moaned as she fell forward, face first. 

She felt the bed move, but her eyes were locked shut. In another moment, warm hands were caressing her, and she peeked her eyes open to find Rhett lying on the bed next to her. His was covered in liquid and had a wide grin on his face.

“Are you okay?” Jet gave him a dopey smile and let her legs slide down leaving her flat on her stomach and feeling a wet spot in the center of the bed beneath her skin.

“I’m phenomenal. You are really good at that.” His hair was slightly mussed as she looked at him and Jet couldn’t help but keep smiling. 

“It’s because I love it. There is nothing better in this world than the taste of a woman cumming on your mouth. It gets me so excited. I could dent a car right now.” Jet marveled at the red flush on the top of Rhett’s chest and she turned herself to the side. He scooted up on the bed a little more to be even with her and she let her own grin show as her right hand drifted down and over the top of his jeans. He was huge and stiff beneath her. Jet felt her body respond, even though she could barely feel her pussy right now.

“You feel so good.” Her hand stroked over him and she caught her own lip. Jet had a bit of a fixation with oral sex herself. She moved toward him licking a stripe along his beard and over his lips before descending his body.

“Oh fuck Jet….I….I’m not going to last for anything right now.” Her lips skimmed over him before she let her tongue slide around his nipples and continue moving down to his stomach. His skin was so warm and she wanted to enjoy his entire body.

When she reached his belly button and continued downward, Rhett groaned. Jet paused; planting a few kissed along the top of his pants as she unfastened his belt and pulled his button from the loop.

“God, you’re going to make me cum before you even really touch me.” He groaned as she peeled his jeans apart and shifted his underwear down to expose him. His head was deep red and shiny. The veins in his shaft were standing out and as she touched him lightly with her fingers, he gripped onto the sheets of the bed.

“Your cock is so amazing Rhett. I might have a bit of a thing about oral myself, if you don’t mind.” 

“I’m not going to last baby….there’s no way after what you just did for me.” He groaned again as she blew a stream of cold air across him. Jet leaned in and licked up the side of his shaft.   
Rhett’s hands moved like lightning shifting his pants and underwear down giving her full access. Jet was quick to move, wanting to feel his hardness in her mouth. She let her tongue slide over his head and then sucked him inside.   
“Oh fuck….oh Jet, yes.” The words slipped from his mouth as one of his hands gripped into his own hair and the other gripped onto her shoulder. 

Jet moaned around him, and Rhett gasped and a shiver ran through his body. She slowly took as much of him into her mouth as she could and felt his fingers dig into her shoulder even more. He groaned loudly. Jet started to move then, letting her tongue work on his underside even as her lips moved up and down. His chest rose and fell rapidly as his breathing grew faster. Jet pulled up to his tip and gave him a hard suck before plunging herself down on him again.

“Oh fuck…I’m going to cum…..pull off if you want. Oh fuck….” Jet pulled off of him, wanting to watch and Rhett called out her name as his cock twitched and white flew from his tip. He moaned with each pulse and Jet watched in fascination.   
When he finished, Rhett gasped for air and his hands went to his face as he tried to calm. Jet leaned down and licked along his cock before sucking the last drip of cum from his tip. Rhett jolted and his hands sprang down to her head.

“Please…please, too sensitive…” He stuttered and Jet moved up, now mopping the cum from his abdomen and stomach. He had sweetness with the bitterness that she was used to and it was so perfectly Rhett. “Oh wow…that feels so good and it’s so hot.” He mused to himself as she finished cleaning him. Afterward, Jet made her way up next to him. Rhett was shaking lightly as he turned to her with a smile.

“That was hot.” Jet reached out and ran fingers down his face.

“Mmmm….you made me feel so good right now. I only wish it had lasted longer. I was trying to hold out, but whatever you were doing with your tongue was making me crazy.” 

“I guess we’re even. I think I really need that shower now, although I do not want to get up.” Jet sighed and stretched, looking into Rhett’s blissed out beautiful face.

“Do you want me to go, or can I stay?” 

“I guess you already lived up to your promise and made me scream, so it’s kind of up to you. I’m fine either way.”

“Well, I did bring drinks, so I suppose if you’ll have me, then I’ll stay.”

“Did you say you brought ice? It’s probably melted by now.”

“Technically, I just brought the bucket. The ice machine is close though, so I’ll just go get it if you don’t mind.” 

“Let’s shower first. I hope you don’t mind that I’m dying to get this makeup off. I’m usually more of a natural kind of girl.” She grinned at him and Rhett leaned in kissing her lips softly.

“Not in the slightest. I heard a ‘let’s’ so, I assume that means I get to shower with you.”

“It does.”

Rhett led her into the bathroom and they showered. It was slow and sensual, without much speaking by either of them. Of course, Jet couldn’t help but admire how his wet hair lay against his head. If she was honest, it made him even sexier, like he had just woken up and she had the privilege of seeing him. She wondered how he would look in her bed the next morning, but didn’t dare push for that yet. Instead, they just touched each other and enjoyed the closeness as Rhett stole kisses here and there. When they finished, they each dried off and made their way back out to the bedroom.

“So, how about that drink?” Rhett pulled on his boxers and started to pull out the soda and the bourbon. 

“Sounds good. Do you mind getting that ice?” He shook his head and got dressed again, heading outside with the ice bucket.

Jet pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top and plopped down on the bed. She realized then that her music was still playing and turned it up a little. A knock came at the door and she answered it. Rhett came inside with a half full ice bucket and started fixing them drinks.

“Do you want to watch anything?” Jet looked at him from the bed.

“Nah, let’s just talk. I want to get to know you.” Rhett finished pouring and returned to the bed with her. “Although, if you don’t mind, I’m going to ditch the jeans. I’m jealous of how comfortable you look.” He smiled at her.

“Fine by me, but give me the drink first.” She took a hardy sip and slid back against the pillows. Rhett tossed his jeans over a chair and climbed into the bed next to her lying on his stomach.

“So, Jet, tell me about this girl you’re seeing.” He gave her a sideways smile and raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, you did hear my conversation with Leslie.” She reflected back on earlier that evening and smiled. 

“I did, but I didn’t mean to pry. Honestly, I probably should have been more detailed when I asked earlier before I hit on you.” 

“I think technically, I hit on you. I mean I’m the one who rubbed your leg first.”

“That you did, and I was so happy, trust me. So, be honest with me, you have a girlfriend?”

“No. We are casually dating, and I emphasize casually. She’s kind of flakey, but also like 10 years younger, so you know. I had a bad break up maybe 6 months ago, and he was a piece of shit. So, I didn’t want to dive in to anything serious, and when I met her I figured it would be fun for a while.”

“Huh, so you’re bi…..very interesting.”

“Not really, it’s just me. That’s what was kind of funny with doing this movie. I was just out of that relationship and I had started sleeping with a woman again and boom we make this movie about a hetero couple. I was into it mentally on set, but then I would go home and it was like all I wanted was pussy.

“I’m not in a relationship with anyone. I was married, but it didn’t work out. I’m very straight though, not that I’m judging.”

“You better not be judging. I definitely won’t stand for that.”

“No way. I do not judge. I just find it interesting because it’s different from me you know. I’ve always been straight since I was young, never had a question about it. I totally understand how you like women though, you are beautiful creatures.” 

Rhett leaned into her a little bit and toasted with his drink. He turned then and lounged onto the pillows behind him.

“So, you were married? What was that like?”

“It was good. We loved each other, still do, but we sort of grew apart. She just didn’t understand my striving to do more and more. She’s the kind of person that would have been happy with me having a regular job and taking care of her. That’s just not what I wanted.”

“Ah, chasing the Hollywood dream?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Not really. I enjoy writing and exploring everyone’s perspective. It’s not about the dream chase for me, just getting the ideas out of my head.”

“You’re so fucking sexy. Just the way you are describing that is incredible. I mean from the moment our eyes met, you just captivated me. I have no idea what it is but it’s like you can see right through me.”

“Maybe that’s because I was picturing you naked when you walked up to our table.” Jet ran her fingers through his hair and took more of her drink. “Or, it could be because I’m a writer so I’m always thinking about motivations and inner thoughts and how I can put those into a story.”

“Maybe that’s it, I don’t know. What made you notice me?”

“It was your eyes and then your smile. I got a cool vibe from you, plus I’ve never been with anyone so tall. I was curious about you know…all of you.”

“And how do I measure up to what you were thinking?”

“You are what I hoped for, and more than what I was thinking.” She gave him a shy smile.

“Well, you, Jet, are more than I imagined, and our drinks are almost empty. Want another?”

“Alright. I’m pretty awake now, despite how tired I was earlier.”

“All right.” He got up pouring two more drinks and bringing them over to the bed, before retaking his place beside her.

“Other than tonight, have you ever done this with someone you just met?”

“No actually, I’ve never honestly connected with someone so quickly like tonight; it’s kind of weird. I mean usually I may be attracted, but I’m never so forward, but you made it easy.” Jet leaned to him and their lips met. “Have you ever hooked up with someone the first time you met them?” 

“Nope. It’s my first time for that. You’re right. I just felt connected to you. You know they say that sometimes people just physically are drawn to each other, and I’m wondering if that’s what happened with you.”

“I don’t know, but I like it.” She leaned in kissing him softly.

“Be careful, those lips are sinful and if you get me excited again, I’m not going to be able to stop myself.”

“From what, Rhett?” She let her fingers trace up into his hair again, marveling at how soft it was as it was drying. 

“You’re messing in the hair too much, that’s a button.”

“Really? You are just full of kinks…damn.”

“I’m just really into sensation and tactile I guess. Like, I love how you taste and smell and then I love fingers on my scalp and my lower stomach.” 

“So, if I run my fingers through your hair and just above your boxers…then…” She did as she stated and felt the smoothness of his hair in both places making her own heart rate increase.

“Ooooh…yea…then you’re going to push my buttons and we’re still just barely getting to know each other.”

“Are we?” 

“You’re pushing me….God. I refused to stop getting to know you though.”

“Do you need to know me? Be honest, this is a one night thing and then we’re going to go back to our normal lives.” Jet laid out her thoughts, not really concerned with how he might take it, just wanting to be honest.  
Rhett grabbed her hand from his head and turned towards her completely. “Jet, I want to know you. Did you really think I was just looking for a one-night stand?” Rhett raised an eyebrow looking at her.

“Kind of. I mean you didn’t really know me before we were together at the hall.”

“First of all, that’s because you had me so dialed up I couldn’t wait anymore to have you. Second, I would not have pursued you past that if that were the case. And third, I do know you, at least I know the you that was in your work.” She stopped in her thinking and looked into his eyes – really looked into his eyes. Rhett was being honest, and real with her. It made her catch her breath.

“Oh, I….I don’t know what to say. I guess I just thought that we were having some fun, and….”

“Is that all you want? I mean; I’m not going to push for anything. I just, honestly, I never do this, but I just….I….” Rhett rolled over her and put his drink on the nightstand before seizing her mouth. “Jet I want to know all of you.”

He leaned in and kissed her and it took her breath away how much passion he poured into their joining. His hand clasped her face, holding her there. When he pulled back, her eyes locked with his. Jet broke the moment, placing her drink on the night stand and then trailed her own fingers down his face to his lips.

“Rhett I don’t know if I’m ready for some kind of thing…I just…”

“Shhh…I understand. I just want you to be open to it.” He lay himself down against her. His legs intertwined with hers and lifted his leg into her core. “Promise you’ll be open to it.” He drug his thigh along her body and Jet hummed in appreciation.

“I take it you’ve had some time to recuperate?” She asked him softly and he smiled back at her.

“A fair amount. Enough to want to feel you again.” He laughed softly and she let her hands roam up his back before tracing them through his hair again.

“Is that all you want to do? You just want to feel me?” Jet caught her breath and Rhett lowered his mouth to just in front of her face.

“Let’s take off these clothes and see what else I can do.” He shifted down her body and slid off her shorts as she watched.

*******************************  
The next morning, Jet was awoken by the sound of a phone chime. She had hers on silent, so she wasn’t sure where the noise could be coming from at first. That’s when she saw Rhett standing up next to the bed, still completely naked and holding his phone.

“What’s up Link?” He crossed his arms over his chest as she rolled to her back and admired him. He was an incredible specimen. His skin was lightly tanned and he seemed like a giant from where she was laying.

“Oh, okay. Just give me like 10 minutes and I’ll be up to pack up.” He glanced in her direction with a smile. “No, no, I get it. I’m not going to make us late. I just want to say goodbye and I’ll be up.” He hung up the phone and walked over to the bed before laying himself down next to her.

“Mmmmmm…..good morning handsome.” She smiled at him and let her fingers run over his beard.

“Good morning. Listen, I have to head out. Link is going crazy because he wants to get home to his wife. We have a flight in a couple of hours and he’s always super early.” Rhett seemed almost apologetic as he rolled to be partially on top of her and even with her face.

“I understand. Thank you for last night. I had a lot of fun.” She leaned up capturing his mouth and Rhett hummed into hers as he pressed himself into her.

“You definitely do not have to thank me. That was amazing. You do have to keep in touch though, because you promised you would be open to more than tonight.”

“You have my number, and we might work on a script together, remember?” 

“Where do you live anyways, Jet?” 

“I guess we didn’t get to know each other that much huh?” She gave him a bashful grin as her fingers trailed through his hair. “I live in Santa Monica. What about you?”

“I’m just outside Burbank. Looks like we’re not too far apart. Are you flying back today?” 

“Yea, later in the afternoon.”

“Damn. I wish Link hadn’t booked a 10 am flight. I’d love to go for, what is it, round 4?”

“Don’t tempt me.” Jet ran her fingers over his scalp and Rhett moaned out softly. 

“Arghhh…I have to go baby, but message me when you get home okay?”

“Sounds good.” Rhett jumped up at her words and got dressed, gathering his things and before Jet knew it she was alone again.


	4. Ch. 4 - A nice normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As life returns to normal, will Jet be able to keep in touch with her new found friend? Will they turn into more than just a one night fling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed some typos in the previous chapters and I have to apologize to you guys. I do not have a beta reader, so what you see is all me and I'm not perfect. I hope it didn't prevent you from enjoying any of this delicious smutty fun.

‘Home safe and sound.’ Jet sent a quick message as promised when the Uber pulled up to her house. She was tempted not to, thinking it would be an easier break than continuing to drag out the momentary relationship she had with Rhett.

‘Great. I was a little worried. What are you up to tonight?’ He replied as she rolled her bag into her bedroom. The unpacking was always the worst, so when she saw his text Jet plopped herself onto the bed, enjoying the distraction.

‘I’m just unpacking and then crashing before Monday starts the rat race all over again.’

‘I just finished unpacking a bit ago. I have to get up early for work too. Do you write as a job? Or was the script a side project?’ Rhett kept the conversation going and Jet was happy to engage with him.

‘I do website writing, and other copy work as a primary job until I get super famous I guess. Haha.”

‘Working on anything interesting?’ 

‘Not really, although, I hear that this hot guy and his friend want to write a script with me.’

‘Describe him to me.” Jet was forced to smile at his response.

‘He’s huge, like a mountain. He’s got this great blonde/brown hair, cute smile, incredible beard, and these lips that do amazing things.’

‘Really, well that is weird because I am about to start a project with this gorgeous woman and she has incredible lips too. Plus, she has these eyes that beg so well, and a body that will rock your world.’

Rhett was clearly on the same page as her as she forced herself to calm down. ‘Well the guy I’m working with has this incredible, huge…’ Jet paused, letting the tension mount, hoping to force him to crack first.

‘…’ He messaged her a few dots and she caught her bottom lip in her teeth. Rhett was so adorable and she could almost picture him holding his phone.

‘Pair of hands?’ She let the message stay there and waited feeling herself get warm at just the thought of him.

‘Naughty girl. Is it weird if I say I miss you already?’ Jet didn’t know what to say to his message. He had said he was interested in more than just one night before, and now this, this was enough to make part of her want to run screaming. She couldn’t be involved with someone seriously again, not yet. Mitchell was still close in her mind. So, Jet didn’t answer, just got up and started to unpack. She left her phone on the nightstand.

It wasn’t until she was about to go to bed, nearly four hours later that she picked it up again. His message still sat there. He hadn’t followed it up, possibly getting the hint, although Jet felt like crap for leaving things the way that she did.

‘Sorry, got busy.’ It was a simple message back, and as she suspected no message was returned. Jet curled up, trying to convince herself that all the bad things floating through her brain were temporary just like this momentary fascination with Rhett.

The next morning, she woke up late, nearly 11 am. It was typical for her to need a few days to adjust, but of course she could never convince all her work contacts of that. Her phone had what seemed like a million alerts. It was enough to make her groan and want to roll back over. Then, she saw one was a text message from Rhett. With a click, she sat up, tossing her covers back.

‘Didn’t see your response until this morning, sorry. And, sorry if that was too much. I just enjoyed spending time with you. Anyways, hope your Monday’s not too busy, message when you have the chance.’ It was simple, sweet, and understanding; three things that Jet didn’t expect from him, but somehow knew she wanted. Rhett felt comfortable, and she had enjoyed her time with him too.

Over the next week, they messaged back and forth occasionally, usually missing each other completely. Jet settled back into work, and thankfully was able to shirk off the jet lag fairly quickly. Her life was almost back to routine, complete with a message from Jane asking if they could go out on Saturday. She agreed. It would be nice to see her and have a little fun with no strings. That’s what she enjoyed about Jane, the lightness in their interactions.

Saturday morning, she got a text from Rhett. It was almost expected at this point. For some reason, he had taken to a routine of messaging her first thing when he woke up. It was always something simple, and it always brought a smile to her face.

‘Want to grab some food tonight?’ His text wasn’t so simple this morning, and Jet hesitated before making herself respond. She didn’t want to ignore him and make him put his plans on hold, but she also didn’t want to let him down in a way.

‘Can’t. I have plans.’ She sent it and started to get herself together. Jet needed to catch up on a few items before she got herself ready for dinner with Jane.

‘What are you up to?’ The message was waiting for her when she looked at her phone next. She weighed her options for a moment. It wasn’t fair to Rhett to lead him on to thinking this was more than it was though, so Jet chose to be honest.

‘I have a date with Jane.’ She sent it simply, with no pretenses.

‘Oh. Well, have fun.’ It was all he said and Jet had to sit and calm her nerves for a second. Was that it? Was Rhett done with her? Had she lost the friend she was starting to enjoy in so many ways? Jet sighed and finished her work. There was no response she could think of that wouldn’t lead him on more than she wanted to. This was exactly what she was worried about with him, starting to feel more than friendship.

******************************  
That night, she and Jane went out and they had fun. The girl was always a good time, and by the time she was home, Jet had a smile on her face. Jane kissed her at the door and part of her wanted to pull her inside. It was so nice to be with someone that looked at life so effortlessly. She pondered for a moment, looking at her in the moonlight and then leapt.

“Do you want to come inside for a drink?”

“Kind of, but I’ve got a drum circle in the morning. I can’t be late.”

“A drum circle?”

“Yea. Do you want to come along? They’d love to meet you Jettie. I’ve talked about you.’

“You have?”

“Yea, well what can I say, I like you. And trust me, I want to stay and have my way with you after tonight. You look incredible.” She leaned in with a soft kiss to Jet’s lips that made her get warm all over.

“Then, stay and blow off your drum circle. We’ll catch up. I haven’t had you in my bed in a month.”

“Can’t; they need me. Maybe we can do this again next weekend and then I can make it up to you.” Jet shook her head for a moment. Her drum circle needed her. It was enough to make her cringe. Jane seemed so young suddenly, and Jet had to let her go that night.

“Alright. Well, let me know when you get home okay?”

“Alright Jettie. See you soon gorgeous.” Jane leaned in and gave her another quick peck on the lips before dancing her way down Jet’s sidewalk and to her car. The girl was cute, but frustrating. Now, she was going to have to entertain herself for the night.

Jet went inside and got ready for bed, already dreading just how cold it would be. There were many, many nights where Jet was thrilled to have a bed to herself. She enjoyed the freedom, but tonight, tonight she wanted to curl up with someone. She wanted to enjoy someone’s body and have them enjoy hers. Even more, she wanted to go to sleep tangled up in sheets and wake up to laugh next to someone in the morning. It was an urge that had been particularly awakened by her time with Rhett and waking up with him not long ago. For tonight, though, Jane had been at the forefront of those thoughts, but now, now she was sleeping alone again.

As she pulled back the sheets, Jet slid herself in, feeling the coldness of the fabric against her. She had her lamp on still as she looked to her phone, eager to amuse herself for a few more minutes before crashing out. That’s when she saw Rhett’s text.

‘How was your date?’ It was simple and she assumed he sent it before he crashed out.

‘It was nice. Hope your night went well.’ She sent it off, turning up her phone and moving over to her alarm.

‘It was okay. I’m just lying in bed now, trying unsuccessfully to sleep.’ She saw the message and wondered for a second if she should respond.

‘I’m in bed too, also not doing well with sleep.’ 

‘Are you alone?” Jet’s breath caught. Had he been waiting for her? Was it okay to tell him that she was alone? Was he going to turn into a creepy stalker?

‘Why do you ask?’

‘Because I’m thinking about you and…..this happened…’ He sent the message followed by a picture. It was a picture from his stomach looking down his body. A sheet was pulled up over his waist and there was a clear outline of a semi-hard cock beneath it.

‘Awful forward of you to send me a picture like that before I even said I was alone.’ She smiled, feeling a warmth creep into her body that she was not expecting if she was honest.

‘Are you alone?’

‘I am, although not by choice.’

‘Jane said no to you?????? Is she nuts?’ His message made her smile.

‘She has drum circle in the morning.’

‘WTF is drum circle?’

‘I think it’s just them in the park in a circle drumming, but I’ve never been.’ Jet had to shake her head again as she thought about it. Jane was such a young, free spirit and she sometimes wondered how they got along at all.

‘Okay….Are you guys still casual?’

‘Yes.’

‘Want me to come over?’ His message spooked her, although she wanted to say yes. The thought of Rhett lying beneath her once more made her heart skip a beat.

‘Yes and no. I think no for now. But, we could see what we can do with your little problem remotely.’

‘I’m down for that. Tell me are you having a similar problem?’ He baited her and Jet took a deep breath. At least Rhett wasn’t pushing too hard for anything in particular.

‘I might be. Tell me are you wearing anything under that blanket?’ She felt herself get wet at just the thought of him naked.

‘Yes. These.’ He sent her a picture with the sheet now gone and a pair of bright green briefs showing that he was hard in clearer detail.

‘I like them, but I think you look better without.’

‘I’ll take them off if you tell me what you’re wearing.’ Her body heated up a little more. This wasn’t exactly what she wanted tonight, but it was the next best thing.

‘I’m not wearing anything.’ Jet took a picture of her own downward, with her sheet pulled up just to cover her nipples.

‘If you want to say goodnight you better tell me now because if you pull that sheet down I’m going to have to touch myself.’

‘What if I don’t want to say goodnight? Would that be a bad thing?’

‘It would make me happy, well happier.’

Jet smiled and pulled the sheet down a little bit, revealing her chest and snapped a picture for him. Her boobs were clearly visible and she paused for a moment before sending it. Of course, knowing that Rhett was much more famous than she was meant that any pictures he sent would be more damning if they leaked, so she figured it wouldn’t be a terribly big risk to send her own.

‘Dear God they look as perfect as I remember them.’ He messaged her immediately. A second message followed just after with a picture of his now exposed body and his hand wrapped around his cock.

Jet smiled and tossed her covers off, sending him a nude photo of herself from the chest down.

‘Your body is a work of art. I wish I was there to lick every inch of you right now.’

‘Where would you start?’ She baited him as her hand slid down to her own curls.

‘I’m picturing having one of those nipples in my mouth as I slide my fingers over your pussy.’ 

‘That would be like heaven right now.’

‘Then, I’d kiss down your body until I could get my beard nice and messy while my tongue traced over your clit.’

‘How hard are you right now?’

‘This hard.’ He sent a picture over, where Jet saw his head was deep red and the vein on his shaft was prominent. ‘Wish you were here to make it better.’

‘I’d love to trace you over my wet pussy, make you call me baby before I slid you inside.’

‘Oh yea, baby….talk to me. Tell me how it felt to have me inside you.’ His words made her gush on her own fingers and she felt her body rising towards a release. She needed more, though, she needed to hear him. 

‘Call me.’ She typed it before she had a second thought, and waited. Her phone rang a few seconds later, and she answered putting it on speaker so that she would have her hands free.

“Hey baby.” His deep voice made more blood rush to her pussy and she groaned. 

“Hey. It’s so good to hear you right now. “ She was breathy as she answered him.

“It’s good to hear you too. You’ve got me so hard just imagining you over there. Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes. You’re on speaker so I can use both hands. I’m so wet for you right now.”

“I love your voice Jet. Man, you’re making my cock throb. So, tell me…tell me how it felt when I was inside you.” 

“You made me feel so full….oh Rhett. I wish you were where my fingers are right now.”

“Yea? Tell me where.”

“Buried inside me, rubbing over my g-spot just like your cock did.”

“Oh God yes. Rub that clit for me Jet. Take yourself right to the edge.” She did as instructed and found herself moving closer and closer as she listened to his breaths and noises. He was so sexy and just the thought of him rubbing himself had her back arching from the bed.

“Are you stroking your cock for me too?”

“Oh yes….yes…are you ready? You want to cum with me?” He was so breathy and sounded so desperate. Jet could feel herself teetering on the edge. His voice was next to her ear as she rolled herself over. Now on her stomach, she could picture Rhett beneath her; feel as if he was inside as she moved.

“Tell me when Rhett. I…oh fuck…I’m so close….”

“Cum…OH FUCK!!! CUM JET!!!!”

Jet cried out as she heard his words, her core tensing on her fingers as she hovered above the phone whimpering into the speaker and listening to Rhett as he growled and moaned. As her body calmed, she rolled back over and listened to Rhett just breathing on the other end.

“I should send…hoh…I should sent you a picture of the mess you caused.” His voice was raspy and she heard a soft laugh at the end of his words. 

“Man, I haven’t had phone sex in forever. I’m tingling over here Rhett.” She laughed a little herself, feeling giddy as her body calmed. “You should definitely send me that picture.”

“Will you send me one of your face? I want to see that glow on your cheeks.” There was a pause as they both took pictures and forwarded them. 

Jet received a picture of Rhett’s freckled stomach and chest with streaks of white covering it, while she sent him a picture of her smiling in the dim light of her lamp. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. There was something about making Rhett cum that made her feel so powerful, and she adored it. 

“You look beautiful. I wish you were here so I could kiss those lips. I miss you Jet.” He seemed to be musing the words more than saying them to her.

“I think I should go to bed. You’ve worn me out.” She tried to laugh lightly, make him feel not rejected as she spoke softly.

“Yea. I have a bit of a mess to clean up myself. Sleep well, okay.” He said the words kindly and Jet sighed before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up. In a different time in her life, Rhett would be exactly what she wanted, but right now she couldn’t go there. With a sigh, Jet rolled over and let her eyes close. A soft smile creased her face as she drifted off thinking of Rhett. 

*********************************  
The next morning, Jet woke to another good morning message from Rhett. It was short and sweet, and Jet felt at ease instantly. His messages always made her feel that way though. She responded with a smile and a quick meme she found online. She figured that he was okay with where they were and was happy to have a friend like Rhett, especially one with benefits.

From there, Jet’s life fell into a nice routine. She would message with Rhett regularly, although she never seemed to be available to meet in person when he asked. With Jane, Jet had more flexibility. The younger woman made time to see Jet. She told her that messages weren’t enough, and it made her feel good and wanted. After a while, Rhett and Jane both became fixtures in her life. It was a nice balance and neither of them seemed to mind the other. Jet was happy.

Although working with Rhett and Link was a little slower to get moving, it eventually became a real project. They all three started sending emails with ideas soon enough, and before she knew it they had an outline of the story idea. It was then to her to start with the real writing. She felt passionate about it, though, and she really enjoyed the dynamic she shared with the two guys. Link was a little goofy at times, but then again, it balanced that serious, overly thoughtful nature that Rhett had.

By the time they were three months into the project, Jet felt like her life was coming together in a way that made her feel completely whole again. Mitchell’s memory seemed to fade. She and Rhett were comfortable as friends with a little more. Jane, on the other hand, had started to become a bigger and bigger part of her life. She was staying at Jane’s at least three nights a week, and Jet truthfully loved it. She liked waking up with someone and having someone there to warm her up at night. Jane may not be perfect, but she filled a space in her life that Jet needed. 

Of course, with Jane there all the time, talking with Rhett became difficult. She still messaged with him, but their nights of phone sex had disappeared. Jet could no longer say that things were just casual with Jane. And, by the time Jane asked her to be exclusive, she already was. Rhett wasn’t thrilled, but he said he understood. After all, he was the one so busy that they never saw each other in person. Even with his understanding, it still made Jet’s heart sink when she told him that all she could be was friends, though. 

After another month, Jet felt like she had her life under control. She was working on a good project that she loved with nice coworkers, Rhett and Link. She was dating a woman who gave her no pressure for anything too serious, and she had a great friend in Rhett, who she messaged with daily. It was all coming together to a new normal that Jet thought she could maintain. Of course, nothing that ever worked out ended up staying simple for long with Jet. That’s why she shouldn’t have been surprised when a Friday evening on a lovely spring day rolled around that blew up her normal.


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues to unfold. I'm rough at summaries btw.

“You know I checked your phone.” Jane copped an attitude as they sat eating dinner.

“Why are you checking my phone?”

“Because if we’re together then we shouldn’t have secrets.” She gave Jet a serious look and it was so adorable on her soft face.

“Jane, I told you before, I’m an open book. We don’t have secrets.”

“Then why are you still messaging with Rhett?” 

“We’re friends and we ‘re working together on a project.”

“Your texts sound like more than friends and work partners.”

“I told you when we decided to get serious that I would stop seeing anyone else and I wouldn’t see anyone else from that point forward. Don’t you trust me?”

“I do, but I know you guys slept together before, and I think he’s flirting Jet.”

“Jane, I told him that you and I were officially together and that he and I could only be friends. You can read that in our messages.”

“I know, but I just…..some of those messages were pretty hot and heavy Jet, and I just….I’m jealous. I know I shouldn’t be and I know I can trust you. It just makes me feel uncomfortable.”

“So, what do you expect me to do? I mean we’re working on a project together.” She wanted to be upset with Jane, but the girl was just so cute that it was hard. Plus, she kind of understood. 

“Look, you know I care about you and I want to ignore that you’ve had a lot more relationships and stuff than I have, but it’s hard with something so recent. I’m just wondering if maybe there’s a way you can work with his partner…what was his name?” Jane scooted closer to her and it made her body heat up.

“Link.”

“So, can you maybe ask to just work with Link? I mean at least for a while until I can meet Rhett? I mean if I meet him than maybe I’ll feel a little more comfortable; you know if I see you guys together and there’s nothing there.”

“Jane, you can’t do this. You can’t stifle my work because you’re jealous. Rhett and I are adults and I told him about you and that we were being exclusive and he understands. There’s nothing going on really.”

“Well, they both live close right? I mean why don’t you work with Link for a while and then invite them over. We’ll do a barbeque or something, get to know them and once I feel comfortable we can talk about it more.”

“Are you serious Jane, come on. I could use this work. They have bigger names than Charlie and I do.” 

“I’ll make it worth your while. I promise.” Jane had her and she knew it. She had that kitten look on her face and her large brown eyes blinked at Jet through those thick lashes. Jet was powerless against this temptress. Jane was entirely too beautiful and as she climbed into Jet’s lap; she surrendered.

“How are you going to make it worth my while?”

“Let’s go up to the bedroom and find out.” Jane kissed her and all thought of saying no left. The girl was gorgeous and could win awards for that sinful mouth of hers.

“Okay. I’ll call Rhett tomorrow.”

***********************************  
“Jet, hey, how are you?” A deep voice answered on the other end when Jet finally got the courage to dial Rhett’s number. 

“I’m good. I hope you don’t mind me calling. I know I usually text, but…”

“Mind? I haven’t heard your voice in what two weeks now? Text is fine, but it’s amazing to actually hear you.” His tone dropped and Jet felt her body respond for some reason. She had to keep herself in control though, this was a serious conversation and she had to have it.

“Listen, I called because….well….we have to talk.” Something in her wanted to scream at him that he should have pursued her harder. He should have made the time to meet soon after the banquet so that Jane wouldn’t have had a chance. Of course, none of that would do any good at this point.

“Okay. What do we need to talk about? Is it about the script?”

“No. Well, sort of. You know how I told you Jane and I were exclusive and we just had to be friends?”

“Yea. Are you two good? I mean still seeing each other?” Rhett’s voice betrayed his hopes and Jet knew he still had feelings and she knew that she wanted him too on some level.

“We’re doing well. Actually, we’re doing really well, but you see Jane…she’s young and….with our age gap and everything…I….”

“You can just tell me Jet. I’m not going to break. Come one, don’t be shy with me. We’ve shared too much.” 

She sighed heavily, and just let it pour out. “Jane feels like there’s still something between us and she’s not really comfortable with us messaging all the time and working together. So…”

“What? I’ve been nothing but friendly and professional. I mean since you told me you guys were exclusive; I’ve been careful with everything.”

“Come on Rhett don’t get upset. I know you have. You’ve been great, but Jane is just sensitive and she saw the messages from a few months ago just after the banquet…”

“I love those texts. I still read them when I can’t sleep.”

“Rhett, come on, please. This is hard enough.”

“Well, did you tell her that we’re still working together? I mean I know you’re with her but we have a project to finish.”

“I know that and she knows that. She just asked that I work with Link as an intermediary for a while. Jane wants us to have some space.”

“So, we can’t be friends anymore? Who does she think she is telling you what to do?”

“Don’t go there Rhett. She’s my girlfriend, and I’m not going to let you attack her. She came to me with a concern, and I get it. I do. You and I, well…we were pretty hot there for a bit. I think she just needs to feel calmer in our relationship, and she wants to meet you. Once she meets you and can see for herself that you and I are just friends; I think her outlook will change.”

“You know if we were together, I would trust you enough to be okay with you being friends with your exes.” He sounded irritated and Jet wasn’t sure if she liked his tone.

“Okay, first of all we aren’t exes. We were never really together. Second, after the way we talked, can you really say that you would be alright? I mean we said some pretty hot stuff over text alone.”

Rhett sighed on the other end of the phone. “Look, I just care about you Jet. I want to be friends and stay friends even if we aren’t anything more. Of course, I want to be more….”

“And you think she doesn’t sense that? Jane may be young, but she has some intuition. I told her what happened between us and she gets that kind of heat. I mean she and I have had our moments.”

“I was the first person you fucked on a first meeting though. Is that why she has a problem?”

“Rhett please stop. Listen, can we just set up a time where you and Link can come over and we can all do a barbeque? Then Jane will see for herself and we can start talking again.”

“Fine, but I don’t like this. I’ll talk to Link, but sooner or later we’re going to have to all work together.” 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it. I’m glad we’re still friends you know. I just have to respect my girl, so thank you for understanding.” Jet’s heart sank. She enjoyed the casual text banter she shared with Rhett. It made her smile. The last thing she wanted to do was lose him as a friend.

“I don’t understand, but I respect you Jet and if this is what you want, then I’m willing to do it.”

“Okay, well have Link text me, and let’s do a barbeque soon, alright?” 

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later Jet.”

“Alright, bye.” She hung up the phone with a heavier heart than she even expected. She didn’t want to stop talking to him at all, and she actually couldn’t believe that she wasn’t being stronger. The other problem was she did still have feelings for Rhett and as much as Jane made more sense, there was something about the tall man that had her in its grip.

*****************************  
The next month went by without a single text message from Rhett. He respected her enough to cease contact. On the other hand, Link and Jet had formed a friendship as they chatted back and forth about the script. Link was careful to only mention Rhett here and there, never really saying more than what the other man’s thoughts were on the script. It was calm and nice, but Jet still missed him. 

There were nights where she held her phone tight in bed even as Jane slept and she would scroll back through their messages. At first, it was just the hot ones, truth be told, but as time wore on it was just his notes asking how she was doing. He had really started to turn into a true friend, and now he was gone from her life and it left a cold emptiness. 

Jane, on the other hand, seemed happier than ever. The two got together almost every day at this point, and she seemed to be on cloud nine in the relationship. Jet was happy, but there was always that twinge in the back of her mind. As time slid by, she pushed it out, and by the time the script was nearly finished to everyone’s satisfaction, Jet had managed to fully invest herself in Jane. Of course, that was destined to change.

After not speaking to Rhett for two more months, Link and Jet had finally set up a time to meet at Link’s house to eat. It was supposed to be a time where they would pour through the last of the script. It was also the first time that Jane would be introduced to Rhett. Schedules had been tight, but with filming on the horizon and Charlie chomping at the bit to get started, Link had really pushed. He knew that they would all be spending time together, so Jane had to be pacified. She and he had grown close over those months and he was completely understanding of the delicate situation. The nice part was he didn’t insert anything that Rhett had told him about his feelings, so as far as Jet knew Rhett had moved on. She was almost hoping he would bring a date to their little get together.

****************************  
“Are you ready Jane? We have to leave soon.” Jane bounced out from the bathroom in a set of cute black Capri pants and a white tank top. Her still insanely perky tits bounced, and Jet couldn’t help but be mesmerized for a moment.

“Does this work?” Brown eyes blinked at her softly as she put in a pair of large hoop earrings.

“Work? Those guys are going to be drooling over you.” 

“Well it’s their loss, because I only have eyes for you.” Jane sauntered over and made a twirling motion with her finger indicating that Jet should spin around. 

Jane skimmed her hands up Jet’s back and took the two black fabric ties from her fingers knotting the halter top of her Betty Page like dress that had cherries all over it. Jet had opted for cute in the hot L.A. weather. Of course, Jane never wore skirts, so the Capri pants were the girliest thing she had.

“Do I look okay?”

“If you ask me you look too good. I wish you’d just wear some baggie sweats so I’d know Rhett wasn’t looking at you.” 

“Jane you promised to be okay. I haven’t talked to the guy in months. He’ll probably bring a date. You’ll see that he and I are just friends and co-workers. I promise. Then, you’ll be fine with us banging out this film together. You know you loved the script.”

“I did, and I think you’re brilliant and deserve like a billion awards, but I’m just nervous about you seeing him again.”

“Look, you can trust me. Even if he tries something, I’m going to resist because I have a beautiful woman just waiting for me to take advantage of her. Although, I wish you’d wear a bra.”

“No way, those things are gross and I’ll get all sweaty. I don’t know how you have one on.”

“Easy, my tits aren’t as perky as yours anymore.”

“They’re perfect Jet. I told you, your body is amazing.”

“Okay, well, what do you say we go hang out with everyone?”

“Fine.”

**********************************  
A 45 minute drive with entirely too much traffic parked them outside Link’s house. Jet grabbed the cake she baked out of the back floorboard and they approached the door. Jane rang the bell and smiled.

A lovely blonde woman came to the door and opened it with a smile.

“You must be Jet. I’m Christy.” 

“Sorry, I’d shake your hand, but mine’s kind of full.” Jet smiled at the woman.

“No worries. Let me take that from you. She reached out her hands and took the cake opening the door with her back. “And you must be Jane.”

“I am. Thank you for inviting us. Your place is gorg.” The slang slipped easily out of Jane’s mouth, but Jet couldn’t help but notice the slightly puzzled look that crossed Christy’s face. 

“So, the guys are out back. We sent the kids off to their friends’ house so you would all have some peace to go over the script.”

“Oh, that was so nice of you. What can I help with so we can get food going?” Jet offered to pitch in instantly.

“Babe, check out this awesome fireplace. Man you don’t see stone work like this in L.A. anymore.” Jane was already being her mildly distracted self, which was not one of her winning personality traits.

“We just had that redone.” Christy smiled at them and walked to the kitchen setting the cake down. 

“Jane is working as a real estate agent’s apprentice right now, so she tends to investigate everyone’s home.” Jet tried to justify her girlfriend’s reaction.

“Oh, lovely. If you want I’ll give you a tour of the place.” Christy smiled at her.

“Um…yea. Babe you don’t mind right?” She smiled at Jet.

“No, of course not. I’m just going to go say hi to Rhett and Link. I’ll catch the tour later.” Jet needed a break from Jane’s hyperactivity for a few minutes anyways, but really she couldn’t wait to see Rhett in person. She missed his friendship so much it was killing her. 

As Christy walked Jane over to another room, Jet made her way to the back door where Christy had pointed with a grin. She wondered if Christy knew the whole story. She wasn’t even sure if Link did. Then again, it wasn’t much of a story, was it? Jet had hooked up with Rhett only one night and then they talked a little. That was really it, right? I mean it’s not like they had developed some type of relationship in such a short amount of time.

As she opened the back door, Jet glanced up and a set of green eyes caught hers. Her stomach dropped instantly. His beard was shorter than she remembered and his hair trimmed. He had on a pair of tan shorts and a cute white shirt with little palm trees all over it. The colors accented the tan shade of his skin and made her pause for a moment. He looked incredible. 

“Hey Jet, good to see you again.” Link broke the silent moment when he came towards her with an outstretched hand.

“Link, good to see you.” She quickly pulled him in for a hug. “Sorry my family always hugged after we got to know people. She was right; it was instinctual for her, although she had wished she had subdued it. It might just be too much for her to hug Rhett and feel that warm body pressed to her.

“I remember you taller.” He leaned back with a quizzical look.

“I had on 4 inch heels at the awards show. I’m in flats today.” She motioned to her sandals and he nodded.

“We’re just starting up the grilling, so if you want we can work on the script a little while we wait.” He seemed so normal, and yet Jet felt anything but normal. Her eyes looked over to Rhett who was approaching cautiously.

“Sounds good. Um….hi Rhett….” The big man was now right in front of her and Link faded out of her vision.

“Hey. You look….amazing.” He spoke slowly as he stood awkwardly opening his arms with a lean.

“You do too, although you feel really tall right now.” Jet was 5’6” tall, and with flats on Rhett towered over her. Her arms extended and she wrapped them around his waist. 

Rhett pulled her into the hug and she felt warm hands on the upper part of her back. They were huge and she swore she heard him hum as he pulled just a little tighter. They held each other for a moment before slowly parting and she was left to look up into his face.

“You’re uh…beard….it’s short.” Her hand moved on its own sliding up to cup the side of his chin and Rhett’s eyes closed for an instant.

“I cut it back some recently, do you like it?” Rhett’s hand moved over hers and Jet felt like he might lean in and kiss her. The moment seemed to be stretching forever, and it was so surreal. 

“Anyways, that’s our house, now you just have to meet these two crazy guys.” Christy’s voice cut through the pause as Jet heard the door open from the house. She instantly dropped her hand and her eyes parted from Rhett. She was left to wonder if he felt that too. It was that same weird connection that she had had with him that first night, the one she thought was a figment of her imagination at this point. 

“Hey guys, I’m Jane.” The young girl danced over in her usual light way and extended her hand. 

“Rhett.” The large man extended his hand out, and Jet watched as he looked Jane up and down. 

“I figured. You seem even taller in person than Jet described you.” Jane shook his hand lightly and then looked to Link.

“And, I’m Link. I’m sorry if I’ve been bogarting your girlfriend with work, but I swear we’re almost to the filming stage. “He shook Jane’s hand.

“I don’t mind. I know Jet’s a brilliant writer, besides we still find time.” Jane smiled at him brilliantly and Jet tried to focus on just how gorgeous she was. Jet needed to keep that in mind. She needed to remind herself that Jane was her girl, and Rhett had only been a fling. Jet was practically chanting it in her head as she felt Jane’s arm circle her waist and pull her in tight.

“Well, shall we sit with the script for a few minutes while these ribs finish up?” Link chimed in.

“Sounds good to me. Although, I’m guessing we have a few hours of pounding out the details still after food right?” Jet breathed a sigh of relief. Throwing herself into work would definitely keep her mind off just how much energy she could feel emanating from Rhett in her direction.

“Let’s get something to drink first. Do you guys have anything hard? We can do some shots.” Jane chimed in, and Jet smiled, sometimes her girlfriend’s youth surprised her still.

“I think so. We have some beer in the cooler, but I guess we have some tequila if you want shots. I don’t think we have any shot glasses though. I haven’t done a shot in years.” Christy smiled at her and Jet had a forced grin plastered over her face.

“Well come on, let’s get this party started.” Jane went off towards the blonde woman who was walking inside the house.

“Sorry, she’s still into the whole party scene a little. What can I say, she’s young.” Jet shrugged at the two men after Jane and Christy were inside the house.

“She’s cute. I mean she’s young, but she’s really cute.” Rhett smiled at her.

“I think so.” Jet made her way over to the table, and sat down. She pulled out her phone just as Rhett and Link plopped down, pulling out their own.

“I hope you don’t mind, but we left the paper copies inside. I didn’t want to get sauce on them.” Link was quick to talk.

“Not at all, so where shall we start?” 

**********************************  
After a pretty good dinner, they were back to talking about the script. The shot fascination had worn off after two thankfully, although Jane was clearly bored. Jet had slipped into work mode as soon as they finished eating and the scripts came out. Jane still had trouble slipping into any kind of work mode, and was now lightly pawing at her girlfriend as she tried to entertain herself. 

Jet was happy, though; Jane had relaxed and had a few pretty normal conversations with Rhett. She figured that meant that after this, her freedom to talk to her friend would be restored. Of course, she was still on pins and needles, trying to be as attentive to Jane as possible, even indulging her weird need to kiss every few minutes. Jane was very into PDAs, and Jet really hadn’t been before her. It was nice at times, but overall, she just didn’t like to be constantly hung on in public. Here though, she made herself reciprocate no matter how small the gesture, because she knew Jane needed it. Jane needed to trust Rhett and somehow stake her claim to Jet as much as she could in front of the tall gorgeous man. Gorgeous? Shit, Jet had to stop thinking of him that way.

“Jettie, I’m bored. Would you mind if I headed home? I mean I don’t know how much more you guys have, but….”

“We took one car Jane, remember?” She was slightly irritated at the interruption as they reached nearly the middle of the script.

“I know, but you remember there was that party tonight, and I figure I can go over and you can join me later. I just….ugh….it’s Saturday night.” Jane started to whine, her least endearing quality and Jet sighted.

“Fine. You know what go ahead. I’ll take an Uber home and then meet you at the party. Please don’t drive there though, please. You know what happened last time.” Jet gave her girl a kiss and a smile.

“You know Santa Monica’s not that far. I can just give you a ride home.” Rhett offered with a small smile.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“Nonsense, it’s not a big deal for me, unless….you don’t mind do you Jane?” Rhett looked at her with a raise of his brow. Jet realized it was a test; he was testing the water. She looked over at Jane and wondered what the young woman would do.

“I don’t mind at all. You guys can all come to the party if you want also.” Jane responded beautifully and Jet released the breath she had been holding at the words.

“We have to pick up the kids later, so rain check. It was very nice to meet you though Jane and I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” Link stood shaking her hand. 

“I’ll show you out.” Christy stood up as well.

“I’m really happy you came to hang out Jane. I’ve heard nothing but good things about you, and Jet was right about them all.” Rhett laid it on thick as his hand extended.

“I’m glad I came. You seem like a pretty awesome guy Rhett.” She shook his hand with a smile and headed out with Christy.

“Well, where were we?” 

From there, they went through the rest of the script for the next two hours. Just as the sunset was starting, they decided to pack it up. Jet felt good, like a new chapter was starting. She was looking forward to working with Charlie again soon and to working on a set, which was going to be put together at Rhett and Link’s Burbank studio. It would be a nice change from just writing at her house every day, plus she was going to get to spend time with the man she missed.

“Alright, well shall we head out?” Rhett stood up from the table and stretched.

“Are you sure you don’t mind giving me a ride? I can just call an Uber.” Jet gave him a quick out. If there was one thing she hated it was inconveniencing someone.

“It’s no problem at all. You ready to head out now?” He extended his hand as if to put it on her back and then stopped short, pulling it back. It was a calculated move that she had to appreciate.

“Sure. I’m just going to hit the restroom if you don’t mind.” Jet smiled at him softly.

“Let me show you where it is.” Link led the way inside as Rhett grabbed a few plates heading in to join Christy in the kitchen.

Jet followed and was soon escorted to a lovely bathroom. After using it and washing her hands, Jet ducked out softly, heading back down the hallway towards the kitchen. As she approached, she heard Rhett and Link whispering and she froze. 

“Listen, I’m just saying be careful. You haven’t been alone with her since that night.” Link’s words made her ears perk up as she tried to breathe quietly.

“It’s going to be fine. I’m an adult Link. I’m just going to drive her home and say goodnight. Everything has been fine all night, why would you think this would be a problem?” Rhett responded.

“Fine all night? You’ve been staring at her with heart eyes since she got here, and do I even have to mention the whole beard thing?”

“What beard thing?”

“Please. I thought you guys were going to kiss right in front of me and some movie soundtrack was going to kick in.” 

“You’re crazy. She was just asking about my beard.” Rhett sounded like he was hiding something, and Jet knew exactly how he felt.

“How long have we been friends? How long? You are seriously telling me there’s nothing between you two anymore?”

“We’re just friends. I respect her and I respect Jane and nothing is going to happen. I’m just giving a friend a ride home.” 

“Alright, and I’m just telling a friend to be careful. You have poopy self-control and you know it. I don’t want a call tomorrow that you and Jet were caught doing it in the back of your truck.”

Jet sighed deeply and started walking. She had heard enough, and it was time to get this over with. Rhett was right, nothing was going to happen, they were just friends and they were both mature adults. 

*******************************************  
They pulled up to her house about 40 minutes later, and Jet felt good. Rhett was easy to talk to, and they had done nothing but catch up the whole way home. It was wonderful. When he put his truck in park and turned it off outside of her house she was ready to say goodbye full of hope that she had overcome her temptation. Jet figured it would only get easier from here.

“You know you never told me if you liked my beard shorter.” Rhett said the words easily and Jet looked over at him. His eyes captivated her as she reached her hand back up to his chin. 

“It’s nice. I mean I like it longer, but this is nice. I can see your lips.” She immediately regretted saying that because now she was staring at his mouth, and thinking about the sinful things that mouth did to her.

Rhett didn’t say anything, but his hand moved to hers, covering it completely. He was so warm as he stared at her. She didn’t know what to say. His eyes went from her mouth to her eyes over and over again.

“It was really good to see you again.” He spoke softly and leaned towards her just a little.

“It was good to see you too. I missed talking to you.” Jet felt herself lean just a little closer and felt her cheeks get warm.

Rhett started to move forward then, no longer just a little, but unmistakably. Jet froze, unsure what she was going to do. She was torn between what she wanted and what she knew was right. Rhett’s presence made her confused and it felt like a powder keg inside the car waiting to explode. When it had happened, she wasn’t sure, but she wanted him so badly suddenly.

Before she knew it Rhett was tilting his head and his lips were heading straight for hers. Jet wanted to feel those lips again. She wanted to be lost in the heat and magnetism that came with his kiss. She wanted Rhett more than anything. As she closed her eyes, preparing, Jet saw Jane’s face. She saw the cute smile of understanding as Jane had said she was fine with Rhett giving her a ride home and she felt her heart miss a beat.

“Wait.” A single word left her lips as her eyes reopened. Rhett paused only a few inches from her mouth.

“What?”

“We can’t. I’m sorry. I just can’t. I’m with Jane and I just can’t.” His forehead leaned against hers and they froze there sharing the same space.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…I’m just so damn drawn to you, and you touched me and…..”

“I know. I want you too, but I don’t cheat. I don’t cheat Rhett and Jane trusted me today and I can’t do that to her.” Jet leaned back further dropping her hand from his face.

“Damnit I hate when Link’s right. I have zero self-control.” Rhett leaned back in his seat with a growl and smacked the steering wheel.

“I’m going to go inside now, okay. We’re not going to do this again Rhett; we’re not going to be alone together for a while okay?”

“But we start filming in like two weeks.” He looked at her with a questioning glance and let out a frustrated growl.

“And, we’re going to be fine. I’m not saying we won’t work together and make an awesome film. We just aren’t going to be alone together, okay?”

“I really didn’t mean to try anything Jet.” He growled and rubbed his hand over his own chin.

“I know. It’s okay Rhett. It is. We just have a strong physical connection and we have to keep it under control. I really want to see where things go with Jane.”

“But she’s so young. I mean….really young.”

“Rhett don’t go here. I care about her. I know she’s young, but I care about her.”

“She is hot, I’ll give you that. I mean when you guys were kissing.”

“I’m getting out of the car now.” Jet smiled at him and moved her hand giving his knee a quick squeeze.

“Please….you can’t do that. I mean….” He licked over his bottom lip.

“Oh….oh…I’m going, sorry. Goodnight Rhett. I’ll be in touch and we’ll set up when things start.” Jet nodded and climbed out of the truck with a wave and a smile. She walked towards her front door and noticed the car was not in the driveway. Great! She was going to have to deal with Jane trying to drive home drunk again. At least she knew she hadn’t seen anything, even though nothing really happened with Rhett, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta, so apologies on any typos. Hope you enjoy and I'd love your comments. I'm starting to really enjoy this story.


	6. Ch. 6

Jet would be lying to herself if she said the next three months were easy. They weren’t. She and Jane got better. She felt recommitted to their relationship and Jane seemed happy. She started to even talk about moving in with Jet. Of course, that was a whole new level that Jet wasn’t sure she was ready for, but it was nice to know that Jane trusted her and that they might have a future together.

When work started at the studio, everything felt good. Jet was so excited to see Charlie in action again and Rhett and Link both added a ton of humor to situations. They were pretty good actors despite how goofy they could be at times. Jet loved every minute though. She grew closer to Link as she got to know him and enjoyed his silliness more than anything. She and Rhett intentionally avoided being alone together, which worked. It even became a rhythm after a while. When the last person with them was about to leave, one of them would just quietly slip away as well. It was nothing, and Jet felt no tension most of time.

Of course, there were those moments that made it difficult. The moments where they would accidentally brush against each other, or end up in a group picture or hug. His touch would do things to her when that happened. Jet knew it did something for him too because he would have the same pause and catch her eyes. It was those nights she felt guilty meeting up with Jane.

Jane didn’t seem to notice the moments. She didn’t seem to pick up on Jet’s sudden pushes to be with her. The quickies the moment Jane would come over were just something she took in stride. Jane even stopped her once and told Jet that the spontaneity was hot. Jet tried to play it off, and she almost convinced herself. It couldn’t be Rhett’s accidental brush against her leg that made Jet want to rip Jane’s clothes off the instant she could. It wasn’t the fact that he caught her as she tripped that made her bury her face in Jane’s pussy for hours. Those things couldn’t have a correlation because that would mean that Jet was still caught on Rhett and she had to fight against that.

Those three months were hard, and one day Jet’s façade came crashing down. It was the simplest thing that did it too. The simplest thing.

“God, you are so good at that. Jesus Jet, please….I can’t take anymore.” Jet had been going down on her girlfriend for nearly an hour at this point Jane was a sloppy mess.

“Then, what do you want to do next, baby?” The word slipped out of her mouth in a deep playful tone and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

“Did you just call me baby?” Jane pulled Jet up to be level with her face and she came willingly, leaning in to kiss Jane.

“Yea, why?” 

“It was just weird. I mean you sort of sounded like Rhett. I’ve been watching their show, you know that right?”

“You told me. I’ve watched it too.”

“The way you just said that, well, it sounded just like how Rhett talks to food. Have you been watching them film at the studio?”

“I have, why?”

“Nothing, I just got this weird feeling when you called me that. It was sort of like you were thinking about him.”

“Jane, come on. Why are you being weird? I’m in bed with you, you know. Why would you even bring Rhett up?”

“Why are you getting so defensive? Do you still like him Jet?” Jane rolled towards her with an accusation written all over her face.

“Jane, quit it. Rhett is my friend, that’s it, that’s all. We barely even text. We just work together. Even if I picked up something he says, would that be so weird?”

“How much time do you spend alone with him Jet?”

“What?” Jet sat up, angry. She had been going out of her way to not be alone with Rhett at all. She refused to text anything personal with him or be alone in any situation, even the most innocuous, and Jane was accusing her of this crap?

“I just asked if you were alone with him.” Jane sat up as well.

“Jane, this is bullshit. I barely text him and I avoid being alone with him ever and you are sitting there accusing me like this. I mean fuck…I was just eating you out for the last hour and you’re wondering if I’m thinking about Rhett?”

“Well are you?” 

“I’m not. I don’t think about him when I’m with you. I think about you, and I want you. God.”

“If you want me so bad, then why are you going back to the studio tonight?” Jane crossed her arms.

“We have to film a few segments in the dark. I told you. I’m not going to be alone with Rhett tonight either since you trust me so little. You know you could come with me. There’s nothing stopping you. You can sit there on the sidelines and make sure we don’t even look at each other weird.” Jet was pissed. 

She started to get herself dressed and stormed to the bathroom brushing through her hair. Jet wanted to take a shower before she left, but it was now way more important to not continue this stupid argument. Jet thought they were past this jealousy and she had modified her every interaction with Rhett in order to avoid it too. Jane was just pushing her buttons.

“Aren’t you going to shower before you go in?”

“I was, but honestly I just want to not deal with you anymore right now. I can’t believe I have alienated a friend of mine and been so damn cognizant to not even be near to him for months and you’re acting like I’ve done something wrong just because I used a word that he does. This is fucking crazy. You are so immature sometimes.” Jet felt the anger consuming her. It had been building for months and she knew it.

“You’re so defensive. You do still want him, don’t you?”

“I’m not answering that. Just please lock up when you leave, okay? I’ll call you tomorrow when you’ve realized what a bitch you’re being.”

“A bitch, did you just call me a bitch?” Shit, Jet could slap herself right now. If there was one button she did not want to push it was that one, and yet….

“Look I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, you meant it and I can’t believe you. Fuck you Jet.” Jet growled in frustration and grabbed her purse heading out the door.

*****************************************  
When she pulled up to the studio in Burbank, Jet knew she was early. Her nerves were on edge and she had run away, because that’s what she was good at running away from an argument, especially one she didn’t know how to respond to. She grabbed her purse, heading towards the door and hoping to be able to take her mind off of everything.

Jet tried the door, and found it locked and she turned pushing her back against the wall. Great, she was going to have to wait outside now. She opened up her phone and saw two missed calls and at least 10 texts all from Jane. With a sigh, she closed it again; there was no way she was going to be able to deal with that until later.

“Hey, you’re early.” Rhett’s voice made her look up. He was strolling up, keys in hand. His longer hair blew a little bit in the wind.

“Yea, I needed to get out of the house.” She gave him a soft smile, not even realizing this was the first time they were truly alone since that night in his truck.

“Everything okay? I mean don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t look quite as together as you usually do.” He unlocked the door and ushered her inside.

“Jane and I had a fight, and it was bad.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” His eyes were caring as he looked at her.

“I probably shouldn’t, but I could use a friendly ear.” 

“Let me grab some water and we’ll chat in the lounge. Do you want anything?”

“Water sounds great Rhett. How long do we have until everyone shows up?”

“They’ll be here in like half an hour.” He motioned to the couch and went to grab water. Jet felt better almost instantly, just knowing she could talk to Rhett. He returned a moment later and sat on the opposite side of the couch, leaving space between them, although not much once he stretched a leg out to turn towards her.

“Do you have something you came to do? I don’t want to interrupt you.”

“Stop. You need to talk, so talk.”

“You have no idea how good it is to have someone say that. I care about Jane, but she’s just not much of a listener. We had the dumbest fight. I mean I called her ‘baby’ and she just took that and ran straight to crazy town.” Jet sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

“What? Alright, you’re going to have to be more specific than that or I’m going to call her to tell her to grow up.” He smiled and Jet turned in to him cradling her legs in her arms.

“So, we’re…you know…having sex.”

“Be more specific.” Rhett wiggled his eyebrows and Jet couldn’t help but smile. 

“You wish. Anyways, perv, we’re having sex and I called her baby. Then, she tells me I sounded like you. Of all the times for her to even bring you up. I mean I’m buried in her pussy and she brings you up.” Jet slapped a hand over her mouth and turned red. She really had not meant to go into so much detail with him.

“Oh. First of all, so hot. Second, what does it even matter if you sounded like me? I mean we’re friends and we’ve been seeing each other practically every day.” 

“I know, right? So, then she goes on this rant about I must be thinking about you, and then when I get upset she calls me defensive. Then, I snap at her and tell her that we’re, you and I, just friends so she needs to chill out.”

“Which is 100% right. We are never even alone together, well I mean until today.”

“I don’t even care about that anymore. I should be able to be alone with who I want to and text with who I want to. That’s what I told her. I flipped out. And, she started asking me how much time we’re alone together and everything. I was pissed. I mean I literally just ate this chick out for an hour…an hour Rhett and now she’s on my ass about thinking of someone else.”

“Oh fuck, Jet that’s…..Rhett readjusted his pants in front of her and she felt herself flush at the thought of his excitement.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be graphic, but I was just pissed. I’m not trying to rub anything in your face or anything.”

“There’s a choice of words.” He laughed a little and Jet snickered too.

“I’m trying to be serious here Rhett.”

“I know, and I’m trying to not picture you naked buried in Jane’s pussy. So, you’ll forgive me if it’s not that easy.” He shifted his jeans down again and Jet watched before shaking her head to continue.

“I just flipped out Rhett. All this time that I’ve been on eggshells about our friendship and she starts the bullshit again. Then, she was like ‘why are you going to the studio tonight?” Suddenly, she doesn’t trust me at all, which is crap. I’m the one who put the brakes on things when we almost kissed, and I’m the one that has kept you at a distance even though you are so easy to talk to and make me feel better.”

“I completely get where you’re coming from. You really have tried to do everything to make her feel comfortable, and trust me I love talking to you too. You know I’ve missed it.” He leaned in patting her hand softly.

“Thank you. I was a bitch though. I mean she was accusing me and I was angry. I invited her here to watch and told her she could keep tabs on me, and she had the nerve to get more upset and ask me if I still wanted you.”

“Oh.”

“So, then I put the nail in the coffin. I told her to call me after she realized what a bitch she was. I knew it was a big button for her, and I said that shit anyways. I mean the look on her face Rhett. I shouldn’t have gone there.”

“Wait, you called her a bitch?”

“Yes. I did. Then, of course, I pulled a signature move and I left. I just fucking left. I’m such an asshole.”

“Wow. I have nothing for you on the bitch thing, except you are really going to have to apologize. Although, I don’t know where she gets off accusing you of all that. I mean just over saying the word ‘baby’?”

“Right? I’ve been such a fucking good girlfriend, and here we were talking about her moving in and everything. Then, bam she’s back to jealous little girl again.”

“It should be enough for her when you said you didn’t want me anymore. Plus, you’ve been completely cutting me off, like no texts, no nothing. I don’t’ get why she doesn’t trust you.”

“I don’t know. Sometimes I wonder if it’s just because she’s so young. She might just not be mature enough. I didn’t tell her that I didn’t want you, by the way, although maybe I should have.”

“Why didn’t you tell her that Jet?” Rhett had grown closer somehow and Jet was just noticing, worse she couldn’t tell if it was her that moved or him. Her nerves were on edge from the fight still and she was so frustrated, but Rhett’s smell was invading her nostrils. She wasn’t sure what the scent was exactly, but it was pure Rhett, and it was making her excited.

“I…..I couldn’t.”

“You need to tell her that. She needs to hear you say that you’re devoted to her, trust me.” Rhett’s fingers suddenly lifted her chin and she was staring into his eyes.

“I can’t tell her that Rhett. I just can’t.”

“Why not?” 

“Because it’s not true. I can’t lie to her.” Jet leaned up then, without even thinking and kissed him. It was like one minute she was rational and explaining this argument and the next the world made sense on some primal level that had been right in front of her. 

Rhett didn’t move at first, and then he sprang into action. He was far quicker than she expected and she was on her back in an instant with him lying between her legs, mouth devouring hers. Jet moaned into him and her fingers ran through his hair. He was warm and enticing as he groped on her body and his tongue ventured between her lips. God she needed this. Jet wanted him so badly.

“Oh fuck, you smell like pussy still. I want you so much.” His fingers gripped her tighter.

“Yes, please. I need you ….please.” The heat was intense between them as she clawed at his ass, pulling him against her as best she could.

“Rhett are you sleeping on the couch?” A voice rang out coming towards them and Rhett and Jet both sat up to look. It was Link, who was standing there with his eyebrows up, just staring at them.

“Fuck.” Jet said a single word and scrambled out from under Rhett’s body racing to the bathroom. What the hell was she thinking? This wasn’t her. Her head wasn’t right, and she felt the need to slap herself for the second time that evening.

A few cold splashes of water later and she went back out to where the two guys were.

“What are you doing man?” Link was angry at his friend and Jett slowed her approach.

“I don’t know. I don’t fucking know. We were just talking and then she kissed me and it was like a switch was flipped. I can’t resist her. On some level, it’s like I can smell her Link. The moment she’s close to me it’s just…boom…I want her.”

“You’re dating someone now Rhett. You can’t be doing this. That woman is taken, by a woman for gosh sake. You need to control your dick man. Do I even have to mention that you’re doing that in the studio, on our common couch?”

“I’m sorry man. I don’t know what happened.”

“Nothing happened, that was me. I’m just keyed up from an argument with Jane and I did something stupid. I’m sorry Link. It won’t happen again. And, Rhett, I’m really sorry I did not know you were seeing anyone. That was just a shitty thing for me to do. Now, I’d appreciate if we can all just pretend it never happened and get this filming done.” Jet stepped out of the shadows and laid things out.

“Jet that was not just you.” Rhett was standing and he approached her.

“Rhett, please.” She put a hand up and he nodded.

“I’m going to my office for a minute. I’ll….I’ll be back.” Rhett walked past her and down the hallway.

“I’m going to get some air. I’ll be ready to start when everyone gets here.” Jet smiled at Link and made her way to the door.

“You know you can talk to me if you need to Jet. I mean you don’t have to just turn to him.” Link smiled and she turned to him.

“Thank you. I guess Rhett just got here first today, and….I need air okay?” She turned walking out.

The rest of the evening Jet spent avoiding Rhett entirely. They were never within a foot of each other as they set things up for shots, and they didn’t speak. When it was over and time to tear everything down, Jet grabbed his arm, steering him to the side of the room.

“Look, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have done that to Jane and I definitely didn’t know you were seeing someone. I fucked up. Can we just go back to only friends and leave it there? I really want to talk to you again, even if it’s only over text once in a while.” She gave him a smile.

“Absolutely. Look, the girl I’m seeing is only casual so not a big deal, but I honestly don’t think you should say anything to Jane. If you really want to make things work then don’t tell her about a momentary lapse that was really just kissing. You’re allowed one small mistake, so just let it be.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you on Monday alright? We’ll wrap up the last few scenes and then we can go back to casual text buddies.” Jet gave him a soft smile and then went back to help clean up.


	7. Ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet and Jane try to work out the kinks in their relationship.

When Jet got home that night, she went through her messages, which did not make her feel much better. It was mostly Jane apologizing for being jealous, and it was enough to make her regret everything that had happened. Eventually, Jet reached a boiling point and went out to her car heading over to see her girlfriend. Jane was thrilled; of course the flowers Jet brought helped.

From there, things seemed to go back to normal. Filming only took one more week and after that Jet didn’t text Rhett at all for a while. They were nearly strangers, except for an occasional hello from him and response from her. It made her sad every time she saw the one word text, but she couldn’t bring herself to rekindle a friendship that she wished had been so much more. 

Despite all of it, everything seemed to have worked itself out. When the film was finally all put together and edited, they submitted it for awards everywhere and Rhett and Link put it up on the website. It was great. It took off and Jet was getting offers left and right for work. She was in heaven, and busy as hell. It seemed she was always being asked to fly somewhere to discuss a new project. It was great, but it had its negatives.

First of all, Jet was always thinking about work. She poured herself into it, always up half the night typing away at her computer. Second, she was gone, a lot. Jane hated it. It was that struggle that made her reach out to Rhett. She needed a friend who was just as busy as she was, and she needed to hear from him somehow.

‘Hey, can you text for a minute?’ She dropped the line as she sat at the airport.

‘Yea, what’s up?’ 

‘I’ve been working like crazy and Jane and I are drifting apart. I was hoping you had some insight on making a relationship work when you’re this busy.’

‘I have a feeling this is a phone conversation. Can you talk?’

‘No. I’m at the airport waiting on a flight.’

‘Step away and call me anyways.’ He typed the words and Jet realized she needed this. So, she called him.

“Rhett?”

“Hi. Sorry I told you to call me like that, but you just seemed stressed.”

“I am, and I know you probably don’t want to hear about my girlfriend troubles, but…”

“Jet, I’m here for you no matter what. Honestly, I miss talking to you about anything. I want to be friends, remember? That’s especially true when you need it, and you sound like you need it.” His voice had such a calming effect on her. Jet took a deep breath, feeling comforted for the first time in what felt like forever.

“You know you’re awesome right?”

“Uh, yea, of course. Anyways, what’s going on with Jane?”

“Well, you know we made up after that fight, and then things got good, really good. Then, my work took off, and now she’s been so pissed. I mean I can’t blame her I guess. I’ve been crazy. I’m flying here and there and then I’m working all the time.”

“First of all, take it from me that you can’t let work be your whole life. You have to put time into your relationships and hobbies outside of work. So, for you that means Jane. You have to find a way to give her time that is just hers. Link, for instance, has a date night with Christy. Even when things are chaotic and we’re working late every night on something, he sets aside a night where it’s just them and no work talk at all. Jesse and I tried it when I was married and it worked…well…you know what I’m saying.” 

“A date night, huh? It’s hard for me to even imagine walking away from work for a night to do that.”

“I know, but she’ll appreciate it. Trust me; you need time devoted to her. It’s the only way you’re going to make things work and you have to do it now before things get really hectic.”

“Thanks Rhett.”

“Anytime, although, I probably shouldn’t be helping you with Jane considering everything.” Jet heard the wistfulness in his voice.

“Listen, she’s good and we’re good. I know I haven’t messaged much, but I want you to know I’m happy Rhett. Jane and I are really making a go of things and I haven’t been happy like this in a long time. It may not be what you want, but I think it’s what I need right now.” Jet felt a twinge as she said it. She really believed this is what she needed, but she felt like she would always wonder what being with Rhett would be like.

“I know and that’s why I’m going to be here for you, but you have to talk to me Jet. I miss you like crazy. I haven’t wanted to text with what happened last time, but man I miss seeing your messages. And trust me that I get it. I understand that I’m the one that blew an opportunity with being too busy at work to make time for you. If I can stop you from making the same mistake, well it would make me happy to see you happy.”

“Things happen for a reason Rhett; maybe it never would have worked out for us. I don’t know. What I do know is that my life feels like it’s coming together, except I’m missing my friend.”

“Who? Tell me and I’ll kick their ass.” He sounded almost serious and then Jet remembered how many times he had bullshitted her. 

“It’s this big idiot guy with great hair. I haven’t been sending him hellos and he hasn’t been sending them to me either.” She mocked him a little in her voice and then laughed.

“Man that sounds nice. Now, go get on your plane and stop being a stranger. Let me know how things go with Jane.” He sighed and they said their goodbyes.

Jet felt like a weight was lifted, and more importantly, she had a plan. When she got home, she called Jane and suggested that they go out. Jane was skeptical at first, but ultimately agreed.

***********************************  
“Jet that was so nice. I can’t remember the last time you put your phone away and just ate with me.” She and Jane stood at her stoop and Jet just stared at the beautiful woman in front of her.

“I really enjoyed it too. I’m sorry I’ve been so distant and busy.”

“I guess that’s what I get for dating the next hot writer. You know you’re hella impressive. You have so much talent and you’re like really going somewhere.” Jet smiled at the younger woman’s words. Jane still had such an L.A. way of talking. Jet didn’t know if she would ever get used to it, or if Jane would grow out of it one day as she grew older. 

“It doesn’t mean anything if you can’t share it with someone.” She stroked her fingers along Jane’s cheek and the younger woman leaned in giving her a soft kiss.

“You’re too good to me Jettie. I can’t stay tonight, though. I mean I have drum circle in the morning you know.”

“I know. I wish you could, but I do have a suggestion.”

“What’s that my gorg girl?” Jane gave her another peck and Jet felt her heart leap. She was really falling for this woman. It hit her like a ton of bricks in that moment.

“I think that once a week you and I should have a date night. It’ll be like tonight. We’ll just be totally together, no phones, no work, and we’ll enjoy each other.”

“Jet that would be so good. You know, though, I was thinking that maybe there was a way for us to see each other more even though you’re busy. So, maybe we could do both things.”

“What are you suggesting Jane?’

“Well, like, what if we moved in together?”

“Really? I mean after the last few months, you’d want to live together?” Jet was a little taken aback. That was definitely not what she expected Jane to ever suggest. Half of her wondered if they were even about to split up after their last fight. Jane always was a little impetuous though, and she also wondered if the other woman had even thought the suggestion through before it came out of her mouth.

“Yea. I was just thinking that like we’re not seeing each other so much because you know I always have to go home or you do. Then, I thought if we lived together we’d have so much more time to see each other. Plus, you know I love you Jet. You’re my lady.” Jane hadn’t said she loved her before and Jet felt herself shiver a little. Those three little words hadn’t been directed at her since Mitchell and he had perverted them in her mind. 

“Let me think about it okay? You know I was hurt before and I’m complicated.”

“That’s why you should say yes Jettie. Let me uncomplicate you. We’ll move in together, no pressure, and then you’ll see that things can just be chill.”

“I’ll think about it, but we are going to do date night.”

“Sounds great. Sleep well gorge.” She smiled at Jet and leaned in for a goodnight kiss. Jet sighed as she watched her leave and walked into the house. 

From there, she paced for a while, before she told herself that she just had to calm down. Jet couldn’t though, the thoughts in her head were running at full speed and she couldn’t do anything but try to reason it all out. She needed a friend, another voice to calm the thoughts. Jet forced herself to sit down and then she called Rhett. Her leg bounced as she tried to think of what Jane said. Could she really move in with her and it not be a big deal? Was it possible that it would bring them closer together or would it cause them to explode? After ten rings, Jet hung up. Rhett was clearly not answering, so now what was she going to do? 

Without thinking about it too much, she dialed the next number, Link. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hey Jet, what’s going on?” Link’s soft voice came through and she sighed heavily.

“I’m so sorry to bother you Link, but I had to talk to someone. I….I’m kind of freaking out right now.”

“No worries. I told you that you could call me anytime. What’s going on?”

“Jane just left after our date, and it was awesome. I mean Rhett suggested a date night because we’ve been fighting and everything and it was great. Then, I suggest that we make it a regular thing, you know keep the good part going. But, Jane, she…she suggested we move in together and she said she loved me. Now, I’m tripping out and I need someone to talk to.”

“Whoa, now hold on. You went from a date night to moving in together?”

“Yea, is that crazy?”

“It’s not crazy I guess. I mean you’ve been dating for a while now right?”

“Yea, for almost a year now.”

“Have you talked about moving in together before?”

“No. I honestly thought we were getting close to breaking up, but then I called Rhett and he talked to me and made this suggestion so I thought I would try. But, now she wants to move in together Link.”

“Did she say why all of the sudden she was asking?”

“She said that way we would see each other even if I was busy.”

“Okay, so do you think Jane thinks of this as a step forward in your relationship or is it just convenience? Because, you both need to be on the same page.”

“I guess for me it’s a big deal because of my last boyfriend.”

“You lived with him?”

“Yea, and it was a huge mistake.”

“I think it can be sometimes if you’re not ready. Like, when Christy and I first got married adjusting to living together was nuts. Of course, you know I’m a bit neurotic.”

“A bit? Link, you’re wound up tighter than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“Okay, ha-ha. You called me for advice you know. I can go anytime.”

“Don’t please.”

“Jet, I’m just messing with you, don’t worry about it. All I’m saying is learning to live with someone can be hard. Is that what ended your last relationship just trying to live together?”

“Not as much as the fact that he was an abusive asshole.”

“Oh Jet, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up a painful memory.”

“It’s okay. You know Mitchell was just a monster. I mean my last memory of him was hitting a wall, then me, and then the cops were there. I guess I’m just worried about heading down that same path.”

“Wow, girl you should have told me that. No wonder you’re freaked out. Well, listen, Jane doesn’t strike me as the type to hit anything. I think you’re safe, but I get why you’d be worried to move forward. You can’t let that stop you from ever being with someone again though.”

“I don’t want it to, but I guess part of me feels like once someone moves in they have rights over you, like property.”

“How long was Mitchell abusive?”

“Psychologically, our whole relationship, but physically only at the end. The last night, though, I thought he broke my face. I mean to watch someone hit a wall and then turn on you….it was pretty insane and you know Jane’s the first serious relationship I’ve had since then.”

“What about Rhett? Was that harder because he was a guy?” Link asked her the question and Jet had to stop and reconcile her feelings. This was Rhett’s friend too, his best friend. Of course he was going to ask if Rhett caused those feelings. Link was just curious though, he wasn’t fishing for information. That just wasn’t his way.

“I don’t know. We were never really serious you know? He and I messed around some but we are just friends.”

“I’m sorry, here you are asking me about Jane and I brought him up. It’s just Rhett made it sound like you guys were sort of together after the awards show and then it all sort of changed. I guess I was trying to figure out if that was because of this butthole Mitchell or not.”

“I’m not sure Link. I hope not, but I’m not sure. Rhett and I have moved on though. We’re just friends now, and he was totally awesome with me the last time we talked. He helped me with Jane.”

“He’s a good guy Jet. Once he’s your friend, he’ll be your friend forever. But, that’s not why you called. It sounds to me like maybe you aren’t worried about Jane moving in. I think you’re worried about how you feel about her. Do you love her?”

“I’m not sure. I think those words are screwed up in my mind now, and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to say them again. I care about her and I don’t want things to end between us.”

“Well, then you have to ask yourself if moving in is a way to keep things good between you. I mean what if Jane wants to move forward? It’s not fair to lead her on. If you want things to keep going, maybe moving in is the right thing. Either way, I think you have to talk to her about it. Does she know about Mitchell?”

“She knows a little. Jane’s not always the easiest to talk to, and she doesn’t like talking about guys I’ve been with. Jane’s a lesbian, so she doesn’t really get it.”

“Huh? I mean I’m straight, but I can talk to my gay friends about their boyfriends.”

“Jane’s just hard that way. She’s young and she gets really jealous, especially when she feels like she can’t compete.”

“Listen, Jet, I have to get to bed, but it just sounds to me like you need to have a real conversation with Jane about how you feel. Then, you can both decide if moving in together is right for you. As for saying I love you, well she should understand if you aren’t ready. Nothing like that should be forced in a relationship. I mean I said it before Christy, way before, and we’re married with three kids. Words don’t mean everything. It’s more about working together. Talk to her, and let me know how it goes.”

“Thanks Link. Say hi to Christy and the kids for me. We’ll talk soon.”

Jet got off the phone and sighed. Link was easy to talk to, and she loved that she now had two close male friends. There was just something refreshing about getting a male perspective in some situations. Plus, Link and she had become close over the last few months and having him understand her situation made her feel not so crazy somehow.

*************************************  
The next day, Jet woke up to text messages from Rhett and Jane. She yawned and clicked on Rhett’s first.

‘Hey, sorry I missed your call last night. I crashed out early. Link told me you chatted though. Let me know if you need to talk anymore. I’m here for you Jet.’ 

His words made her smile. Jet felt comforted just getting a text from Rhett. She typed a quick response

‘Thanks. Link was great, and I think I know what I need to do. I’ll talk to you soon.’

She sighed and clicked on Jane’s text next.

‘Morning gorg babe. Drum circle was awesome. I was talking to some of my friends and I really think that moving in together would be cool. Can we talk about it tonight?’   
Jane’s message was simple and Jet thought it was the best she was going to get from the younger woman. So, she messaged her to set up a time to talk.

That night, Jet and Jane had dinner together again, and without drum circle, Jane could come inside to chat. Jet poured them both a beer and they sat down at the table.

“So, what do you think Jet? Wanna do it?” Jane gave her a big grin, making what she had to say all the more difficult.

“Jane, listen, I just don’t think I’m ready to live together yet. I want to be together and I want to have a date night every week, but living together is too much for me right now.”

“What? Jet, come on, it’s not that big of a deal. We’d just be roommates and then we have us. Plus, it would save us a lot of money.”

“Jane, you haven’t lived with someone that you’re dating before. I know it seems like it will just be fun for you, but it means more than just that. To me, it’s a big step and after Mitchell, well, it’s huge.”

“Come on Jet; you know I hate talking about the guys you’ve dated.”

“I know, but we should. Mitchell and I were toxic and it really fucked up my head to be with him, so I’m going to need some time. He’s the last person I lived with, and it just became him controlling me.”

“I don’t want to control you Jet. I just want to be here, and be with you as much as I can.”

“Jane, you’ve already been a little controlling with the Rhett thing, and I just can’t go back to something so serious yet.”

“It doesn’t have to be serious. It’ll just be fun. Plus, I mean I love you and that’s what people in love do. They move forward.” Jane was sort of right, although, Jet didn’t think she really understood what she was saying.

“Jane, it is serious to me, and I know that you said you love me, but that’s such a loaded word. The last person that said that to me was Mitchell, but his love came with anger and violence and it was so perverted.”

“But mine’s not like that. Can’t you just let Mitchell go? Or is it that he had a cock and I don’t?” Jane was clearly upset and Jet wanted to run away. She hated confrontation since Mitchell, but this time she swore she wouldn’t. Jane deserved better from her, and she was going to do better than their last big fight.

“I have let him go in a lot of ways Jane, and this has nothing to do with what equipment either of you have. You know you shouldn’t make this about gender. I hate it when you do that. I respect that you are a lesbian and you should respect that I’m bisexual. Body parts mean nothing to me. I care about the person I’m with regardless of their gender.”

“Come on Jettie, don’t get upset. I just haven’t been with anyone bi before, you know that.”

“I do, and I understand that there is a lot that you haven’t done in relationships yet. I wish I was still like you in a lot of ways, but I’m not. I have baggage. I’ve been hurt more than you understand and I hope you never get hurt like that Jane. Here’s the thing, though, when you love someone you have to understand their baggage and you have to work with them to get past it together. You can barely talk to me about my past let alone work with me to get past it. I mean I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to tell you that I love you. Is that something you can live with?”

“Do you? Do you love me?”

“I can’t answer that Jane, not with those words. I can tell you that I care about you and I want you in my life.”

“Then, do one or the other.”

“What?”

“Either tell me you love me or move in with me. You owe me that much. We’ve been dating for a year. You should know if you love me and you should know if you want a future with me. I’m tired of waiting Jet.” Jane was right, and Jet’s breath caught as tears fell down her face.

“I can’t do either Jane. I’m not ready and that’s all I can say. I just want to be with you and care about you and show you that I care about you. Can we do that?”

“I just don’t get how you can hold on to Mitchell so hard, unless this is about Rhett.”

“Are you kidding right now? You’re going to bring up Rhett.”

“Well, which one is stopping you from being more serious with me?”

“Jane, I think you should leave now. I’ll call you tomorrow after I’ve had time to think.”

“What? No. No Jet. If I leave right now, then I think we should take a real break.”

“What does that mean Jane?”

“I think we should take a break from each other until you can either tell me you love me or decide that you want me to live with you.”

“You want to take a break and give me an ultimatum?”

“Yes, because I’m tired of all your baggage and all this treating me like I don’t get things. You’re so busy and you think you’re so important that I should just wait for you. I think that if you spend some time without me then you’ll realize that you love and you can’t live without me. So, we should just not talk for a while.”

“Is that what you want?”

“I think it is. You’ll see how much you need me and then we can move past all this stuff. Jet, you’re such an awesome person and I really love you, but I need you to feel the same way and I think you will if we just are apart for a while.” Jane stood up and made her way to Jet’s door. Jet didn’t get up, just listening until the other woman left. 

Tears flowed down her face that night, but she didn’t reach out to anyone. She wanted to feel it, and she wanted to work it out on her own. Jet did too. By the next day, Jet almost felt a sense of relief. Jane had pushed her too hard and simply didn’t understand what she needed. This time apart would be good. Jet needed to clear her head of everyone and figure out what she really wanted and what she was ready for on her own.

The next two months, Jet spent working hard, but she also found time to really enjoy herself. She made time to do the things she enjoyed when she wanted, and she didn’t have to answer to anyone. It was a nice break from the seeming chaos she had brought on herself with Rhett and Jane. She did still text with Rhett, but she said nothing about Jane. There was no need. Jet was taking a break from romantic stuff and enjoying her freedom.

Soon enough, her messages with Rhett became only business. They discussed the movie and even started to talk about making a sequel. They would check in with each other, but it was only to ask how they were each doing. No mention was made of anything romantic or their relationships or lack thereof. Jet got used to the rhythm of having him as a friend, and she slowly stopped missing that feeling of having someone in her bed. It was nice.

When Link started to shoot her messages about really drafting a sequel, she easily slipped into discussing the project with both men. It would be nice to be working with them again. They made a good team. Before long, Jet had formed an outline of the sequel to their film and Rhett and Link both approved it. From there, she started writing furiously. It took a month before it came together, but when it did, Jet felt good.

One day when she already had some meetings scheduled near Burbank, she decided it was time to see the guys again in person. So, Jet made plans to drop by the studio and give them the script in person. It had been almost 4 months since she saw either Rhett or Link in person, and she was more than eager to see both their smiles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, forgive any typos as I do not have an editor or beta. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it was smutless, sigh. Let me know what you think in the comments. I thrive on feedback.


	8. Ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet faces Rhett again after months apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for sure...like a lot of my work.

It was about 4 when Jet opened the studio door. No one greeted her on the other side and it made her a little suspicious. Although, she figured they were all out filming or setting up so she would just drop off the script copies on Rhett’s and Link’s desks for a surprise when they returned. She had hoped to see them, but if it wasn’t meant to be it wasn’t.

“Hey stranger.” Rhett’s smile greeted her as she made her way into his shared office with Link. It seemed she was going to get to see them after all. 

“Hey.” Jet smiled and relaxed instantly seeing him, although she hadn’t really been expecting to it was a nice surprise.

“So, I put together a draft script and I thought I would drop it off for you guys. Plus, I kind of wanted to say hi in person. It’s been a long time. What are you…?” Rhett had his hands buried in his hair and he had a pained look on his face. Jet just stood there puzzled.

“We were thinking of doing a sketch so the crew put these clip/rubber band things in my hair. I’m trying to get the damned things out.” He seemed so frustrated, and his long arms were working blind as he struggled above his head. Of course, the grey long sleeve shirt that he wore was pulled tight, and he looked every bit as good as she remembered him. That was Jet’s problem, though, and she forced herself to take a deep breath before she spoke again.

“Don’t be so rough. Ugh….here let me help.” Jet moved over in front of his chair, plopping the scripts on the side. Her back was to his desk as her hands went to his hair, picking a small section that was caught up in a rubber band to work at. He released his hands down and slid his sleeves up just a little revealing tan forearms. Jet tried not to follow his large hands as they adjusted the fabric, but it was hard.

“How bad is it?” He sounded a little less frustrated now that she was helping.

“It’s not that bad. Just let me work at it and stay still.” She scratched her nails through the back of his hair in an effort to comfort him. “You’re rocking longer hair now huh?” His hair was soft as it brushed against her fingers and she freed the first rubber band.

“Yea. I’m letting it go natural a bit. Do you like it?”

“Ask me when I have all these out. What were you thinking?” She started on a second one, carefully pulling individual strands of dirty blond from the grasp of some kind of clip.

“I’m not sure. I just….mmmmm.” He hummed a little low in his throat. Jet felt heat move through her body at the noise. After not seeing him in person for months, she should have known better than to be this close to him alone, but she had just jumped in without thinking. She glanced downward and saw the soft bridge of his nose and then a view into the unbuttoned top of his shirt. God he looked good.

“Is this okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” She tried to focus on what she was doing even as his familiar scent drifted up to her.

“Uh…yea….it’s….yea.” He was a little breathy as he spoke and Jane felt the need to press her thighs together. She had to control herself. She had to think of something to talk about, anything. It would be enough to break the train of thought.

“So, are you still seeing the same person?” What? Why did she ask that? Damnit. Oh well, Jet figured maybe it was enough to break the moment between them.

“No, we didn’t work. I’m actually….I’m single….oh Jet…” He almost moaned his words as her fingers moved to the next spot. She held onto his scalp, letting her fingers slide just a little in comfort, as she tried to focus on the tiny band. Hearing his response hadn’t made a thing better that was certain. She was hoping he would detail something happening with some other girl and chill the room significantly, but of course that didn’t happen.

“How’s the…uh….the show doing?” What a stupid question. The show was fine. She had asked him about it over text just a week ago. 

“It’s good.” Suddenly, Rhett’s head made contact with her, his forehead coming to rest on her lower stomach. She hadn’t been expecting it, but the moment he touched her she felt heat rush to her pussy. 

“How’s it….how’s it going with Jane?” His voice seemed deeper as he asked the question. His hands moved gripping the desk on either side of her and an image of her spread eagle on the desk while he sucked and licked at her sex popped into her mind. It was getting so warm in the room right now and Jet needed to calm herself. She couldn’t even remember what he asked her suddenly.

“What did you….what did you ask me Rhett?” Her fingers slid to the next band slowly, trailing over his scalp. It wasn’t the movement from before, this was designed to garner a response and it did.

“Oh yes. I asked how it was going with Jane.” He said the words and she felt his face tilt down towards her more. His hot breath was suddenly only a few inches from her pussy. Her legs slid apart now and Jet let out a shaky sigh.

“Not good. We’re taking a….a break…” Jet was honest. She hadn’t meant to say anything to him. It was better that he wasn’t involved as she and Jane took their time apart. Of course, now she couldn’t take it back. Another band came free as Jet felt warm hands creep up and grip onto her hips, holding her in place.

“How’s my….my hair look?” He was so breathy when he spoke, and Jet knew he was feeling this too. This moment that she jumped into without thinking had turned into pure heat. 

“I have two more to go.” She tried to bring herself back. They weren’t doing anything. Sure, her fingers were scraping along one of his big erogenous zones and his mouth was dangerously close to the crotch of her yoga pants, but they weren’t doing anything. 

“Are there conditions on your break with Jane?” Rhett leaned a little closer and Jet felt his fingers get a little tighter on her body.

“Why are you asking?” She shifted her fingers just a little too much on his scalp and low grumble came from his mouth.

“Because I need you to tell me to stop if I should…otherwise…..” His face made contact with her pelvis then and he rubbed his nose along just the top of her mound. Jet groaned in response. 

“Don’t stop.” She breathed it out and even as she released another clip, his mouth opened and wet heat seared through her pants directly to her clit. 

Rhett said nothing just letting his mouth and tongue play through the fabric as Jet tried to still work on the clip in his hair. It was the last one, and she was determined to finish, although this was heading in another direction very quickly.

He continued mouthing at her and getting her more and more excited as she fumbled with the last item locked in his hair. Her hands kept pausing, though, caressing through his locks as he moved on her. Jet was so dialed up, and she felt herself nearing a release from just this simple act. There was so much tension built up between them, tension that Jet thought had dissipated. Just being near him seemed to always bring it back, and it was stifling her right now. Jet had intended to just drop off some paperwork and say hello. She thought things were done between them, and here she was about to cum on Rhett’s mouth. The whirlwind never ceased to amaze her with this man.

“There, I got it. You’re free.” Her hands skimmed over his head as she spoke, and then she was forced to let go as he stood up to his full height. There was a pause as their eyes met as if both realizing the moment they were in for the first time. 

She scanned his face wondering what she should say or do. Jet wanted him so badly that she felt paralyzed, unsure what to do first. Thankfully, Rhett made the decision, slamming his mouth onto hers and she whimpered into him as she paralleled his kiss. His left arm grabbed her, pulling her to him even as his right fumbled with her pants, pressing into them and sliding over her naked sex. 

“Oh baby you’re so wet already.” The words made her gush on his hand and he whimpered into her mouth as if the anticipation was painful. 

“Oh Rhett.” She broke from his kiss to look where her hands were going – straight to his belt. Even as his fingers slid into her, she opened his button and zipper pressing down and revealing his straining cock.

“So good.” Her fingers had wrapped around his length, adoring the velvet covering steel that was Rhett. “I want to fuck you so bad right now, you have no idea.” He growled the words at her and Jet could only moan in response as his lips made a trail down the side of her neck.

“Do it. Dear God, do it.” She was practically panting as her body grew closer and closer to a release. 

Rhett growled and removed his hand before spinning her body in his arms. Her pants were shoved down with the same speed and then Jet felt his cock pressing against her ass. His mouth returned to her neck as she spread her legs as much as she could for him. The wood of his desk edge bit into her pelvis and she loved it. The sensations were overwhelming. She propped herself open just a little more and then Rhett was at her entrance with his hot breath at her ear.

“Are you sure?” He asked the single question as he paused.

“Yes.” She panted and Rhett pushed inside of her taking her breath away. He felt perfect. He filled every inch of her and a long, rough moan left her lips. 

“I forgot how good you feel, my God.” His arms went to the desk, catching him as his mouth gripped onto the fabric covering her shoulder.

“Please, please move…..” Her right arm looped up and around his head as her left steadied her on the desk. 

Rhett pulled out just a little and then slammed home inside of her again. Jet cried out and Rhett groaned. His left hand moved over and he interlaced his fingers with hers. 

“I don’t know how much I can do this. It feels too good.” He groaned again and she dropped her right hand, grabbing his from the desk and slid it around with hers to press on her clit. He got the idea, rubbing over her now hardened nub.

“Fuck me hard and fast Rhett, make me cum.” The words tumbled from her and he groaned in response before he slammed into her again hard. She cried out once more. 

Rhett moaned and then started to slam into her as hard and fast as he could, slamming her pelvis into the desk. Jet barely noticed, instead focused on the feel of his hand and his cock working in unison and taking her into oblivion.

“Rhett….I….I’m….I’m going to cum….oh fuck….don’t stop….” She trailed the words as best she could before screaming out and being reduced to whimpers. Rhett paused, his breathing harsh against her neck.

“I’m so close. I don’t know if I can….oh….oh fuck…”

“P…pull out…I’m not on anything...” She got the words out and after one more push into her felt Rhett pull out. She felt his hand moving and then felt hot cum streak across her butt cheek as Rhett moaned. 

Just then, the door opened. “Whatever you’re watching sounds like porn dude. You have to turn it down. I literally could hear it from the kitchen.” Link walked in talking loudly and froze staring at them both. He didn’t move for far too long before shaking his head. “Why do I have to be the one to see this?” He turned shutting the door behind him.

“Well, I’m going to have to explain this one to him.” Rhett laughed a little as his breath slowly returned to normal. “Don’t move, okay. I’ll get a tissue.” Rhett wiped Jane’s body free of his cum and dropped the tissue in the trash can. She went to move and he stopped her. “Hang on; I have a wet wipe too.” He pulled out a small packet and pulled a wipe free softly caressing it over her skin.

Jet didn’t speak, still trying to gather her thoughts as she leaned over to pull up her panties and pants. Rhett fixed his pants in near silence at the same time. 

“Oh.” Jet got a full look at his face and hair then. Both were wild, clearly the result of what had just happened. “I do like the longer beard and hair.” 

“Was that a bad idea Jet?” Rhett sat down in his chair looking up at her.

“I’m not sure. My brain’s still catching up.” She sat down on the edge of his desk.

“I know what you mean. How the hell does that happen to us? I mean one minute you’re helping in my hair and then….then…”

“Great sex?” She said the words as she looked at him.

“It was, wasn’t it?” He smirked at her. 

“Oh yea baby.” She said it and then laughed. Rhett joined her laughter before scooting up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. His eyes captured hers and Jet raked her fingers through his hair softly.

A beep sounded from her right and Rhett reached over grabbing his phone. He unlocked it and looked at the message.

“Crap. I have to do this conference call in ten minutes. Can you hang out so we can talk?”

“Not really. I was just supposed to drop that off. I can call you tonight though.”

“Okay. Busy huh?”

“Too busy, but tonight I’ll just be home alone.”

“Really? I could just come over.”

“Rhett, something tells me that if you come over the last thing we’re going to do is talk.”

“What? We will talk. We talk all the time.”

“We talk on the phone here and there and we talk via text. When we’re in person alone, we never end up talking, or haven’t you noticed.”

“What if I promise that we’ll just talk?” He gave her a pleading stare.

“I’ll think about it. For now, though, you have to do your call, and I have some errands to run. I’ll call you later.”

“I can’t wait.” He pulled her face down and kissed her. Jet melted into it, before giving him a last look and heading out of the building.

“You’re not even going to say goodbye?” Link’s voice stopped her as she was about to leave.

“Sorry, hello and goodbye Link. I have to head somewhere.”

“Good to see you Jet, even if I saw too much.” He called out as she left the building.

*****************************  
“Hey Jet, I’m glad you called.” Rhett’s voice flashed her back to earlier against his desk. It was like being there with him had reawakened everything she thought she overcame.

“Hi. So, we were going to talk right?”

“Right. We should. So, you didn’t mention when we were chatting before today that you and Jane split.” He didn’t waste any time getting to the point.

“Oh, yea, well, you know it never really came up. I mean we were just casual talking and I thought you know you were seeing someone so….”

“Ah, okay. I guess I just thought you would mention that. I mean with our history and all.”

“History? I mean I think we hooked up only once really.”

“Well, in person yes, but we had those times over text and phone calls and….”

“Are you upset Rhett?” She suddenly got an odd vibe from him.

“No, no of course not. I mean you don’t have to tell me about everything in your life.”

“Look, Rhett, I’m not good at this stuff.”

“At what stuff?”

“At putting myself out there and being emotionally open. I mean even that first night when we were together you told me you wanted more than just one night, and I got all weird. I’ve been through a lot in relationships, and I guess when Jane and I decided to take a break….well I wasn’t ready to tell you because I thought you might want to give things a try and I wasn’t sure if I was ready for that.”

“Oh. Well, I mean, I’m not going to push you or anything. I just thought that we could at least discuss the possibility. You know I care about you Jet and I lost my chance being too busy while you and Jane were getting together. So, I think I’m just reacting because with you on a break it seems like I could have that opportunity back.”

“Rhett, you really feel like you lost an opportunity with me?”

“Of course. I figured we would chat after the awards show and have fun on text and on the phone, and then we’d start dating. But, by the time I was ready to start dating you and Jane were more serious and then you just told me that you were exclusive. I blew it.”

“You didn’t blow it. You never had a chance honestly. I was so closed off, but Jane just didn’t really give me space. I mean she went from flaky to let’s see each other all the time. And, after Mitchell, well I just couldn’t even sort of cheat on her. He was a real dick Rhett.”

“I felt like I blew it trust me, and then every time I’m around you that’s all I think about is how I blew my chance to be with this amazing woman. I guess I figured you felt the same way, so if you and Jane ever split, I thought you’d tell me right away. And, you haven’t told me too much about Mitchell.”

“For Mitchell, that’s…well I don’t want to talk about it. With Jane, though, part of me wanted to tell you about our break, but another part of me was scared. The intensity between us scares me, and the last two years have been crazy. I guess I just wanted some time alone to figure things out." 

“You came to see me today, though.”

“I did, although I thought Link would be there too and I would just drop off the papers and say hi and be on my way.”

“But then that whole intensity thing caught up to us huh?”

“Yea, that seems to happen. Although, I honestly just wanted to help with your hair.”

“I know, but once you were that close…I mean…”

“Trust me, I know.”

“That was a mistake then. I knew I should have waited to make a move. It was just you said you and Jane were on a break and I could smell you all around me. Plus, I have zero self-control, literally zero when it comes to you.”

“I’m not much better; especially when your mouth gets too close to me…..I mean Jesus what were you doing with your mouth?”

“Honestly, not much….considering what I wanted to be doing.”

“See this is why I’m saying we should talk and you shouldn’t come over.”

“I really want to though. It’s not just because of how amazingly hot you were today, either. I enjoy talking in person more than on the phone, generally. So, I’d much rather us being having this conversation in person.”

“Me too. I am not as big on conversations where I can’t see a person’s face. Of course, we could face time.”

“We could, but I could also grab some food and bring it over. That way we could have a sort of date and with food we’ll have something to do and not just be all over each other.”

“I don’t know. I mean we really should talk about what you want out of this, and what I do and honestly probably just wait a little bit.”

“Would a little dinner date really be that bad?”

“Do you really think we could just do dinner and talking tonight?”

“I’m not positive, but I’d be willing to give it a try.”

“And if we fail?”

“At least it will be fun?” Rhett’s voice held so much happiness and peace in it, and Jet didn’t want to resist him. There really was nothing to lose. It was just a matter of giving him a chance.

“This would be an official date then?”

“I’d like it to be. Although, I’m willing to make it a friend thing and just see what develops.”

“So, you’d understand if I sent you home and then we didn’t go out again for a bit.”

“I would understand.”

“Alright, against my better judgment, I will text you my address unless you remember it from dropping me off.”

“Nope, you have to send it again. I do have one question, though.”

“What’s that?”

“Do you like pizza?”

“Yes.”

“Great, because I know this place that makes amazing pizza. I’m going to get a meat lover’s, okay maybe two and come over.”

“Sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for bearing with any issues and please feel free to leave comments. I love them!


	9. Ch. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Jet finally have some time alone. Will they get to talk about everything they need to? Or will the temptations prove too much?

An hour later, there was a knock on her door, and Jet sprang off the couch. She had changed to more comfortable clothes from earlier after taking a quick shower, and had put on only a touch of makeup. A quick check in the mirror confirmed for her that she looked okay, but not too put together. After all, Jet was trying to make sure that this was a tame encounter with Rhett. It would just be a Friday night dinner and some chatting. Then, she was going to send him home.

“Hi.” She sighed the words as she opened the door.

“Hi. I brought pizza.” Rhett had a sexy grin on his face as he pressed the boxes towards her. His hair was up in its usual gelled perfection. Man, she loved how fluffy it was now that it had gotten a bit longer. He wore a yellow short sleeve button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Rhett was gorgeous. She knew then she was in trouble because he had definitely prettied himself up to come over.

Jet smiled at him, trying to steel herself as she opened the door further and gestured for him to come inside. He smiled and came in. 

“You can just stash those on the kitchen counter over there.” She pointed across the room and turned to lock the door as Rhett moved to put them on her counter. Jet came into the kitchen and smiled at him. 

“Shoot. Do you mind popping your shoes off? I’m kind of a no shoes in the house person.” She pointed at his sneakers with a smile.

“Oh, I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’ll grab some plates. What did you want to drink by the way?”

“What do you have?”

“A lot. Do you want a drink drink, a beer, a cider, or just soda or something?”

“Wow, that’s a lot of options.” Jet turned around holding plates just in time to see Rhett in front of her. His hands were in his pockets and she looked down to see two black GMM socks.

“Nice socks.”

“Thanks. I can get you a pair if you want.”

“I might take you up on that.”

“Here, let me help with that.” Rhett took the plates from her hands and put them on the table. Jet caught the scent of him then and felt her body respond.

“So, um….a drink?”

“A beer sounds great actually, depending on the kind.”

“I have a few different ones. I’m sort of always stocked on a bunch of stuff because my tastes vary day to day.” She smiled at him and Rhett didn’t move for a second, just watching her mouth. Jet paused too and watched as he seemed to shake himself out of it.

“Cool. Uh, well, do you mind showing me?” She shook her head at his question and moved around him to the fridge. Rhett walked up next to her and looked into the now open fridge.

It was then the world went into some type of weird slow motion for Jet. Rhett was so close to her that she could practically feel heat radiating from him. His smell was all-encompassing and she couldn’t move. He moved to reach into the door next to her and somehow his arm skimmed hers and Jet felt herself shudder.

“Anything you want is fine.” She breathed out the words.

“I want to kiss you.” His eyes stared at her evenly and Jet couldn’t move.

“Oh…I thought…I mean we have to eat right?”

“Right. Yea…food.” He leaned down as he spoke and Jet didn’t resist it. His lips approached hers and before she knew it her hands shot up pulling him down. Rhett’s lips met hers and he picked her up from the ground. Jet instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her roughly. She met him at every turn, making noises into his mouth. Jet needed him; every fiber of her being had been craving his touch since the instant he appeared at her doorway.

He moved over and sat her on her counter, only two feet from the pizza he had just placed there. His mouth was hungry, licking and tasting her lips, even as his tongue slid between them tangling with her own. When he moved to her neck, Jet was already gone. Her pussy was flooded and she wanted him to touch and taste her everywhere.

“Fuck, you make me crazy Jet.”

“I want you so bad.” She panted the words as she started to work at the buttons on his shirt, freeing them one by one until it was completely open, all while continuing to wrestle with his mouth. His beard brushed so softly across her skin despite his rough kisses. Rhett’s smell filled her nostrils and made her want to bathe in him.

“Lift up a second.” He breathed the words out as his fingers gripped onto the side of her pants and panties. Jet put her hands on the counter to lift her hips and her pants were whisked down and off her legs with her panties.

“Oh Rhett.” She sighed out as he tilted down to kiss her hips.

“Want to taste you, want you all over Daddy’s lips.” His words made her catch her breath, and then his mouth was buried on her pussy.

“Fuck…yes…..” He was licking and sucking at every inch of her and dialing her up quickly. Her entire sex was hot and pulsing before she even realized and when his finger slid into her Jet cried out and grabbed into his hair.

He hummed in response and doubled his efforts, inserting another finger into her body and fucking her with them. Jet’s back arched as she fell back onto the counter and spread her legs as far as she could giving him complete access.

“You’re so sexy like this….cum for me baby.” He panted the words out as he moved on her steadily. 

As if on command, Jet cried out as her legs snapped shut holding him to her body. Rhett slid his tongue along her softly. When her muscles relaxed she fell backwards with a gasp. Rhett pulled his fingers from her and let his hand skim up her stomach to her chest grabbing onto her right breast even as his mouth started to move once more.

“Wait, stop.”

“What?” He froze; his breathing heavy as he lifted his head from her. Jet pulled up on his chin to look into his face.

“Help me down.” 

“Why?” He looked at her puzzled.

“Because I want to cum with you inside me.” She panted this time, and Rhett nodded, helping her from the counter and setting her on the floor. 

Jet’s hands were on his jeans in an instant, undoing the button and zipper and shoving them apart.

“Where?”

“Here. Floor.” 

They were kissing feverishly as they struggled to move together and continue touching. They moved to the floor and Jet shoved Rhett down as they both worked to move his pants out of the way. In the next moment, she was straddling him. He gripped onto her hips suddenly as she positioned herself over him.

“Condom?” He asked her in a deep tone.

“No time. Just tell me when to pull off.” He nodded at her words and released his grip enough so that she could slide down onto his cock.

A deep moan came from her lips as the craving was quenched. She just paused there before opening her eyes to look down at him. Rhett had his bottom lip captured in his teeth and his eyes were shut as his chest rose and fell harshly.

“That’s so good, Jet…so good.” He said the words and his eyes opened as he held onto her. Jet leaned forward, one arm bracing her on the tile floor as she started to rock on him.

“Going to make me cum so hard…..feel so good filling me up.” She could no longer form complete thoughts as she moved on him and her breathing grew more and more ragged.

“Yes….oh ride me baby….ride me hard.” She moved on him faster and faster, loving the feel of his body inside her. She moved her head down and captured one of his nipples and Rhett groaned under her. When she lifted up, he pulled her to his mouth and they kissed as she spread her legs further apart taking him as deep as she could. Suddenly, her core was starting to tighten and Jet pulled from his mouth looking into his eyes.

“Going to cum….going to……OH RHETT!!!” She screamed out with a guttural sound and froze as her body moved on its own riding out her release. 

“Fuck……I can’t….I……” He pulled her hips up as her body started to subside and Jett watched as his cock flipped towards his stomach just in time for the first white tendril of liquid to leave his tip. He moaned long and slow with his eyes squeezed shut as more and more white released from him. When he finished, his legs slid down to the ground and Jet moved off of him with a sigh before lying on the ground on her back by his side.

Neither of them spoke for the next few moments, just lying on the cold tile floor and catching their breaths. Jet felt like electricity was running through her veins. 

“Wow. That was um….wow…” Rhett spoke first and then a laugh came out of his stomach.

“I know….You are such an amazing lover.”

“Me? Jet, you are incredible.”

“Don’t uh move for a second, huh? I’ll get a paper towel.” She forced herself to get up and go get a paper towel. “Here.” She handed it to him and then moved to get a second one, which she wet for him.  
Rhett wiped himself clean of his cum and then stood up, tucking himself back into his pants. Jet extended her hand, taking the paper towel for the trash and then handing him the wet one.

“It’s um…damp…so you don’t get sticky.” She bent to pick up her panties and slid them on. It was then Rhett caught her once more by the hips.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to jump you like that I just….”

“I know. I felt it too.” She ran her fingers through his beard and then pulled him down to her by the neck claiming his lips. Rhett’s warm hands tightened on her and Jet felt herself getting warm once more. Her hand moved around him and slid into his underwear grasping his ass cheek. It was warm and soft beneath her fingers. Rhett moaned into her softly before pulling back to speak.

“Whoa. I’m going to need a few minutes before….”

“Oh, yea.” She pulled her hand free and looked up at him as he moved backward. “We should probably eat anyways, right?”

“Yea, although it might be cold by now.”

“I don’t mind it microwaved.”

“Me either. Let me just um…wash my hands.” Rhett turned to the sink and washed his hands as Jet pulled her pants back on.

“I should too.” Jet moved over as he was drying his hands and washed hers too before turning and taking the towel from him.

“Jet. I just want you to know that I honestly came over to just eat and hang out. I didn’t mean to not even make it to food.”

“It’s okay, really. Let’s just heat up some food and eat. Besides, I had fun, did you?”

“How could I not?” He crowded against Jet as she was opening the first box of pizza and kissed the back of her neck. “Hope you don’t mind if I leave my shirt open. I’m trying to air dry a little

“It’s all good. Does this one have olives?”

“Yes. That is a Rhett special, if you don’t mind. The meat lover’s is underneath.” He made his way around her with a laugh and put two slices of pizza on his plate before closing it and pulling the other box to be on top.

“I do love meat.” Jet pulled a sausage clump from the pizza and popped it in her mouth with a smile.

“My God you are going to be the death of me baby.” She gave him a grin as she pulled out two slices of her own and passed them towards him as she headed for the fridge.

After everything was ready, they made their way out to the dining room sitting across the table from each other and enjoying food.

“Best pizza ever right?”

“Well, best pizza outside of New York.”

“Oh God, New York pizza. I could not get enough the last time we were there.”

“I lived there for two years, and I still miss it every time I eat somewhere else; although, this is pretty good.”

“It also helps that my mustache still tastes like you.” 

“You are terrible. I mean I thought I loved pussy, but you…” She took another bite and shook her head.

“What can I say, we both have great taste.” He ate more of his pizza and Jet couldn’t help but watch in fascination. She loved the way his jaw worked as he chewed and how he made subtle noises of enjoyment. It was so beautiful, and with his shirt open, she could take in the lightly tan landscape of his chest and the dusting of light brown hair that spattered the landscape. “Are you checking me out?” She blushed at his words and looked up.

“Maybe. I was just thinking how perfectly lickable you are. I really enjoy your skin.”

“You do? I mean I guess I figured you might not considering you’ve been with women, and they are just so soft and they always smell so good. Man, I love just touching a woman’s body and smelling it. You….well you always kind of smell like chocolate, which is amazing.” Jet laughed as she finished her second slice of pizza. Rhett had finished his a few minutes before. 

“I use cocoa butter on my skin. I have for years.”

“It is amazing.”

“You know men and women feel different and I like different things about each. You have this musky, woodsy smell and your chest hair is so soft. It just…..I want to run my tongue all over you.”

“Really? Well, I could have another slice, but since I have to microwave it anyways…I guess we have a few minutes.” Jet smiled at him and stood up as she licked her lips. When she reached him, she extended a hand and Rhett took it willingly. 

Jet led him out to the living room and shoved him onto the couch. Before he could even readjust she was on top of him trailing kisses along his throat as he leaned back with a sigh. She made her way down his chest, taking in the salty tang from his skin as she marveled at how it felt beneath her fingertips. 

“Hang on; let me get this shirt off.” He sat up as she waited and pulled his shirt from his arms, tossing it onto the floor quickly. His hands grabbed Jet’s face and he pulled her to him for a kiss.

“No way. You got to taste me, now I want to taste you and this delicious skin of yours.” She shook her finger in front of his face and trailed her tongue over his lips before returning to his throat as he lay back. She let his chest hair play across her lips as she made her way to his nipple and he threaded his long fingers into her hair.

“God baby…you’re making me so hard already. But…I promised we’d talk.”

“We can talk after.” Jet smiled up at him as she continued her trail down his stomach, marveling at just how much skin Rhett had to offer. She had never been with a man as tall as he was and now that she had; Jet wasn’t sure she could ever go back.

“Mmmmmmm….you know what that does to me.” He mused out as Jet nipped at a bit of the skin on his lower abdomen, enjoying the soft hair and his clearly excited cock that waited just beyond reach. As she continued to lick and kiss at his abdomen, Jet undid his jeans again and spread them apart before pulling his briefs down.

Rhett was already completely hard and just begging to be sucked. Jet kissed and sucked at his flesh until he was breathy, wanting to see him as excited as she was. Her tongue dipped into his opening, capturing the clear fluid leaking from it and he groaned as his hand tightened on her shoulder. It was then she plunged herself as far as she could onto his cock.

“Oh fuck…yes…..suck Daddy off…” Jet loved how vocal Rhett was and this was exceptional. It made every fiber of her being come alive.

She became insatiable suddenly, chasing Rhett’s orgasm. Her head bobbed on him and her tongue slid around him. Jet got lost in it all, using every part of her on every part of him. His hand slowly moved from her shoulder to her scalp and he started to moan and whimper as she moved. She relaxed her throat, pushing down further on him every time his hand tightened. Meanwhile, her other hand reached up grabbing onto his balls and rolling them in her fingers gently. 

“Yes….oh Jet….fuck…..I’m going to cum….oh fuck…so good….suck hard, please…please….AHHHHHH!!!!!!” Rhett cried out suddenly and Jet felt his cum shoot into her throat. She stroked him lightly with her tongue as he continued to cum and moan above her. When he finished, he lay back with a loud gasp. 

“God, I could suck on your forever.” She lifted herself up to look at him. 

“I am happy to oblige anytime you want to….you’re so good at that!” He pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her softly. “Does that excite you as much as going down on women excites me?” He pulled back to look at her and she saw a twinkle in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat. When Rhett was happy, he had the most beautiful look on his face, and right now he looked truly happy.

“Why don’t you find out?” 

“Just waiting for you to ask.” He slid onto his side and let his hand trail down and slide into her pants. When he contacted her sex, Jet moaned and her entire pelvis moved into his touch. “Man, I love how wet you get for me.”

“Mmmmm…..that makes two of us.” She grinned at him as he tilted down to kiss her neck. His long fingers were rubbing slow circles on her clit and it felt amazing. “I’m so close already…just watching you cum almost made me go.”

“Daddy loves to hear that baby….keep talking to me….tell me how it feels.” He trailed words as he pulled her earlobe between his teeth with a soft nibble.

“When did you start calling yourself….oh Rhett…?” He slid one of his fingers inside of her as she spread her legs more and let her head roll back.

“What were you asking?” He laughed softly and kissed along her neck.

“When you started calling yourself Daddy…fuck….yea…right there.” 

“Oh you like that huh? What if I do this?” He pushed another finger inside, curling both tighter on her g-spot and moving with more intention. 

“Oh yes….don’t stop…”

“It’s something I picked up from Link….shit…that sounds weird.”

“Oh Rhett….I….OHHHHHH RHETTTTTT!” Jet cried out as she slammed her legs shut on his hand. Her entire body seemed to lock up as she came, clenching around his fingers.

“Now that is a beautiful thing.” He let her ride out her orgasm and then pulled his hand free, sliding his fingers into his mouth. “Mmmm…oh…that is Delicious.”

“So, you want to tell me more about fucking Link?” She smiled at him.

“Now, come on. You know that’s not what happened. He just started saying it for whatever reason…probably a Christy related reason… Then, I started, and you make me want to say it for naughty reasons. Why do you hate it when I call myself Daddy?” He pulled her body against his and she curled herself into his chest.

“I think I like it. I also think I really need a shower.” 

“Is that an invitation or a goodnight?” He leaned back with a questioning glance.

“An invitation if you want it. No pressure, but you are welcome to join me and stay as long as you’d like.” She looked at the clock and it was already 1030. 

“Suddenly, I could use a shower more than anything.” He smiled at her.

Jet stood up taking his hand and they both made their way back to her bedroom. With barely any words, they stripped down and found themselves in the shower. It turned sweet from there. Jet was reminded of the night they met, where he was so delicate in washing over her skin. He seemed to be cherishing her, and she felt like a goddess with him. Then again, she always felt like a goddess with Rhett. He had this power in him that could transport her to a different world where she was safe and cared for. Jet should have felt scared by it, but right now it felt nice.

As they dried off after the shower, Jet stopped just admiring the tall man in her room. His hair was slicked down on his head and he looked incredible. Rhett was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. 

“There you go checking me out again. You know you’re just asking for more trouble.” He turned leaning against her sink and licked his lips before pulling one between his teeth. The towel hung low across his hips, and Jet couldn’t help but reach out to touch the soft dusting of hair on his pecs.

“I can’t help it, you know. I just think you’re beautiful.”

“No woman has ever called me that, but from your lips it seems so perfect.” His fingers threaded up into her wet hair and his hand encompassed nearly all of the back of her head.

“Do you want to talk now?” She let her fingers trail down and slide over his lower abdomen.

“We should. I mean I promised that we would.” His thumb brushed over her cheek and Jet hummed softly as she continued her fingers over his magic spot.

“You’re right. We should talk at least some before we…..well….” She let her hand trail down and then over the top of the towel skimming just the tip of his cock as it poked through the fabric.

“So naughty…..tell me do you have condoms in here?”

“I do. Why do you ask?” Rhett leaned down to her ear and Jet felt the hairs on her arm stand on end in excitement.

“Because I want to feel your pussy milking every last drop of cum from me again just like that first night. I’ve been fantasizing about how it felt for too long.” His words made her sigh softly and when he pulled back Jet was more than ready to have him.

She took a step back leaving the grip of his hand, and reached for the top of her towel. With another step, she loosened it, letting it fall to the floor. Rhett stood up from his lean and tilted his head down; looking at her like she was prey. His eyes became dark suddenly. Jet felt her heart racing as he dropped his towel mirroring her steps backward. They continued in the dance until her legs hit the bed and then Rhett claimed her. 

His large frame seemed to encompass her as they fell to the bed in a tangle and his lips met hers. It was all hands and mouth everywhere as they explored each other once more. Jet forgot about everything except Rhett and being there with him. It was so raw and pure.

“I have to be inside of you. Where are you condoms?” He was practically pleading when he finally took a break from kissing her body.

“Top drawer, under the vibrator.” She pointed to the nightstand and Rhett reached out, digging through it. He tossed her vibrator onto the floor and fished further in before getting to the wrapped packets at the bottom. 

“Hurry, Rhett…please….” She moaned as her hands skimmed along his sides. Rhett tilted to his side between her legs and put the condom on before bracing himself above her his arms framing her body.

“Hang on.” He paused and then reached out seizing on one of her pillows. “Tilt your hips up baby.” He said the words and Jet didn’t comprehend why. She just looked at him.

“Why, what’s up?”

“Daddy wants to go nice and deep, so I need your hips tilted high.” There was so much heat in his voice that Jet thought there was a chance she would combust for a minute. Her hands went to the bed and she forced her hips upward as he slid the pillow underneath her. When she settled back down, she could feel Rhett’s cock ready at her entrance.

“Please. I…” It was the only word she got out before Rhett started to slide himself in. He was right, by the time he was completely inside, Jet felt more full than she ever had before. Her breath caught in her chest and her nails dug into his back.

“Mmmmmm you take me so well.” Rhett mused as Jet’s brows furrowed and she gasped in a breath of air. 

“So big Daddy….so big…” She baited him as she tilted her head to look into his face. Rhett’s pupils were completely dilated as he stared right into hers. Then, he pulled back and slid back in slowly. Jet’s breath was once again stolen with a whimper.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Rhett said the words and then pulled back slamming home once more and right into her cervix. Jet cried out and her fingers dug into him even harder. She loved that hint of pain on the end of pleasure sometimes and this was scratching the itch just perfectly.

“You okay?” He was breathing heavy as he watched her face.

“Yea. I like a little pain sometimes. Do it again.” She said the words and Rhett groaned before he repeated his actions. His breathing was growing heavy too as he watched her face and they both climbed towards a release.

Steadily, Rhett increased his speed and soon they were left with no words as they grunted and groaned together. Jet felt like she was seeing stars each time he was all the way inside and she tightened her grip more and more. At this point, she knew she had broken skin on his back, but she didn’t care. She needed to anchor herself as Rhett forced her to new heights of pleasure. 

Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, he shoved in and Jet’s entire pussy locked on him. She screamed, one of her hands came free and shot out above her, bracing her on the headboard of her bed. Rhett let out an animalistic growl and slammed inside once more before he gasped and she felt his hips jolt. 

In another minute, Jet could finally breath again as she let her body relax and both her hands softened and went to Rhett’s back. He was now laying flush to her, with his head next to hers on her pillow and breathing raggedly. She skimmed over his sweaty skin and up into his still damp hair as her legs relaxed and wrapped around his. It was a perfect moment with just the two of them in the world and no worries. There was no past, no future, just the two of them together.

“As much as I don’t want to, I think I have to move.” He said the words softly and rose up on his arms. 

“Okay.” Rhett pulled from her body with a soft kiss to her lips and then removed the condom, tying it and tossing it in the can next to her bed. He sprawled then on her bed next to her and she just lay there listening to his breathing.

“I feel like I should shower again.” He laughed lightly and she rolled to her side looking at him.

“Do you want to?” He rolled towards her and they lay there looking at each other for a moment. His face was so beautiful and peaceful. That smile he had was enough to make her heart stop every time she saw it.

“No. Honestly, I don’t know if I can even walk, let alone drive home after today.” His smile widened as he looked at her.

“Well, you could just stay here. I don’t mind.” She said it, and then took stock of herself. This was her home, one she had taken a long time to even let Jane stay at, and yet letting him stay seemed perfectly natural right now.

“Is that okay with you?” He brushed her hair back and let his thumb rub over her cheek again.

“Very much.”

************************************************  
The next morning proved to be more of the same. Rhett and Jet were making love before they even left her bedroom, and then again after a short breakfast of cold pizza. They couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. It seemed no matter what tame activity they talked about doing or attempted to do; it just led to another place in her house where they could explore each other’s bodies. 

All talking had been thrown out the window by the time they were back in the shower in the early evening. At that point, they were more than comfortable with each. Jet felt like they had been together forever. She felt so close to him, although, something in her knew it was just a physical closeness. Granted, she loved being physically close to Rhett, but she wasn’t sure what would happen if they actually had to sit and talk.

“As much as I hate to say this Rhett, I think it’s time you go home.” Jet rubbed his hand as it lay wrapped around her naked stomach. They were on her bed once again, wrapped up together after another round of sex. Her skin was tingling everywhere, but it hadn’t stopped her from noticing the time.

“Do you want to come with me?”

“I want to, but I actually have to catch a flight at 9. I have some meetings in San Francisco tomorrow and I’m staying with my friend Tierney tonight. She lives in the San Francisco now.”

“Seriously? Man, I was hoping to go for a 24 hour record.” He laughed and Jet sat up with him following.

“You are insatiable.” She leaned in kissing him. Rhett’s hands immediately went to the sides of her face deepening the kiss and making Jet’s body tingle all over again.

“Do you have a few more minutes before you leave?” He questioned and his hand moved into her hair.

Jet sighed in frustration, pulling back from him. “Unfortunately no big man, although, I wish I did. You make me crazy Rhett.” She forced herself to stand and grabbed a pair of shorts that had been carelessly tossed onto her floor pulling them on with a t-shirt she found underneath.

“Fine. Will you call me when you land though? I want to make sure you get there safe.” He stood up and started to search around the room.

“Definitely, I guess we have to find your clothes huh?” She laughed at him and they both started searching for Rhett’s clothes. 

Once he was dressed and ready to go, Jet kissed him goodbye at her door. The last day had been a whirlwind and she was kind of happy to have a break from his intensity. It was hard to say goodbye though. There was something about Rhett that made her feel at home.


	10. Ch. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a drastic turn and once again Jet is left to sort out her life.

Jet had a great time in San Francisco, and after talking with Tierney she felt at peace with herself. Tierney was always a great friend. She had known her for years since they lived in New York together. Although, now she was in a steady relationship and working way too many hours, so it was harder and harder to catch up. This trip was the first time they had physically seen each other in almost eight months and it was exactly what Jet needed to help her sort things out.

By the time she returned, Jet was ready to at least start slowly with Rhett. Their weekend together had been amazing, but she couldn’t be that intense that fast, especially since she was trying to still sort out her feelings with Jane and still getting past Mitchell. So, she was ready for something, but not for anything too intense. 

When she reached her house on Monday morning, that all changed, though. Jane was sitting outside her door with a smile on her face. Jet felt her stomach fall and she knew that she wasn’t certain about anything because with one look at the young woman’s smile, she felt a spark that she thought was gone.

“Hi Jet.” Jane stood up.

“Hi. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk.” 

“How long have you been waiting?”

“Only a few minutes. I still had the reminder about your trip on my phone, so I thought I would meet you here when you got back.”

“Oh.” Jet remembered then that Jane had merged their calendars. 

“Can I come in?” Jane said it softly and Jet nodded, taking out her keys.

“So, you want to talk? Have a seat. I’m just going to toss my bag in my room and I’ll be back.” Jet did just that and returned to find Jane seated on her couch. She felt a small blush creep into her cheeks as she remembered that she and Rhett had been on that couch not too long ago.

“How are you Jet?”

“I’m okay.”

“You look good. Did you have fun with Tierney?”

“I did.”

“I’m glad. She always centers you.”

“I know I miss her.”

“I miss you.”

“What?”

“I miss you Jet. I miss my brilliant woman.” Jane slid over towards her on the couch and Jet felt the familiar comfort of her hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, her brain was warring it out as to whose hand was more comforting, Rhett’s or Jane’s. It was all so confusing in her mind.

“I miss you too Jane, but I really hated how you were when you said you wanted a break.”

“I know. I was kind of a brat. I’m sorry. Look, I don’t want to push today, but I’d like it if we could give things a try again.” 

Jet’s mind screeched to a halt. Jane wanted to give things a try again? Here she had just thought about moving on, and Jane was asking for another try.

“Look Jane, I thought about things a lot while we were apart and I don’t know if we should try again.”

“Why? I mean we work so well together.” Jane’s eyes looked so soft and sweet, and Jet just stared at her a moment before gathering her resolve to say what she needed to say.

“Jane, you want to move in with me and you want me to say that I love you, and I’m just not ready. So, if that’s what you’re here for, then I think our break should be permanent.” She teared up a little at the thought. She and Jane had spent real time together. Whether it ended or not with her, they had shared a piece of their lives

“Listen, I know I said I had to have one of those to move forward, but when I thought about it….well I guess I’m okay waiting a little bit if it means I get my gorg girl back.”

“Wait a little bit? Jane, I don’t know how long it’s going to take me to be ready for either, so you can’t just say you’ll wait a little bit.”

“Come on Jet. We’re good together. I love you whether you say love me or not. So, it’s just a matter of time before we get more serious somehow. I get you freaked out because I was kind of stupid about it, but I’m sure how I feel.”

“I’m going to be freaked out about either of those any time, but after Mitchell I need to be really ready.”

“Well, I think I can wait, and I really miss you. Can we at least be together again and do that date night thing you talked about?” Jane was pleading with her and leaning in closer as she spoke. 

“I…I don’t know Jane.” Jet felt her resolve slipping as she leaned in to where Jane was. The woman had beautiful lips and they were heading right for her. In the next moment they met and the kiss was soft and familiar. Jet moaned into it softly as Jane’s hands reached to grab her face.

“Come on, let me take you to bed, and you’ll remember how good it is with us.” Jane had pulled back only an inch to whisper and Jet searched her eyes. Could she really go back to that? Could she give up on anything with Rhett and take Jane back? Less than an hour ago she was certain that she wanted to slowly start dating Rhett, and now Jane was back in the picture and she was so inviting. 

Jet tilted her head down and took a deep breath. For once, she was not going to let her body run her. She needed time. She needed to figure out exactly what she wanted and with who before she made another move. 

“Jane. I need to think about it.” It was a simple statement, but it was hard as hell to say it.

“Come on Jettie; let me show you how much I love you.” Jane leaned in and Jet put her hand on the other woman’s chest stopping her. She had to be strong now and give herself the space she needed.

“No. I think you should go now, and give me a little more space. I promise I won’t take long and I won’t leave you hanging. My head is just in a bit of swirl right now, and I need a little time. Can you give that to me Jane?” She just looked at the other woman, pleading with her eyes.

“Time. Yeah, okay. I’ll give you time Jettie. Just know I love you and I’m ready to start whenever you are.” Jane stood up and made her way to the door. Jet said a soft goodbye to her and shut it behind her.

When had life become so crazy? Jet wanted to scream and run from everything. She suddenly wished she could start all over again and avoid any decisions, but she knew she couldn’t. Instead, she forced herself to unpack in a daze and then threw herself in a shower. Once done, Jet curled up on the bed and took a short nap. She needed to shut everything off for a while.

When she woke, Jet messaged Rhett. If she was going to really take space and time to think about what she truly wanted, then it wasn’t fair to not explain that to him. He deserved more than a phone call or a text, though, of that she was certain. Jet decided it was only fair to go see him and explain everything in her head as least as well as she could. She figured he would understand and it might also give her a few minutes to run things past Link.

Rhett was more than happy to have her over to the studio, and soon enough she was on her way there.

*****************************  
“Rhett, are you in here?” She knocked on the office door, softly opening it.

“Well, hello.” He was up in the next instant and pulling her against him for a kiss.

“Mmmm….hang on. Rhett, we have to talk for a second.” Jet pushed him backwards and Rhett let go.

“Sorry. I just can’t stop thinking about you.” He plopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

“I think I’m going to stand. Bad things happen when we try to talk too close together, or on a couch, or a bed, or in the kitchen….”

“Bad things? I think they are very, very good things.” Rhett licked his lips and Jet felt her body respond. It was hard to focus when she was near him.

“Listen, I have to stay on track and talk to you about something. Whew! Okay.”

“Man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean….”

“It’s okay. I just. Look, when I got home this morning, Jane was there to talk to me.”

“Okay.”

“You know she and I have a history. We almost lived together for goodness sake. Anyways, she told me that she missed me and she wanted to give it another try. She was different, like she had matured, and she made a lot of sense. I mean we met at a weird time and we’ve been through some stuff, but we have a connection.”

“Whoa, wait, wait…Jet are you thinking about getting back together with her?” Rhett sat forward on the couch, talking with his hands suddenly.

“I don’t know. I’m thinking about thinking about things for a little bit before I make any decisions.”

“Decisions? I thought when we were together again the decision was made. I mean I thought we were going to give things a try.”

“Rhett, we didn’t even really talk.”

“We talked. I mean we did a lot of not talking, but we talked. I thought you and Jane were done and after I left on Saturday you wanted to give us a try.”

“Rhett, I wanted to talk to you about it, but then we just had sex for like 24 hours straight.”

“And what’s the problem with that?”

“There’s no problem with that, but I’m not a twenty something anymore. I need more than sex in a relationship. I need a real connection.”

“Oh, and you have that with Jane – the twenty something?” His voice raised and he stood up. Jet felt her heart beat faster. Suddenly, she saw Mitchell in him. He had that same look of irritation on his face. 

“Rhett, I don’t need to justify this to you. You and I have had a sexual relationship, and it’s great. We’ve even had some casual texting, but Jane and I almost lived together. We shared more than just sex. Is she young? Yes. But, I might want young. I might want to see if there is something really there.”

“Haven’t you done enough of that? Damnit Jet. I have waited and waited for you to be single. I wanted something with you after we first met. Now, you are single and after I think there’s something really happening, you’re ready to get back with her?” Rhett was now yelling at her, and Jet felt fear in her chest. Somewhere she knew that this was not her ex-boyfriend. Rhett was a different man entirely. Yet, she was afraid. 

“Forget it. I’m not talking to you like this.” Jet opened his office door and made her way down the hallway.

“Hey Jet you remember Stevie.” Link stood there with the cute producer and she gave them a nod.

“Yea. I’m sorry Link but I have to go.”

“Don’t you walk out on me Jet. I need to talk to you.” Rhett was loud and he was right behind her as she turned around. Link and Stevie stood only a few feet away, both staring in stunned silence.

“I don’t want to talk to you like this Rhett.” She tried to be calm, diffuse the situation.

“Well I want to talk to you goddamnit. Now, you don’t get to walk in here and tell me all we have is sex. That is a lie and you know it. We have more of a connection than you and Jane ever have.”

“Rhett, I’m just asking for some time to think.”

“No. NO! I won’t let you go home to her and think about how much easier it is to be with someone that is half the man I am.”

“Man?” Anger bristled in Jet at the connotation. “Man? Really? You are going to make this an argument about gender? Wow Rhett.” Jet was taken aback and any desire to back down was gone. “You’re right, she’s not even close to the man you are, but she’s a thousand percent the woman you are. Ever think that I might be a dyke? Not want a dick at all?” Jet was raising her voice now too.

“FUCK!!! YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING! YOU KNOW I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! AND AFTER THIS WEEKEND, HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU DON’T WANT A DICK?” Rhett’s face grew red and he balled up his fists. Jet saw it, but she didn’t care on some deep level.

“YOU MEANT EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID, AND NOW THE TRUE PRICK THAT YOU ARE COMES OUT. DO YOU WANT ME JUST SO YOU CAN SAY YOU CHANGED A LESBIAN IS THAT IT?” The words left her in a shout and she felt hands behind her.

“Let’s dial it down, come on Jet. Let’s just take a walk.” Link’s voice sounded behind her as he grabbed her arm. Jet immediately deflated, taking a deep breath and pulling herself back. She was angry, but there was no reason to take this further.

“I AM NOT A PRICK. I JUST FUCKING LOVE YOU AND I’M WILLING TO FIGHT FOR YOU!” Rhett turned and punched the wall, putting a hole in the drywall. Jet’s immediate reaction was to recoil in fear. Mitchell came flooding back to her in that instant.

“Please, please don’t…..” Tears sprang into her eyes and Jet crumpled to the floor.

“DON’T WHAT?” Rhett approached closer, still dialed up. Link had dropped to the floor and Jet scrambled into him. 

“Rhett, go. Leave.” Link was even and serious as he spoke.

“What?” Rhett’s voice had calmed down to just a bit louder than normal suddenly. 

“Just leave. Go in our office. I’ll come talk to you in a few minutes.” The seriousness in Link’s tone must have done something because Jet heard Rhett walking away down the hall.

At this point, Jet looked up to the caring faces of Stevie and Link. 

“Are you okay?” Link seemed concerned as he looked at her.

“Yes. Shit. I’m sorry Link.”

“No, don’t be. I completely understand. Listen, why don’t you go outside with Stevie and get some fresh air.”

“Wait. Don’t go. I’m sorry I got upset.” Rhett’s voice came through softer this time and Jet looked over at him, knowing she had tears on her face.

“I told you to wait in the office man.” Link walked up to him as Stevie helped Jet up.

“I know. I just shouldn’t have been like that and I wanted to apologize.”

“That’s not enough Rhett. You need to leave her alone right now.” Link had his hands up, trying to explain.

“Jet, I just want you to know before you leave that I’m in love with you, and I want you to think about that before you make a decision.” Rhett looked at her.

“Do you really think I could be with another fucking monster?” She gave him a nasty look as the words came out of her mouth.

“What?” Rhett looked at her in genuine confusion.

“Man, her ex-boyfriend Mitchell hit the wall too, before he hit her.” Link sighed the words as he looked at his friend. Rhett’s face fell completely and he collapsed down to sit on the floor.

“Fuck.” He said the word in complete exasperation. “I…I didn’t know. I would never. Jet…I would never.” He raised a hand toward her as he shook his head.

Jet recoiled. “I’m going home. Please don’t contact me again, ever.” Jet walked to the door briskly as Rhett stayed where he was.

*******************************  
Jet went home that day with a heavy heart and a swimming mind. How did things get even more confusing and what was she going to do now? The world seemed to have gone into complete chaos within the last week. It was all a little too much.

She put Jane off for the next week, telling her she wasn’t ready to talk. That gave Jet time to figure her feelings out, at least with respect to Jane. So, she invited her over. The woman was aglow when she walked in; it appeared Jane thought she already knew what Jet would say. 

“It’s so good to see you Jettie.” She came over wrapping her up in her arms and Jet returned her hug. It was comforting. Jane’s very essence reminded her of an easier time where she was just having fun, but of course, that was part of the problem with Jane.

“It’s good to see you too Jane. Thank you for coming over.”

“Of course. I told you I wanted to start dating again.” They parted and Jet gestured over to her couch.

“I didn’t tell you last time, but you look good Jane. Have you been working out?” 

“I’ve been doing Pilates. It’s totes relaxing and there are so many hotties in class. You should come with me.” Jet laughed at Jane’s words and the exuberance that came out of her.

“I might have to.”

“You know you didn’t tell me what you’ve been up to while we were apart last time either.” Jet’s mind immediately went to Rhett. He’s what she had been doing. She had been thinking about him, then being with him, and now of course, missing him.

“Um. You first. What have you been up to?” She sat back drinking in Jane’s presence and trying to convince herself that what she was about to do was the right decision.

“You know, hanging out. I dated a chick for a few weeks, but I wasn’t really feeling it. So, I’ve been mostly doing the single thing. I party, and I see people here and there, but mostly just being free. Now you.”

“Ok, now I don’t feel so bad. I saw someone. Otherwise, I’ve been hanging out, being single too.”

“You’re probably way better at it than me. I get so lonely. I miss sleeping next to someone and doing silly stuff like cuddling on the couch and stuff.”

“I know. I miss that too.”

“Does that mean you’re ready for us to give things another try? I mean I definitely am. I’ve missed you Jet. You’re so responsible and you like take care of me and everything. Plus, you’re hot as hell.” Jet blushed a little as she looked at the other woman. Jane was adorable when she wanted to be.

“Is that what you miss about me Jane? That I’m responsible and take care of you?”

“That, and you’re hot, and we work, like I said.”

“Oh Jane. You have no idea how much I want to take you back to that bedroom and restart everything we had, but I don’t know if I can.”

“By the way, I thought about it and if you’re hesitating to move forward because I was jealous of Rhett, then I’m sorry. I thought about that a lot, and I think I can really get past you guys being friends.”

“What happens with the next Rhett though?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the next person that comes along that you think I’m involved with. Are you going to not trust me again?”

“Jet, he wasn’t just someone.”

“Yes, he was.”

“Jet, I saw the way your face lit up every time you got a message from him, and I saw the way you looked at each other. Rhett was not just some friend of yours.”

“So, you are still jealous.”

“Not jealous, I just get it. I can try to get past it though. I mean you haven’t been with him that way since that one time, right?”

“Actually, he’s the one I’ve seen since we took a break.”

“What?”

“I was with Rhett a little while we were apart. That’s over, but I was with him.”

“I thought you said you didn’t have feelings for him.”

“And I thought you said we were on a break.”

“Jet, of all the people in this world, why him?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You love him don’t you?” Jane leaned down on her hands and covered her face. “Jet, when you told me to come over was it because you wanted to give us another try?” Jane asked the question so simply, Jet couldn’t avoid it any longer.

“No. It’s because I can’t give us another try. Jane, I care about you a lot. I really do, and being with you was a lot of fun. I just think we’re too far apart on too many things. You still have your twenties to party through and I’m in my 30s. I need someone looking to the future, not just a good time.”

“I’m not just looking for a good time. Don’t treat me like I’m a stupid child.”

“I’m not trying to. I’m really not.”

“You know even when you say that it’s over with Rhett; your eyes say something different.”

“We’re not talking about him right now. We’re talking about us.”

“I care about you too Jet, but I won’t fight with someone else for you. I can do better than to be someone’s second choice. I think that’s why I gave you an ultimatum because I wanted you to choose me.”

“I think I chose me Jane, but you’re right. You can do better than that; I know you can. That’s part of why I have to let you go. We had fun, but I have to end this and let you move on and I have to too.”

“Move on to Rhett?” Jane stood up with her arms crossed. Jet knew she made the right decision then. This was the reaction of someone younger, someone who didn’t understand that things could be over without there even being someone else, and someone who didn’t understand her.

“No. Our time has passed also. I hope you understand or will someday, but you and I are on different tracks. So, go, be happy, and stay in touch. I want to stay friends if we can.”

“Fine, if that’s what you want. You’re going to miss me though.”

“I already do, now come here and give me a hug.” Jet opened her arms and Jane hugged her. It was nice. It was a nice closure. I hope you kind of miss me too when you find the next gorg person to hook up with.” Jet smiled as they parted and Jane gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

**************************  
From there, Jet was single. She did as she wanted, when she wanted. It was nice for a change. Her life seemed uncomplicated. After a few months, she settled into a routine of even writing for just pure pleasure again. The flurry of meetings had finally subsided as she started to have a system of rejecting or accepting jobs and making people understand her timing. It was so nice to have projects to choose from and not to be searching for work all the time.

Jet kept in touch with Link throughout that time too. He never spoke of Rhett unless it was about work and then he only mentioned him occasionally. They grew closer and closer together, although, Jane kept him at somewhat of a distance because of how close he was with Rhett. They were not far apart physically, but she had no reason to visit, so she made it a point not to go to the studio either. Jet even declined offers to come over to Link’s house for food because she didn’t want to chance bumping into Rhett. She had it all figured out, until she didn’t.

“Link, what’s up?” She picked up her phone like any other time her friend called.

“We’re having a party and you have to come.”

“What, why?”

“Because we have a sponsor for the new film and it’s going to be dubbed in like 3 languages. We’re going international Jet.”

“What? Oh My God. Link that is so amazing.”

“I’ll tell you the details of the offer later, but suffice it to say that we aren’t going to have to worry about work for the next few years.” 

“Are you serious?”

“Uh, yea. Now, say you’ll be there. Come on.”

“Where’s the party?”

“It’s at Rhett’s house. He just got a new place and we were planning a housewarming anyways, so we’re having it there.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t oh me. You don’t even have to talk to him except to nod across the room. So, you’re coming.”

“When is it?”

“Saturday 8pm. I’ll message you the address.”

“Link, I’m not sure if I should.”

“Jet, this is a party for you as much as for any of us. Now, agree to come over. Just agree.”

“Alright. I’ll come over, but I don’t want to be alone with him.”

“Fine. You can hang with everybody and even cut out early if you want.”

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope some of you out there are enjoying this as much as I am. Leave me some love if you are as I continue on with this wild ride of a story.


	11. Ch. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will a reunion go well, or is it truly over between Rhett and Jet?

Jet spent the first two days after talking with Link averting a panic attack. Was she really going to see him again? Was it going to be okay? The more she thought about it though, the more she knew it would be. Rhett hadn’t touched her. He hadn’t tried to hit her or ever been violent. That was something Mitchell had done, and he was an asshole. Rhett wasn’t him. Rhett was a good man who lost his temper once.

The most important thing she remembered was that he said he loved her and that he would fight for her. That was the biggest difference between Rhett and Jane. When she realized he hadn’t come after her, and hadn’t even tried to contact her after request, Jet understood. She had to give people chances. She had to see past their flaws and accept that they wouldn’t hurt her unless they actually did, which he never had.

***************************  
“Jet?” The door to Rhett’s house opened and Link stood there with a smile in a suit. He looked to be already a little drunk and more importantly happy.

“Hey sexy man.” She grinned and gave him a big hug.

“Damn girl, you look good.” Link leaned back taking her in. 

She was hoping someone would notice. Jet had worn her tight blue and black dress and a pair of blue plush heels that were at least 4 inches high. She wanted to impress tonight. She hadn’t been to a party in forever and wanted to feel good. Her hair was braided and hung down her back, swaying as she walked inside. 

“Be careful Link, Christy might get jealous.”

“Of what?” Christy popped around the corner.

“I think your husband likes what I’m wearing.”

“My husband is probably wondering if they can find a way to put it on the show. Besides, I’m not jealous. You can have him if you want.” She gave Jet a hug.   
Jet made her way inside saying hi to everyone on the crew that she recognized as she went. Link stayed by her side as she made her way over to the table of liquors to get a drink. She was pouring out some rum when she saw him. Rhett was standing in a corner in the dining room, which was attached to the kitchen. He was talking to a few people she didn’t recognize. At first, she wasn’t sure if he saw her, but when he raised his glass in her direction she knew.

“I told him to steer clear of you all night, so don’t worry.” Link spoke into her ear.

“I’m not worried Link. It’s fine. Actually, I should talk with him. We need to clear the air.”

“Are you sure, because you don’t have to?”

“You know you never tell me how he’s been since that day.”

“I know. I didn’t think you’d want to know.”

“Oh. Tell me now. How’s he been?” 

Link gave her a soft look at her request. “He’s been rough. It hit him really hard when you left like that, and he’s beat himself up a lot for doing what he did. He didn’t know what you’d been through though. That was something you told me, and once he knew he realized that was the worst thing he could have done.”

“That was the problem, you know, we never talked. I mean really talked. He and I were like a powder keg.”

“You know what killed him the most was not being able to check to see if you were okay.”

“Really?”

“Yea, he asked me like every single day if you said anything. Once he knew you were doing okay, then he calmed down, but he hasn’t been the same since that day.”

“I’ve thought a lot about that day. He wasn’t the only one that overreacted. I called him a monster for god’s sake.”

“You both said and did things you didn’t mean. He’s still in love with you, you know. I mean he hasn’t even talked about another woman since you walked out.”

“Really?”

“Yea. Don’t worry; I haven’t said anything about you and Jane to him. All I told him was that you were okay.”

“You’re a good friend Link.”

“Aw, you’d do the same for me.”

“I would, and now I think I have to go get my other friend back.” She bopped his nose with one of her fingers and took her drink with her as she walked over to where Rhett was standing.   
Rhett looked up at her with a head tilt, and when she nodded he stayed where he was as she approached.

“Hey Rhett, how are you?”

“Good, you remember Stevie and Chase.”

“I do. How are you guys?”

“I’m good, but I was actually just about to get a drink if you’ll excuse me.” Chase ducked around her.

“I think I’ll do the same.” Stevie ducked away as well.

“Wow, awkward much?” Jet laughed a little and Rhett did too.

“Can you blame them? I put a hole in the wall like an asshole the last time we were together.”

“Oh yea. I think I remember that. That was just before I stupidly called you a monster I think.”

“Yep. So, how are you?” Rhett smiled at her and all her old feelings came flooding back. His hair and beard were even longer, but otherwise he hadn’t changed at all. The same soft, gorgeous man stared back at her.

“I’m doing well. I was happy to get Link’s call. Sounds like we’re getting some recognition.”

“With a script like you wrote, how could we not?” Their eyes were barely meeting as they spoke.

“You’re too kind. So, listen I came over because….well…Rhett I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how I reacted that day and I’m sorry for putting you through all the turmoil and confusion.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, come here.” Rhett took her hand and let her down a hallway to what appeared to be his bedroom. He walked her inside, and closed the door. “Sorry I wanted to talk privately. If it’s not okay, then tell me and I’ll open the door or grab Link or whatever.”

“No. I’m okay.”

“Good. Now, you have got to stop this apology. You didn’t do anything to me. You reacted because of something in your past that I should have known about if I had tried to get to know you instead of just getting to know your body. That is totally understandable especially something like that. I, on the other hand, blew up because I wanted something so bad, and I projected what I wanted onto the situation. I knew you and Jane were on a break and I’m the one that pushed to have a whole, fantastic, weekend of sex with you. Then, I conflated that with you wanting a relationship with me. I’m the one that jumped to conclusions that weren’t fair to you.”

“Have you rehearsed that speech?”

“Yea, but only maybe a hundred times. I mean give or take.”

“It was a good speech.”

“Thank you. So, am I forgiven for being a jackass?”

“Yea, I think so. Am I forgiven for calling you a monster?”

“Never even had to ask.”

“Great. So, can we at least talk again? I miss talking to you Rhett. I like our little funny text messages back and forth.” Jet sighed and walked up to him.

“That would be awesome. I mean unless Jane has an issue with that or whatever, which I will totally respect.” Rhett sat down on the bed with a sigh of relief.

“Jane and I never got back together.”

“Oh, well I mean if you’re seeing someone else…”

“I’m not seeing anyone Rhett. Are you?”

“No.”

“Cool, so then we can talk, no issue.” Jet nodded, she hadn’t realized how close she had gotten to where the large man was sitting, and then she was right on him, inches away as she looked down into his face.

“Yes, we can talk.” 

“I…uh…really like the wavy hair thing, and the longer beard.” Her fingers moved without her thinking to his beard. She brushed over it in emphasis.

“I’ve been keeping them longer. This super-hot chick told me she liked them that way.”

“Oh. Well, it’s nice.” Rhett tilted his head up to hers and she leaned down slowly, checking in his eyes. Before she knew it her lips met his and she felt his hands grab onto her hips.

“Everything okay in here guys?” Link’s voice made them part as the door opened. “Oh crap, again? Well, you guys will have to pick it up later because we’re about to cut the cake.”

He turned and walked out and Jet backed up, raising her fingers to her lips. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. Please. Don’t. I wanted that too, but we should talk first. You know really talk. So, why don’t you hang out after the party breaks up and we’ll chat?”

“Is that a good idea? I mean maybe we should talk on the phone first.”

“No. It’ll be fine. We’ll talk, just talk. I swear I won’t start anything, nothing.”

********************************  
As the party finished, Jet watched as everyone left but Link and his wife. She knew Link was trying to give her time to leave, and sure enough, he cornered her as she came out of the bathroom as Rhett started to load things into the fridge.

“Link? Oh you scared me for a second.”

“Hey, I’m a little tipsy, but I didn’t forget my promise that I would make sure you were okay here. So, are you okay?”

“I am. We talked and I feel good about it.”

“Well, Christy is helping Rhett put things in the fridge, but we were thinking of leaving. Do you want to duck out at the same time?”

“No. I promised Rhett I would stay so we could talk, and I’m going to.”

“You don’t have to Jet. You can just leave and talk to him some other time, even at the studio if you want.”

“Have I told you what a good friend you are?”

“You have, but you can keep saying it and feeding my ego anytime you want.” He gave her his signature goofy grin and Jet couldn’t help but pull him in for a hug.

“Thank you Link. I’m glad you made me come tonight. Rhett and I needed to talk. I miss him.”

“Geez, you’re going to make me cry man. I get all emotional when I drink too much.”

“You’re too much sometimes.”

“So, you’re going to stay?”

“Yes. I’m going to stay and we’re going to talk. It’ll be good.”

“Alright. If you need anything, I’m going to leave my phone on next to my bed, so just call me.” He held her hands as he spoke.

“I will.”

“Thanks Link.”

With those words, they both made their way towards the kitchen where Rhett and Christy were plastic wrapping the last dish to put in the fridge.

“Christy, I’m exhausted. I think it’s time we head out.” Link spoke first and he and Christy exchanged a look that conveyed even more than he said out loud.

“Alright. Well, it was amazing to see you again Jet, and Rhett I’m sure I’ll see you soon.” She gave them both a hug and Rhett walked them out as Jet started to load dishes into Rhett’s sink. She had a thing about cleaning, and his house definitely needed it. Besides, she wanted to find an excuse to give him time to say goodnight. Somehow, Jet knew that Link would need to say a few words to him before he left.

Rhett returned a few minutes later, and she was already rinsing dishes and loading them into his dishwasher.

“Are you actually doing my dishes?’ His deep voice made her smile. She loved the sound of it, and had definitely been missing it the last few months.

“I am. Would you like to help or just stand there and observe.” 

“That is a hell of a choice to give a guy.” He laughed and walked over, placing more dishes beside her on the counter. “Why don’t you let me finish and you can get out of those shoes. I’m guessing they stopped being comfortable a while ago.” 

“That sounds wonderful. I’ll put them by the door if you don’t mind.” Jet pulled her hands from the sink and dried them before passing him as she made her way into the other room. When she returned, Rhett was where she had just been.

“Do you mind grabbing everything and just piling it up? I think I’m going to run the dishwasher tonight, so I have something to eat off tomorrow.” He laughed and Jet started picking things up. “Of course, this makes me a terrible host, forcing you to clean.” 

“I do not mind at all. It’s honestly not that dirty. Everyone was pretty respectful.” 

“They were. It helps when Link is here because he usually cleans up after everyone. He’s a good party guest like that.” 

After a few more minutes, the dishwasher and drain board were full. The two had stopped talking and just sort of worked together as Rhett hummed lightly. Jet found it relaxing and inviting. It was so peaceful to be in his company once more.

“So, that’s it. Now, what would you like to do?” Jet smiled, and crowded towards him, her hands running down the front of his button down shirt.

“I’d like to kiss you again.” He leaned down with those words and claimed her lips. Jet let her hands move to his buttons and she started to separate each from the fabric on the other side. He pulled back suddenly and grabbed her hands. “Wait…wait. I don’t want to start the night this way. I want us to actually talk.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, should I go? I mean I thought…”

“No, please don’t leave. I want you here, and trust me I want to do a lot more than talk, but this time I promised we would talk and I want to keep that promise.” Jet stepped back and tilted her head to the side.

“Talk. Okay, yea, we can talk.” 

“Good. Come here.” Rhett led her to his living room and gestured to the couch. “Have a seat. I’m going to take off these shoes and I was thinking of having a little scotch. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Sure. I’d love a gin and tonic if you have it.”

“I do. You hang there and be comfortable. I’ll be right back.” Jet relaxed into his couch. It was super long and very comfortable. The large pillows behind her made her feel like melting and she gathered her legs up next to her.  
Rhett returned a few minutes later handing her a drink, and Jet smiled at him as he sat near her, but left space between them.

“So, tell me what you’ve been up to since we spoke last.” He took a sip from his scotch and looked at her.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Talk to me because you’re my friend and I haven’t talked to you in months.” His eyes were full of caring and Jet wanted to grab him and kiss him for it. 

“Okay. Well I was offered to ghost write part of a novel for someone. Her name is Debbie and she is terrible at writing love scenes. So, she basically gave me this story that was beautiful, but every sex scene was like the basics, but no heat and no feelings.” 

“That sounds kind of fun. Tell me about the story.” Rhett smiled and put his drink down, sliding over to grab one of her feet and slide it towards him. He placed it on his lap and Jet let her other leg trail along.

“I thought we were just talking.” She raised a brow.

“We are. You are going to tell me about this story and I am going to rub your feet because I think that would feel nice.” He said it easily and Jet felt his fingers dig into the sole of her left foot. She sighed.

“Now, talk, or I’ll stop.” He smirked at her and Jet started to tell him all about Debbie’s story and how she had used it as a starting point to fill in the sex scenes and how much it meant to her to be a part of it. Rhett was completely attentive as she spoke, asking questions and making comments as she went.

It was a half an hour before Jet was done and her feet felt amazing. “Well, what have you been up to with and without Link? And give me those big things.” She questioned him as she motioned to his feet.

“You’re going to rub my feet?”

“Yea, why not?”

“No reason I guess. I just have never had anyone but a masseuse agree to that.”

“There’s a first time for everything. Now tell me about your work.” 

Rhett plopped his huge feet into her lap and Jet pulled each sock off before starting into his toes first.

“Oh man that feels nice.” He groaned and Jet felt herself heating up.

“Uh huh….speak or I stop.” She warned him and Rhett proceeded to detail the projects he and Link were working on and then talk about how GMM was doing. It was so cute to see how animated he got as he spoke, using his hands to describe all the crazy things they were thinking of building for the show.

Another half an hour passed before Rhett was done and practically jelly on the couch.

“Can I be honest with you?” Rhett finished his latest show description and pulled his feet back.

“Of course, what’s up?”

“I would really love to get out of these clothes. I mean they aren’t uncomfortable, but I’d love to be in pajamas right now.” He stood up, and Jet suddenly had a dozen thoughts run through her head.

“Um….I…oh hell…Rhett I’m a little confused. Are you trying to tell me it’s time for me to leave? Are you trying to offer something…that I’m totally into by the way? Or, are you saying something else.”

“Are you comfortable in your dress or would you like to get out of it?” He smiled at her.

“I wouldn’t mind changing, but…”

“Then, come with me and stop overthinking.” He extended his hand and Jet took it following him back to his bedroom. 

Once there, Rhett unbuttoned his shirt and took it off before making his way over to his dresser. He retrieved a t-shirt and pulled it over his head before pulling out a second one.

“I know this is going to be big on you, but it’s really soft so if you’d like to wear it you can. Or you can wear my robe, but that will probably hang on you.” He walked towards her and handed her the shirt.

“Oh, so you’re cool with me staying?”

“Jet, I would love it if you stayed. In fact, you can stay as long as you are able or at least as long as you’re willing. Now, do you need help with your zipper?” Rhett leaned down and kissed her mouth. Jet moaned into the softness of his mouth and her hands went around his neck again wanting to be connected to him forever. Rhett pulled back and tilted his head.

“Naughty, naughty. I told you just talking for now.” Rhett licked his lips and Jet almost jumped him once more but instead she turned around.

“I could use the help if you don’t mind.” At her words, she saw Rhett place the shirt on the edge of his bed and then felt warm hands on her arms. He skimmed them up and over her skin before taking her zipper in his fingers and easing it down. When he finished, one of his hands slid into the dress and rubbed over her exposed skin before unfastening her bra.

“I miss your skin and how soft it is under my fingers. I still want to just talk, but I figure the bra isn’t comfortable to wear too long either.” He leaned kissing the side of her neck and Jet sighed.

When she turned around, she looked into his eyes as she peeled her dress down and off and then her bra. “I miss how you feel too.” She stood up wearing only her panties and paused.

Rhett’s eyes scanned her body and she saw his tongue skim his lips once more. “You’re gorgeous, but we are going to talk more.” He pointed a finger at her and Jet smiled, surrendering to grab the shirt on the bed and pull it on. It was comically large, hanging on her and reaching to her mid-thigh. She paused rolling up the sleeves a bit. 

Rhett undid his pants then, pulling them down to reveal bright yellow briefs and he opened yet another drawer in his dresser pulling out pants. Jet couldn’t help but notice the obvious bulge as he turned to the side and she found herself licking her own lips at just the thought of tasting him once more.

“Hey, my eyes are up here lady.” He smiled at her and tossed a pair of black shorts in her direction. “Those are the shortest shorts I have without being spandex. Do they work?” 

Jet leaned down, pulling them onto her legs, but was forced to stop as they reached her hips. “I think they’re a little small for my hips. Sorry.” She laughed and pulled them back down. 

“Are you okay in just the shirt, because…..well….otherwise I have to give you drawstring pants and they might be huge.” He shrugged and looked at her.

“It’s pretty long, I should be fine. Unless it will be too tempting.” Jet raised an eyebrow in his direction.

“It will be very tempting, but I’m going to resist. I promised myself, you, and even Link. We are going to keep talking Jet whether you like it or not.”

“I like it, and of course, I hate it, but I’ll talk as long as you want to talk.” She smiled and took a seat on his bed, pulling up her legs to perch on the edge and watch as he slid on his pajama pants, which did not cover the fact that he was excited by a long shot.

“Man, you look good in my bed. So, we should go back to the living room.”

“Alright.” They made their way back out at those words and Jet curled back up on her corner of the couch even as Rhett took his seat once more.

“Perfect. Now, the hard question, tell me what happened with Jane.” Rhett got up and pulled a blanket from the other couch. When he returned, he laid it down over her legs and then he stretched himself out on the other end of the couch covering his own legs with the rest. 

“Let’s see where to begin?” Jet pondered for a moment, and then filled Rhett in on her breakup with Jane and her thoughts and feelings. 

“So, you think that’s completely over? Or do you think she’ll come back.” Rhett was completely lounged down, his long legs intertwined with hers as Jet finished talking.

“It wouldn’t matter if she did. I’m done with that Rhett. You were right, she was too young. Jane needs to live out her twenties and party and do all the crazy shit I did in my twenties. Then, she’ll be ready to settle down.”

“I think you’re right. I just wonder if she’s going to come back to you in a few years when she’s more mature.”

“She might I guess. You can never really predict the future. Who knows where I’ll be by then.”

“I know where I want you to be.” He smiled at her and Jet looked down her body towards him.

“And where is that?”

“Pretty much right here, except I want this to be your home too, not just mine.”

“Oh you already want me to move in?”

“After a few years together? Of course. I want you to move in and be my wife.”

“Rhett, I….”

“What? You almost moved in with Jane, right? Are you saying you wouldn’t move in with me after a couple of years?”

“It was different with Jane.”

“Why?”

“First of all, you and I barely know each other.”

“Bullshit….total bullshit. You and I are old souls and we’re connected. Now, what other reason do you have?”

“Mitchell.”

“What?”

“Mitchell, my ex. I lived with him in New York, and after that….well I have trouble with guys.”

“What do you mean?” Rhett sat up a little as his fingers played through his hair.

“Never mind, it’s not important.”

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Don’t avoid talking to me about the bad parts of your life. You always do that and that’s why I fucked up so bad the last time. I didn’t know about a bad part and I played right into it. I don’t want to worry about that with you. I want to know about all the bad stuff and the good stuff. So, tell me about Mitchell.” Rhett turned his body and scooted up next to her, tucking himself into the couch and making her turn. Their faces were a few inches apart now.

“I don’t know that we both fit on the couch that well this way.” She laughed, and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Okay, well, then let’s go lay on the bed together.”

“And talk, or….”

“And continue talking.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how much longer I can stay awake. If we lay on the bed, I might fall asleep.”

“That’s fine. I was going to ask you to stay the night anyways, so if you fall asleep then we’ll sleep together.” He ran his fingers down the side of her face with a smile and Jet leaned in kissing him softly.

“Okay, take me to bed big man.”

“I love how you said that….” He smiled at her. “I think you have to get up first though. I’m sort of stuck right now.” He laughed.

Jet got up and Rhett led her by the hand to his bed, pulling the covers back. Jet crawled in and lay down on one side. Rhett curled up on the other after turning off the lights and turning on the lamp next to the bed. It cast a beautiful light on his face and a soft glow in the entire room.

“Okay, now back to Mitchell.”

“Fine, but it’s not a nice story.”

“Tell me anyways. I’m going to keep bothering you until you do, so you might as well.”

“Do you mind if I take my hair down?” 

“Please, be comfortable.” He nodded and Jet leaned up, pulling her hair out of the braid while he watched, and then laying back down. “Actually, I think I’m going to lose the shirt and pants. I usually just sleep in the underwear.” Rhett got up briefly to make himself comfortable and Jet watched, reminded yet again of what a beautiful man Rhett really was. When he was done, he crawled back into bed and Jet took a moment to look over the skin of his chest before she began speaking again.

“Let’s see. I met Mitchell when I was working in New York doing some articles at magazines. He worked at a coffee shop in the area and he was gorgeous. He was one of those guys that had tattoos everywhere and flirted with every girl that came. I had been dating mostly women for like 4 years before that, and I saw him and I instantly knew I wanted to fuck him. Looking back, I think I was just trying to find the manliest guy I could out there because I hadn’t been happy in my last few relationships. I usually date girly girls and my last girlfriend before him was a total lipstick lesbian.”

“Ah, so Jane…Jane was exactly your type.”

“Don’t remind me, although that was the biggest age gap for me. Anyways, Mitchell flirted with me like he did with everyone else and I thought it was no big deal, just him being him. Then, one day out of the blue, he writes his number on my coffee cup and as I’m checking out he says ‘text me.’”

“I like it. If I was a barista that is absolutely what I would do.”

“Well, I texted him…I mean he did that part right. He was actually nice in the beginning really. It was probably a month or so into dating him that things got weird. You know looking back you realize that something is weird, but at the time it seems normal.”

“What happened?”

“He started ordering for me even my coffee when I came to his shop.”

“I mean guys do that all the time.”

“It wasn’t like just asking what I wanted and ordering though. He stopped giving me the menu. At first, he was just at the restaurant first and would get something for both of us. Then, he just picked. It was kind of strange, but I figured he was just like that. After a few dates, he ordered something I didn’t want and I told him I didn’t, but he told me to eat it. The weird part is, I did. I picked at it, and said nothing. Can you imagine?”

“Huh? I guess I wouldn’t notice it at first either, especially because I’m not picky, but I can’t imagine you being like that.”

“I never would have either, but it seemed okay. From there, his controlling escalated though. Another month or so in, he wanted to know my whole schedule. Then, it was knowing everyone that I knew, and if I met someone new he would google them and want to meet them in person. He was suddenly in every part of my life. I took it as interest, but it wasn’t really. He didn’t want to know me; he wanted to control me.”

“Wow.”

“Yea and I was just oblivious. I thought I was in love with him Rhett. I ended up giving up my apartment and moving into his. I thought that was amazing at first too, but it just made life hell. Once I lived with him, I had no say in what I ate or what I did. He could watch everything. It creeps up on you slowly, and then his temper kicked in and that’s I think when I realized that things weren’t okay.” Jet’s eyes got a little wetter as she started to describe that dark point in her life.

“Hey, you’re safe with me. I will not control you or make you do anything you don’t want to do. I respect every bit of your autonomy and I hope you’ll respect mine.” Rhett reached a hand out to her, smoothing through her hair.

“You know I hope that’s true, but I never thought Mitchell was controlling either until I couldn’t overlook it. So, I get a little gun shy. I mean look at Jane, when she asked me to cut you off, I thought it was totally okay and normal Rhett. That’s not normal. I seem to pick people that are like him, and I’m worried that you might be too.”

“Oh Jet, wow. I didn’t even think about that with Jane. Listen, I don’t care how slow you need to take things or how many times you need me to reassure you of anything. If you let me, I’ll be here.”

“It’s so hard to trust anyone even yourself after you’ve been with someone so bad.”

“Tell me about his temper Jet. Tell me all of it, so I’ll know.”

“There’s not too much to tell. I mean it started with him swearing and yelling at me, and then it was throwing a few small things like pillows. After that, it was the remote before he really started to break things. When that started to happen, I knew he had a problem. I tried to tell myself that it was me for a while. I figured if I could just not make him mad then everything would be fine, but I couldn’t find a way to not make him mad. I did everything, but still he was crazy. He would flip out if I dozed off during a movie we were watching at home and it would end up with him screaming at me, fists balled up and red in the face. It was terrifying you know.” Tears rolled from her eyes as she spoke and Rhett moved his hand over wiping down her cheek softly.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Rhett. It wasn’t you, and I didn’t mean to call you a monster like he was. The last time I saw him, though…..” She sniffled and Rhett rolled backwards grabbing a tissue from his nightstand and passing it to her. Jet took it and tried to recenter herself. She didn’t talk about this much and certainly not with someone that she cared about like Rhett. “The last night I saw him, he got angry because I told him I was on my period and didn’t feel like having sex.”

“Jet, you don’t have to tell me anymore if it’s too painful. You can tell me another time.”

“No. Let me get this out and then you’ll know and we can move past it.” Her hand moved out to his chest.

“After I told him that, he got angry and accused me of cheating. I never had, not even close. I do not cheat Rhett. I mean even after that time we kissed, I told Jane and I felt like trash because of it. That was the first time I’ve even cheated a little.”

“You told her, wow.” 

“I had to. I believe in honesty, and I had to…”

“I believe the same. I just didn’t want to be the reason you two broke up.” He closed his eyes with a sigh.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you feel that way.” She stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss him softly. 

“So, he thought you were cheating?”

“Yea and it made me mad. I was living in this prison of his making and he was saying I cheated. How the hell would I cheat when he kept tabs on my every move? Anyways, I fought back. I never fought back, but that night I did. I yelled back at him and called him an asshole. That’s when he put his fist through our wall. I froze when he did. I had never seen someone get so mad like that. His whole head was bright red and his knuckles were bloody. It was crazy. So, I just stood there and I guess he asked me a question and I didn’t answer, so he hit me, hard. He hit me right in the face and it was so hard that my eye swelled shut and I thought he broke my cheekbone. Thankfully, he didn’t, but I remember it knocked me to the floor and I was just lying there completely out of it.”

“Holy shit. He was a monster. So, that’s what you told Link, huh?”

“Yea. I told him a little bit, but not all of it.”

“What didn’t you tell him?”

“I didn’t tell him what happened after. Mitchell ripped off my clothes while I was on the floor. He was like an animal. I was just there, crying and begging him to stop. He didn’t though. He raped me that night, and I’ve never felt so helpless. He just did it and then he sat down on the couch like nothing was wrong.”

“Jet, wow!” Rhett’s eyes held no judgment. They were full of love and compassion and Jet had never felt so safe in her whole life.

“Yea. The good thing is that was my breaking point. I went in our bedroom telling him I needed to clean up, and I called the police. They came and arrested him, and I never saw the son of a bitch again. It ended up he had some prior felonies, so after I gave my statement they charged him up the ass. He’s still in prison and will hopefully not be out for another few years. Once he is, I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I try not to think about that.”

“If I ever see him, I’m going to kick his ass.” Rhett had a steely gaze when he spoke.

“Anyways, that’s what happened with Mitchell and why I completely freaked out when you punched the wall. I thought I was pretty much over it, but well you are the only guy I’ve been with since him.”

“Really?”

“Yea. I was actually pretty damn surprised at myself for putting the moves on you at the Awards Show.”

“Wait, so you hadn’t been with a guy at all between Mitchell and me?” Rhett looked at her.

“Nope, not one. I mean the ladies, yea, but not a guy.”

“Then, I’m honored that you gave me a chance, and I’m sorry as hell that I tried to screw that up.”

“You didn’t. You’ve been amazing. I’m just touchy.”

“I just get passionate Jet, and I wasn’t angry when I hit that wall. I was frustrated and afraid. I thought I was going to lose you again, when you were the only one I’ve wanted since that show.”

“Do you ever think that’s weird? That one random night like that can impact your world so much? I mean I thought it was just going to be a quick fuck.”

“I think it’s weird, but I also just believe in random things like that. Life is sort of always randomness that comes together somehow.”

“Now we’re getting too deep for how tired I am. Do you mind if we just go to sleep?”

“Not at all. Do you mind if I hold you?”

“Definitely not.” Rhett pulled her to his chest and she curled into him. He felt so warm and comforting under her, like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying. Let me know what you think in the comments.


	12. Ch. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, but I have a juicy one not far behind it.

“Jet…hey Jet.” A deep voice made Jet open her eyes. A beautiful set of green eyes came into view as she did and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Good morning.”

“Hey, you don’t have to get up, but I have to pee.” Rhett looked half-awake as Jet forced herself to roll off of him and onto her right side. She felt the bed move next to her and then her eyes closed once more. 

A few minutes later, she was nudged awake once more as a strong arm came around her body and a warm hand spanned her stomach, pulling her against him. 

“What time is it?”

“It’s only 7. Let’s get a few more hours before we eat. What do you say?”

“Yea. It’s nice to wake up with you.” She mused to herself without opening her eyes. It was nice to wake up surrounded by Rhett’s touch and smell. It felt like this is where she belonged. In only a few more minutes, she felt the weight of his arm grow and heard his even breathing behind her and Jet let herself drift back to sleep.

**********************************  
The next thing Jet knew warm lips were kissing their way across her shoulder and she sighed into the feeling, stretching her legs and cozying backwards into a warm chest.

“Hey, you’re still here.” She smiled and leaned her head back a little.

“I live here, where was I going to go?”

“Oh yeah. Man, how are you so sexy in the morning?” She groaned and rubbed over her face, sure that she was covered in smeared makeup. “I forgot to wash my face…..I must look like the Joker by now.” 

Rhett laughed lightly behind her. “Most of it was on my chest this morning actually, at least the mascara. And, any smearing is completely outweighed by the fact that you decided to strip naked at some point last night.” He ran his hand down her side and over her bare hip and Jet opened her eyes completely.

“Oh crap. I’m sorry. I usually sleep naked, so sometimes I strip down in my sleep. It’s a habit.”

“I love this habit. I’ve been just laying here enjoying how your skin feels against mine and trying to force myself to be good.” The rumble of a soft noise in his chest before he planted another kiss on her neck made her body start to heat up immediately.

“Well, since I’m already naked. We could go ahead and take advantage of it.” Her own hand drifted behind her grabbing his ass and pulling his body against hers as she ground backwards into him.

“Oh man….you know how to test a guy’s limits.” His fingers danced across her skin once more and Jet rolled herself over facing him. “I think we should get up and have breakfast, though. Well, maybe after I brush my teeth. I am rocking some serious morning breath.”

“Are you sure? I mean it seems like a waste to not use this.” Her fingers skimmed over his briefs, lightly cupping his cock as she moved.

“You are playing with fire little lady.” He pressed her backwards, pinning her down with his body and finding his way between her legs. “You have no idea how much I want to use just that right now.” He growled audibly now and moved his hips against hers scraping himself along her already wet core.

“Fuck Rhett…please.” She tilted her head back with a moan.

“No. Uhhhhhh! I can’t. I promised 24 hours. 24 hours. It’s only been twelve, well twelve and half… You feel so good though.” He repeated his previous motion and Jet gripped into his hair. She wanted him so bad her sex was aching.

“Take me. Remind me how good it feels with you.” She whispered the words as her tongue skimmed his lips.

“Fuck. I can’t; not yet.” He rolled off of her and smacked the bed. “Come on. I have spare toothbrushes. We’ll brush and then go make breakfast.

“Do you want me to stay naked?” Jet tossed the covers back, revealing herself.

“Oh….yes…so bad…but no….no…you have to get dressed. There’s no way I can keep my promise if I’m looking at all of you.” He stood up and looked around the room before tossing her panties onto the bed and the t-shirt from the night before. “Please Jet, please…for me?” She couldn’t refuse him, not with that look in his eyes, so with a sigh she put the clothes back on from the night before.

From there, they both brushed their teeth. Apparently, Rhett had a Costco pack of toothbrushes and he was more than happy to have her choose a color. Jet had a moment of insecurity as he replaced her brush in his toothbrush holder, but she assured herself that it just made sense. After all, she may want to brush her teeth tonight, if she stayed. Of course, she didn’t really have anything planned for tomorrow, so why would she not stay?

“Alright, so breakfast?” Rhett leaned down and kissed her forehead and it made her smile.

“Yes, what do you have?”

“You are in luck. I happen to be amazing at pancakes. So, you come and sit while I make them. Sound good?”

“Definitely, but if you are making me wear clothes, then I think it’s only fair that you put on a shirt. Otherwise, how can I resist this delicious chest of yours?” Jet crowded him against the wall of his bedroom and licked a line between his pecs. Rhett sighed out and threaded fingers into her hair.

“You are such a tease.” He grabbed her shoulders pulling her from him with a wag of his finger.

“It’s not teasing if you’re offering to do more…so…so much more Rhett.” She grabbed her lip in her teeth and raised an eyebrow, staring into his eyes.

“As much as I want to, we are going to go eat.” He pointed behind her and she gave him a pouting face before turning and heading out to his kitchen.

“So, tell me more about you and your ex. I told you about mine.” She plopped down as he started mixing pancake batter.

“Jessie? She’s wonderful. I told you before that I still love her. I think I always will, but we just stopped working. That was about five years ago now. You know sometimes you just grow apart from someone, and when that happens it’s just time to take different tracks. One day after we hadn’t even seen each other for about a week, she just sat down with me and explained that she thought I was heading somewhere she didn’t want to follow. Jessie just told me that as much as she loved me, she didn’t want the kind of life I wanted. So, we decided that before we had kids and committed to each other in that way, we would try some time apart.”

“Wow, that’s pretty much the most mature break up I’ve ever heard of.” He poured a few pancakes onto a griddle pan and Jet watched as he danced a little while they were cooking.

“She has a very objective view of the world, so I think when she realized that we weren’t going to be good life partners anymore that was it. After we were separated for a bit, we both realized that we were enjoying dating other people more than we enjoyed dating each other.”

“So, you dated during your separation?”

“Yea, nothing serious, but it was a whole year. I mean we had discussed it and wanted to see if we missed each other in that way. We tried to get back together and start dating, but to be honest we didn’t have much in common anymore. That and the attraction was gone. I mean we slept together once and it wasn’t like it had been, not even close. After that, we filed the paperwork and split everything and moved forward.”

“So, do you think she would ever come back to you or you go back to her?”

“No. I mean we talk occasionally, but it’s more distant friends. I think that chapter of our lives is just over. It’s not awesome, but it is what it is. And these, my dear are beautiful.” He walked over placing a plate of pancakes on the table in front of her and another next to her that was twice the height. 

“Do you want coffee? I have a Nespresso machine.”

“Coffee would be fabulous.”

“Well, if you would like to pick your poison, I will happily make it for you.” He helped her with making a coffee and then made his own before they both went back to the table to eat.

Jet got to once again watch him then. There was something oddly mesmerizing about Rhett’s relationship with food. His enjoyment showed on his whole face as he ate. His brows would gather and he would make noises as she watched his light brown/blonde beard move with each bite.

“Are you watching me eat again? Your pancakes are going to get cold.”

“I like watching you eat. Actually, I should tell you something if you promise you won’t laugh.”

“What?”

“I’ve been watching your show….well more like binge watching.”

“Seriously?”

“Uh yea. Do you know what it does to me when you say ‘oh baby’ to a piece of food?” Jet laughed and took a bite of her pancakes. “These are very tasty by the way.”

“I told you I could make good pancakes. You know it’s not really fair that you can watch me on my show and I’ve had to just imagine you for the last few months.”

“You’ve been imagining me?”

“Of course. Man, that image of you laid across your counter all open and wet for me….so not fair.” He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment.

“What about you taking your shirt off for the whole world to see on GMM?”

“Haha…you’re a mythical beast, listen to you call it GMM.”

“Yea, but I can’t get off watching it.”

“You tried? Tell me more.” Rhett smiled as Jet tried not to choke on her pancakes finishing the last few bites.

“I tried, but with Link right next to you, well it sort of killed it for me.”

“Damn. I wanted a juicy story of you with fingers buried deep and one hand on those amazing tits.”

“I thought we were just talking Rhett.”

“We are….damnit….we are. Now that you’re done eating, though, we have to decide what we are going to do today.”

“Well, I could go home and work or grocery shop, or I could stay here if properly tempted.”

“Could you now? Let’s see. I own all of the Star Wars movies and we could do a MARATHON!” He bounced both of his brows and leaned into her.

“Or we could go take a very nice shower together and then end up tangled in the bed sheets covered in enough fun to have to shower again.” Jet stood up and walked over to him before straddling his legs.

“Such a naughty girl tempting Daddy.”

“Oh fuck…I like you saying that.” She ground her core against his cock and felt his interest.

“Come on, we just have like 11 hours to go.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” She moved once more and he moaned before pulling her mouth to his in a searing kiss. His hands gripped her hips and moved her backwards as he pulled away and growled a moment later.

“11 hours to go, and then I’m going to be so deep in you that you will never forget me.” He cupped her sex and it was Jet’s turn to moan softly.

“Fine, but I actually did want that shower if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t at all. If you promise to behave, I’ll even shower with you. Maybe we can wash each other’s hair.”

“Now, we both know what it does to you when I run my fingers in your hair….don’t we Daddy.” She laced her fingers into the fluffy hair on the top of his head and Rhett hummed in appreciation.

“Come on, hop up it’ll be a good test of my self-control.” He gave her a peck on the lips and they stood up with him leading the way to his bathroom.

They both managed to shower together, even washing each other’s hair. Sure, there were occasional touches, but on the whole it was surprisingly tame. Afterwards, Rhett handed her a towel as she used his hair brush to tame her wet locks.

“Would you like me to wash your clothes? I figure you might want to go home in clean ones eventually.” He picked her panties up off the floor.

“That would be awesome actually. It can all go in, even my dress if you don’t’ mind.”

“Not at all, and I will hook you up with a new shirt and drawstring pants. We’ll just have to cuff them up a bit because they’re made for a big man like me.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me of just how big you are. You know what that does to me.” 

“10 more hours Jet. 10 hours and I am going to make you shut that beautiful mouth.” He kissed her on his way over to the dresser and fumbled through grabbing clothes for himself and for her. 

He was right, she was swimming in his clothes, but they smelled like his laundry detergent and that mixed with being in his room made her feel like she was in heaven. Jet couldn’t even imagine leaving at this point. She was practically ready to move in by the time she snuggled up with him on the couch.

For the rest of the day, they stayed on the couch curled up in various configurations watching every Star Wars movie Rhett owned. It was fabulous. They talked through a lot of them and Jet realized they talked like they were best friends. They were close in age, and it was easy to chat with him. They had tons in common. Plus, he never pushed or judged anything. He was genuinely interested in what she had to say. Rhett was unlike anyone she had ever been with. 

They stopped watching movies only briefly to heat up left overs that evening, but were right back to the couch afterwards. As they started the fifth movie, Jet felt herself starting to drift off. It was almost 11, and she was exhausted. The next thing she knew, gentle hands were shaking her shoulders.

“Hey Jet, hey.” She opened her eyes with a soft smile to see Rhett lying next to her on his side, brushing fingers through her hair.

“Oh shit. Did I fall asleep?”

“Yea. You slept through half the last movie.”

“Sorry. I guess I’m just tired. I didn’t mean to crash on you.”

“It’s okay. I’m tired too. Do you want to stay and sleep with me again?” He traced fingers over her mouth.

“I hope you mean actual sleep because I don’t think I can stay awake for anything else.”

“I did. If you hop up first, then we can go crash out.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Jet got up and stretched, heading for his bedroom like it was her own. It felt like she’d done it a million times as she made her way to the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. After she spit out toothpaste, she looked up to see Rhett standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

“What are you smiling at?” She smiled at him.

“You. You seem so at home already.”

“I’m sorry?” She questioned him as she rinsed and spit once more.

“Don’t be. I like that you’re comfortable with me.”

“Good because I am.” She gave him a nudge and made her way to the bed, stripping down before crawling in. There was no sense in wearing clothes to bed if she was probably going to strip them off anyways. 

He joined her a few minutes later, stripping down to his now electric blue underwear. He was beautiful, and Jet wanted more than anything to have her way with him. The only problem was she was on the verge of passing out.

“I could get used to you in my bed every night, you know. I mean aside from you being gorgeous and entirely too tempting, you make me feel complete somehow.”

“Come on, no lovey-dovey talk, just curl up with me.”

“Fine. Roll over though. I liked you all tucked in under me.” She smiled at his words and rolled to her side only to be cocooned in Rhett’s giant frame. It only took a few seconds before she nodded off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking and commenting, it keeps me writing!


	13. Ch. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW that is all.

The next morning, Jet woke up curled against Rhett. Her fingers were sprawled on his chest as she opened her eyes to look into his.

“Are you watching me sleep?”

“Yes. You’re beautiful.” He leaned down kissing her. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Jet just watched him as her eyes slowly adjusted. He gazed back at her with a look of fascination and she adored it. Having Rhett look at her made her feel special and cherished.

“So, we have made it, officially to 30 hours of being together and talking with no sex.” He held up his phone showing her the time.

“Wow. I’m somehow not as thrilled about that as you.”

“I’m not thrilled, but I feel like we needed that.”

“Really? We needed that?”

“Yes. You know before Link left the other night, he made me promise that I would spend at least 24 hours with you just getting to know you before we were physical again. He said if I couldn’t do that then there was no hope for a real future for us. Now, I’ve spent 30 hours with you and I could not be happier. In fact, I think I’d like to spend so many more hours with you that you’ll want to get rid of me.”

“I’m happy too Rhett, but tell me, do those more hours still involve no physical stuff?”

“Oh hell no. I think we can talk between physical stuff, what do you say?”

“I’d say that I should probably go home today.”

“What? No, no…come on don’t make me throw a tantrum to finally get to enjoy this body.” He put on a fake pout and ran his fingers along her skin making her shiver.

“Don’t’ worry. I can go home this afternoon or maybe even tonight.”

“That is what Daddy likes to hear.” He rolled her to her back and his mouth attached to hers before descending her throat.

“Rhett, wait….I…”

“What? Are you okay?” He pushed himself up and looked at her with concern.

“Yea. I just kind of have to pee first and to be honest my morning breath is kind of gross so I’d like to brush maybe.”

He laughed loudly and rolled back to his side.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking the same about myself.”

“Good. I’m going first though. I don’t think I’m at the pee in front of you stage yet.” She laughed and crawled out of the bed heading for the bathroom.

After she finished, he used the bathroom himself and returned to find her tucked under the covers, taking in his smell and how at home she felt. He pulled them up enough to join her and slid his arm under her shoulders threading fingers into her hair.

“You look amazing in my bed like this. I wish we could just stay like this forever.” He leaned down kissing her softly, and Jet made a noise as her own hands moved to hold him against her. 

They lay there kissing and playing their hands on each other’s skin lightly. It was perfect as the morning sunlight lit the room more and more. Jet felt her body grow warmer with each touch of his fingers and soon enough she was grabbing at his skin, desperate to keep him as close as possible to her. 

“I love how your chest flushes when you’re excited.” He leaned down kissing along her collar bone and Jet sighed, sliding her fingers into his hair as her other hand slid down his side before grasping at his butt. He made a soft noise as his leg rose pressing his thigh into her already wet core.

“Oh Rhett.” She let her head roll back, giving her neck to him to lick and kiss as he rocked against her.

“So wet already…you feel so good on my skin.” He slid himself against her more and Jet gripped his flesh beneath her fingers. 

“I want you. I want you so bad I’m dripping for you.” She said the words and tilted down to meet his lips once more as he groaned and continued his rocking motion against her.

“You always know just what to say to me.” He smiled as he watched her face when he slid between her legs rutting his hard cock against her. His underwear still stood in their way and Jet shoved her hands down the back, desperate to have contact with all of him right now.

“Please Rhett. Please.” He laughed softly and then moved downward trailing his lips over her skin until she could no longer feel his cock. She grabbed onto his back, pulling at him until he sealed his lips over one of her nipples making her moan.

“Taste so good. I want to lick every inch of you.” He mused to himself as he switched to her other nipple and took her breath away once more. His fingers slid to her sex as he did, circling her clit and dialing her up even further. She wanted him to slam into her right now. She needed to feel him filling her up.

“Rhett, please, please just fuck me. I’m ready.”

“Patience. I don’t want to rush with you right now.” He slid his fingers around slowly and continued his trail downward, taking the blankets with him and leaving her bare. Her skin was suddenly flushed all over and Jet was squirming waiting for him to reach her center.

When he finally did, he traced his tongue where his fingers had just been and he let a single digit slide around her opening. He seemed to be going so slowly and yet it was making her want to scream. Jet wanted him so much and all the waiting had dialed her up. 

“Please faster….please…”

“I don’t know. I think you have to ask me with the magic words.” He circled his tongue and she groaned, one hand pulling at her own hair as her other moved to his.

“Make me cum Daddy, please.” She let the words drift out and Rhett groaned before pulling her clit between his lips with a rough suck. A second finger slid into her and his speed doubled. Jet felt her back arch from the bed as she teetered on the edge. He continued, sucking and dancing his tongue over her as his fingers slid in and out of her core. In the next instant, Jet’s body tensed up and she screamed out his name.

“So beautiful….so beautiful.” He let his forehead rest on her hip as his fingers moved slower carrying her through her orgasm. When she relaxed back with a sigh, he moved up to her mouth again. “Mmmmm….I forgot how amazing you taste.”

“You’re welcome to remind yourself all day.” She gave him a dopey grin and then kissed him again. 

“I can’t keep doing that, or I’m going to get too excited.”

“Does that mean I can’t return the favor?” Jet let her fingers run down and over his briefs brushing along his cock as he lay on his side.

“Oh Jet…fuck….please…you have no idea how much I want you to, but I also want to feel you and if you keep touching me right now, that’s not going to happen for probably a few hours with how excited I am.” He grabbed her hand with a shuddering breath.

“We have all day.” Jet smiled at him and pushed him backward, her lips gliding onto his neck as she let her fingers play in his beard. 

“God. You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” Her lips circled his nipple and Rhett groaned.

“What am I doing to you?” Jet slid down his stomach, letting her tongue trail downward and through the soft hair surrounding his belly button. 

“I’m warning you Jet…I can’t take….I mean…hoh.” She pulled his briefs up and over his cock as he spoke and then took a lick up and over his exposed head. He froze; his whole body tensing as she slid his briefs down and off his legs. 

“So, what were you warning me about?” She slid her tongue over his entire length and his hand flashed out, grabbing into her hair.

“I haven’t even jerked off in a week Jet. I’m going to explode if you keep going.” 

“I fail to see a problem with that.” She started to slowly kiss and suck up the side of his shaft. Rhett groaned and she watched as he sucked in a breath.

“I wanted to cum while I was inside you, but…but….oh God Jet….I ….there’s no way…I…” Her lips had reached his tip and she gave his head a hard suck. His hand tightened on her head. It was clear Rhett was on the edge and Jet thought it was one of the most incredible things she had ever seen. She had barely done anything to him, and God she wanted to. 

“Let’s take the edge off that tension so it lasts longer.” She smiled up at him and plunged herself down onto his cock, enveloping him in the heat of her mouth.

“Sweet Christ…..I’m going to cum….I’m so close…I….” His fingers pressed to keep her head where she was and Jet let her tongue play along his underside. In the next second, Rhett cried out her name and cum shot into her mouth. Jet continued to lick and suck on him softly until he groaned and relaxed his hand. 

Jet pulled from him and kissed her way back up his body. His eyes were still closed when she reached his face and she leaned placing small kisses to his chest and just watching as his eyebrows went from furrowed to relax. A small shiver passed through him as she played her fingers over his chest and stomach, just taking in the beauty that was Rhett after an orgasm. 

“And you think I’m beautiful when I cum. You should see yourself right now.”

“Uh…hew…I…man I can barely think right now. That was amazing.”

“I barely did anything Rhett.” She laughed and he opened his eyes seizing on her mouth and rolling her to her back.

“I’ve been thinking about you coming to my house for days and I kept dreaming about you. I refused to even jerk off because I could only picture you and I didn’t want to make things weird. Then, the last day you were here and seeing you….you have no idea how on edge I’ve been.” He was so forceful and it made her gasp suddenly.

Rhett’s eyes scanned her face and he slid a hand to her cheek.

“Am I freaking you out right now?” He had a look of concern.

“Sorry. You’re just so intense sometimes that it takes my breath away.” She brushed her fingers through his hair.

“Never apologize for that. It’s how you make me feel too.” He leaned down and kissed her and it started a whole new flurry of making out as they lay there touching each other. Soon enough, he was pressed back against her leg, hard all over again.

“I thought you’d need a few hours.”

“I guess I don’t. I’ve wanted you too long for my body to wait anymore.” His tongue slid into her lips and brushed her own. He hummed and shifted his body to be on top of hers and between her legs.

“Roll over. It’s my turn.”

“No way. You’re all mine.” His mouth moved to her neck and he pushed her arms up before seizing her wrists in his hands. A chill ran through her body, and Jet struggled against him. Rhett laughed and pulled back to look at her. “You can’t get away unless I want you to.” He stopped suddenly to stare at her, and then he released her wrists instantly.

“Hey, I’m just playing with you. What’s going on? Talk to me.” He smiled at her.

“It’s nothing. Well, I mean it’s just with talking about Mitchell and then you’re intensity and the wrists.”

“Do you want to stop?” He tilted his head. “I’ll understand you know.”

“No. I don’t. I want you to make love to me and give me a new memory.” She pulled his face back down and her hands buried in his fluffy hair.

“Not to ruin the moment, but do we need uh….”

“Only if you want to use something. I went back on birth control a two months ago, so I’m g….oh Rhett.” He pushed his head into her and Jet gasped at the feeling.

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait anymore. You’re so warm, and wet, and….God you feel good.” He moaned as he slid in a slowly.

“Going slow today?”

“Definitely. I want to feel every moment with you.” He pressed in more and Jet felt herself expanding to take him. He filled her up so perfectly and she felt a deep need being quenched as he moved.

“Just don’t stop.” He continued to press in slowly until his pelvis met hers and his chest pressed against her. She opened her eyes to stare into his face and Rhett’s hair hung down on his forehead. He was the sexiest man she had ever seen in that moment and he was connected to her.

“You feel so good Jet. You have no idea how amazing this is.” He moaned and leaned down to kiss her neck.

“I’m pretty sure I do.” She laughed. He jostled in her and it made her catch her breath.

“Okay?”

“Yea, but I’ll be even better if you move.”

“All you had to do was ask.” He smiled and slid back slowly before filling her again. He watched her face carefully as he did and Jet couldn’t help but gasp. The moment was so intense and she loved it. She loved being this close to him, feeling him in her and all around her at the same time. It was incredible and she wanted it to last forever.

From there, Rhett continued his motions slowly and Jet held onto him, her legs moving further apart until she wrapped them around his back and started to grab onto his body to stabilize herself. She felt like she was floating as he continued to move making her feel more and more amazing with each thrust.

“Rhett, faster…I’m…close…” 

“No way. I want this to last forever.” He moaned and paused, kissing her softly. Jet whimpered into him.

“Such a tease.” She laughed and he joined her.

“What this doesn’t feel good enough?” He pressed into her once more. 

“Oh yes….”

“Because if you want me to stop.” A devious smile crossed his face.

“No, please…please don’t stop.”

“Man, the words that come out of your mouth. You’re going to make me cum if you keep saying stuff like that.”

“Like what? Oh….Like if I ask if Daddy likes my pussy?” She raised an eyebrow and felt a shiver run through Rhett as he paused again.

“Fuck. How am I going to think about baseball with your mouth?” He laughed and buried his mouth on her neck. His beard tickled along her skin and Jet’s nails dug into the skin on his back.

“Rhett your cock feels amazing. I’m so fucking close…God.” She wasn’t even trying to get a reaction now. Jet was just unable to stop the words from falling out of her mouth.

“You have to stop talking or I’m going to….Fuck it, I’ll just make you shut up.” He leaned down and kissed her hard, making her unable to talk. His tongue devoured hers and swallowed all of her noises as he continued his motions.

“AAAAAAHHHHH RHETTTT!” She broke from his kiss with a scream as her body tensed around him and she dug her nails in harder.

“Oh yes….feel so good when you cum….” Jet heard his words from far away as she continued to whine and whimper while she held onto him. The world slowly drifted back in and she licked her lips smiling at him.

“More, please.”

“With pleasure.” He smiled at her and began to move again, grazing over all of her now raw, open nerves. It was intense and wonderful. Jet hadn’t cum that hard in forever and Rhett was taking her towards another orgasm within minutes.

“Rhett…it feels so good. I’m going to….hoh….”

“Oh yes, cum again for me. Cum for Daddy.” He growled the words out and continued his slow precise movements. Jet cried out once more and her head tilted backwards. She felt Rhett’s tongue slide down the column of her neck as she came back to earth once more.

“More, please…” Her voice was raw as she begged him. Her hands lost grip as Rhett pulled himself up a little, and Jet just looked at him with pleading in her eyes.

“I’m going to cum with you this time, okay?”

“Oh yes.”

“Good, now hold out for me. I’m going to go fast baby.” Jet could only nod frantically as he started to speed up in his motions. Her body felt like jelly as she held to his waist and watched his face. In no time, she felt another release on the horizon.

“Rhett….I…”

“I know baby….I’m close…just…oh God Jet….Oh….Jet…I…..AAAAAAHHHHHH YES!!!!!” He cried out and Jet felt him tense. It was enough to throw her own body over the edge as he fell down against her. She let out a shaky moan and they shook with each other. His hot breath was on her neck as she held him and they both jolted in their releases. Their bodies moved in reflex only as they came down.

His breathing was rough and as he shifted, Jet squeezed her legs around his hips a little tighter. “Don’t please, don’t leave me yet.”

“Okay.” He kissed her skin before pulling his face up to stare into her eyes. “I love you Jet.” His thumb brushed on her cheek and she froze, unable to say anything back.

No words came from her lips as Rhett kissed her then and they just lay together. They stared at each other and after a few more minutes parted. It was sad to feel his heat leave her body, but he didn’t go far, moving against her side as she lay there.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered the words as he pulled her in tight.

“Why?”

“I didn’t say it back.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Jet rolled to face him at his words.

“You’re not upset?”

“No. I told you that we could take things as slow as you need, and if you’re not ready to say it back you aren’t. I can wait.”

“Thank you Rhett.” She leaned up, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“So, breakfast, or a nap?”

“I don’t know if I can walk, but I’m starving.” Jet stretched out a little only to feel a softness nuzzle into her chest. It was Rhett’s head. He had curled up on her like a cat. She raked her fingers through his hair.

“Sorry. I just….”

“Shhh…I feel that way too.” Her fingers brushed through his hair and Jet drifted off to sleep without even realizing. 

The sound of her phone ringing was the next thing to get her attention. Rhett stood by the bed as she yawned looking around. “Hey, I was making breakfast before I woke you, but your phone’s been ringing like crazy and it’s the same number. I wasn’t sure if it was an emergency or something.” He looked concerned and Jet rubbed her eyes.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep. Here, let me see.” 

“I did too. I just woke up sooner.” He looked incredible as she took in his naked chest. He was only wearing shorts and his hair was tousled as he ran fingers through it.

“Oh shit. It’s um….it’s Tierney. I have to call her back. She never calls that many times unless it’s something crazy. I’m sorry Rhett.”

“No, please. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done.”

“Okay.” Jet pressed the green phone button.

“Hey, I’m here and I’m fine. I was just a little busy. You didn’t have to call a million times.” Jet laughed a little before she heard the heavy breathing on the other end of the line. “Tierney? Hey, what’s going on?” Jet got up and grabbed the clothes she wore the day before pulling them on as she made her way out of the bedroom.

“Jet, I…..I….”

“Breathe. Tierney, hey, go splash some cold water on your face and breathe for a second. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I need you to calm down though before you talk.” She smiled at Rhett as she came into the kitchen and sat down at the dining room table.

“Ok. I’m back. Jet, I’m sorry to bug you, but I had to talk to someone. My life is just completely fucked right now and then I couldn’t reach you today when it all went completely to shit…..and…and….” Tierney sounded ridiculous. Jet was worried she was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Hey, come on girlie. You have to slow down. You’re going to go off the rails, so you have to slow down. Now, breathe with me and tell me the overview. Pull the band aid off.”

“Jet…I…I lost the baby, and then we had a fight and Nate left. He just fucking walked out.”

“Oh Jesus Tierney. I’m so sorry. Listen, I can work remotely for the next few days why don’t I come up to see you.”

“You don’t have to do that Jet.”

“Bullshit I don’t. You’re my friend and you need me right now. I’ll be on a plane this afternoon okay and probably there by tonight. I want you to get into a warm bath, pour yourself a glass of wine and put on some music. Then, just turn on Party of Five and wait for me.”

“Jet, how are you so good to me? I mean I haven’t even asked about Rhett and the party and here you are ready to get on a plane.”

“No big deal. I’ll tell you about Rhett in person.”

“Oh God was it terrible? Am I making your life worse?” Tierney sounded so emotional; Jet wished she was holding her right now.

“Tierney, don’t worry about me. The party was great, and I’m actually still at Rhett’s place right now, so you don’t have to worry.”

“What? It’s Monday Jet, the party was Saturday.”

“Look, let me get off the phone okay so I can start working on getting there.”

“Okay, are you sure?”

“Shut up and go get in a bath. I love you honey.”

Jet hung up the phone to looked up to see Rhett with a plate of eggs and bacon, setting it down at the table.

“That did not sound like a good call.” Rhett had concern written all over his face.

“It wasn’t, and I have to go. I’m so sorry Rhett. I wanted to stay, but my friend needs me bad, and I have to go.” Jet got up as she spoke and ran into his laundry room, fetching her clothes that were there still. Her dress had mysteriously been hung up and it made her smile for a second. Soon enough, she was out in his living room, pulling up her zipper.

“Here, let me help, and put this bacon in your mouth while I do. It’s amazing and I cooked it perfectly, so you should try it.” He smiled and she opened her mouth taking the slice from him as she turned and he zipped her up.

“Thank you Rhett. Oh man, this is good. Look, I…..”

“Hey no need. Do you need me to have your flight booked?”

“What?’

“I have someone that books flights for me. Just tell me where you’re going and I’ll have her do it.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t ask you to.”

“Stop it Jet. Where are you going?”

“San Francisco.”

“Okay. I’ll make a call and text you details. That way you can just drive home and pack. Do you need a hotel room?”

“No. I’ll stay with her. I could use a rental car though.”

“Done. Now, go, and call me when you land alright?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“I love you. Be safe.” He leaned down and kissed her before pulling her into a hug. Jet sighed into him and then rushed towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys! Leave a comment if you're loving it!


	14. Ch. 14 - A fresh start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet helps her friend in San Francisco and on her return hits a snag with Rhett.

By the time night came, Jet was cradling Tierney as she cried. Her trip had been uneventful, thankfully, and when she landed her text to Rhett had been short, but sweet. It was completed by a picture of her at the white BMW he had rented for her. The man did know how to treat a lady. Jet already missed him, but Tierney had been her friend for a long time and she needed to be there for her.

That night, it was nearly 3 before Jet was able to crash out. She was lying in bed with Tierney, running hands through the other woman’s hair as she waited for her to pass out. Tierney was in bad shape, no thanks to Nate, who apparently had bailed the moment he heard about the baby loss. Her friend was convinced Nate would never return, but Jet had hope. After all, if there were men in the world like Rhett than she had to believe there was hope.

When Tierney was completely out, Jet rolled to her back and pulled her phone from the nightstand.

‘When you can, update me.’ Rhett had sent a simple message, but it was enough to make her smile. She wasn’t sure about love yet, but she was damn sure Rhett had a hold on her.

‘Tierney’s pretty bad, so I’ll be here at least a few days. Everything is fine otherwise.’ She sent the words and then closed her phone and her eyes.

The next morning was spent consoling Tierney further and splurging on whatever food she wanted as well as taking her shopping. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Tierney needed to not be home and be distracted. Jet glanced at her phone only once, but it was to see a response text from Rhett.

‘You’re a good friend Jet. I’ll have to pamper you when you come home, and trust me there will be pampering.’ Another smiled graced her face as her mind slid back into what they were doing only hours before she left to come here. From there, the next few days were spent with Tierney, who seemed to finally be calming. 

Nate had fortunately come around and called. As Jet suspected, he was just as freaked out by losing the baby, but he apparently needed to deal with things on his own. She wanted to scream at him, but if there was one thing she knew for sure it was that everyone had their own way of dealing with trauma. After her own trauma with Mitchell, she really couldn’t fault anyone’s response.

By the sixth day she was there, Tierney and Nate were talking again and she saw her friend coming out of the worst of it. Rhett had continued small texts to her checking in at least twice a day. It was nice to know someone was thinking about her. It was also nice to see that he understood boundaries. He messaged enough to make sure she was alright, but he didn’t send her the dozens of messages a day that Mitchell had. Of course, Rhett had never been like that with her. He had always seemed to understand where to draw the line.

Overall, Jet felt better than ever about giving things with Rhett a real try. There had always been their intense physical connection, but now there was more. He had been right; talking for the entire weekend and getting to know each other had solidified how she felt. 

Once Jet felt that Tierney was ready for her to head out, she texted Rhett again asking if he’d be willing to make arrangements for her to come home. He replied and said he would have details to her shortly. Jet sighed as she sat there, eating lunch with Tierney while Nate was at work.

“So, do you think this time you guys are going to make an actual go of things?” Tierney smiled at her.

“I think so, not that you should worry about that.” The last thing she wanted to do was put any stress on her friend, so she intended to not talk about Rhett at all.

“Worry? Jet, we worry about each other all the time. You know I’m just happy you kicked Jane to the curb. Honestly, that girl was way too young for you. I mean she called you ‘gorg.’ Who says that?” Tierney laughed a little and it was the first time her friend seemed normal again since she had called her at Rhett’s house.

“I’m glad you’re feeling well enough to give me shit. Jane happened to be a very nice woman. I don’t regret my time with her, but we are on different paths.”

“Yea, you’re on a path to real love with Rhett and Jane is heading to some hippie activity. I mean where is she right now drum circle? Or maybe she’s going to Coachella isn’t that coming up soon.”

“Damn, I came all the way up here to make you feel better, and this is the thanks I get.”

“You did make me feel better. I wish we lived closer together girl.”

“I know. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I mean if I was in L.A. with you there is no way you would have ever let Rhett get away from you. You should have been dating him since that awards ceremony where you bumped uglies in the coatroom.”

“Tierney, we did not bump uglies in a coatroom. We were in a nursing room.” They both laughed at her words.

“Man, I missed your laugh. So, we have a bit; tell me what happened at this party.”

“Do you really want me to get into all that? I’m here for you this week.”

“Jet, give me something else to think about.”

“Fine. The party was lovely. Rhett apologized and I apologized and we ended up talking for a long time afterwards.”

“How long did it take you to fuck him again?”

“Tierney! What makes you think I fucked him again?”

“Oh, I don’t know…..his picture. I mean the guy is hot, and if I remember correctly you two cannot even be alone in a room together without physical contact of some kind.”

“We’ve only had sex a handful of times, so I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Jet, how long have we known each other?”

“Apparently too long, why?”

“Because I know that you are hypersexual and from what I have heard about Rhett he is attracted to you. Put those two things together, and boom fireworks.”

“It was different this time. You know I spent two nights there and we didn’t even have sex at all until the second morning. He wanted to make sure that we got to know each other better before we did it again.”

“So, you slept in the same bed for two nights and nothing?”

“Nothing. It was really nice actually. Of course when we finally did have sex it was amazing. I mean the man makes my body sing.”

“So I’ve heard, ad naseum really.” Tierney rolled her eyes with another grin. “I’m kidding. I’m actually really happy for you. Since the Mitchell thing, you haven’t been really happy and with him you seem happy. I mean every time you saw him I could hear the glow in your voice. Now, watching you talk about him, well he’s your one. I really think that. I just hope you guys can figure it out this time and he doesn’t pull a caveman again.”

“Yea that scared me, but I think he’s cognizant of that now and I think he gets my damage and it doesn’t scare him. He’s…..well….he’s damn near perfect. I think that’s what scares me the most.”

“None of them are perfect Jet. Look at Nate and his asshole move this past week. We’re all human and humans mess up. Rhett’s going to mess up again and so are you. The great news is we always have each other.”

“That we do.” 

As their conversation ended, Jet got a text from Rhett with the details of her flight. The guy must have rushed to get things moving so fast. She couldn’t help but get a little excited at the thought of seeing him again. Tierney was right, everyone wasn’t perfect. For all Rhett’s issues, though, he was the best person she had ever been with and he was certainly the first that had made her feel like this. 

*****************************  
A few hours after saying goodbye to Tierney, Jet was taking an Uber back to her house from the airport. She was emotionally drained, and just wanted to pull on some comfy clothes and relax. Her brain was fried. Of course, if Rhett wasn’t working, she would have loved to have used him as a way to clear her head. He had messaged while she was on the flight; however, that they were going to be working late today. He told her he would be in touch when he could.

The Uber pulled up to Jet’s place and she hopped out with her bag, and her first surprise greeted her. There, on her stoop, sat a vase with flowers in it. They were white roses and she already knew who sent them. She put down her bag and unlocked the door, coming back for the flowers. A simple card sat inside with only a few simple words on it. 

‘Missed You! Rhett.’ Jet smelled the flowers and sighed. This man was determined to sweep her off her feet. Jet sent him a quick text saying thank you, and then started to unpack. The mental exhaustion of her trip was kicking in, but she had a thing about being unpacked before relaxing.

Her doorbell rang a few minutes in, and Jet rushed down the hall. When she opened it, she was greeted by a delivery driver. 

“Hi. Can I help you?”

“Are you Jet?” The young woman at the door looked down to a card she held.

“Yes.”

“A man named Rhett put in a delivery order for you.” She smiled and handed Jet a brown paper bag. 

“Oh, thank you. Hang on let me get my wallet and I’ll hook you up with a tip.” She smiled at the young woman.

“No need. He already more than took care of it.” She gave her a soft grin and headed back to her car.

Jet took the bag inside and opened it to find a salad, a pasta dish, and bread. She put it on a plate and started munching as she finished her unpacking. Rhett knew how to treat a girl alright. When she had just put her suitcase away and was finishing up, another knock came at the door. By the time she reached it, she was already smiling.

An hour later, Jet was settled into her comfy clothes, she had already been treated to cheesecake and had a spa basket sitting on her counter. Rhett wasn’t just treating her right; he was pampering her. She felt perfect and was looking forward to a relaxing evening and hopefully one that finished with a rather tall man in her bed being thanked by her for this showering of gifts. 

‘You are spoiling me. You better save some tricks for future use.’ She messaged Rhett as she lay back into her couch and considered what she might do first.

‘I take you it you are well-fed and are relaxing, maybe with a bath bomb and some rose petals?’ Rhett responded right away and Jet’s grin spread wide.

‘Why do you want a picture?’ She was feeling a little playful with the man.

‘That would be too distracting. What I expect is that once you are done relaxing you will get yourself down to the studio so I can see you. Don’t keep me waiting long.’ 

Jet read his message and her heart dropped. What he expected? He didn’t want to be kept waiting? After all the nice stuff he sent, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Jet didn’t respond to his message. She sat there considering it and it made a cold chill run over her. Was the man she thought she knew just another version of Jane or worse Mitchell? He wasn’t just pampering her after all; he was making demands that he ‘expected’ to be followed. Her heart dropped as she considered what he was saying.

Suddenly, Jet’s relaxed happiness turned. She started to pace in her house, just wondering where she had gone wrong. Why had she let herself feel secure with him? Now, here she was falling for another person who demanded control. After another half an hour of stressing over it, Jet was done. She would give him what he ‘expected’ all right, and then some. She changed into a simple black skirt and slipped on a shirt and some shoes before hopping in her car to head to the studio.

*************************************  
When Jet arrived at the studio, her heart was racing. She kept wondering if this was the end for them, and how Rhett would take that. Would he get upset and do worse than hit the wall this time? Was she about to see the real Rhett that she didn’t know? Would Link have told her if Rhett was a controlling asshole like Mitchell? Surely he was enough of a friend to tell her if she was heading down a bad path, but he had never said anything.

The thoughts swirled in her head as she came into the studio and saw Link. “Where’s Rhett?”

“Hey girl, how are you? I heard you had a rough week.” Link came over putting a hand on her arm.

“I’m doing okay. I need to talk to Rhett though. He sent over like all this stuff and then demanded that I come over to see him here immediately.”

“What? That doesn’t sound like him. I mean I know he wanted to see you, but he doesn’t usually demand like that.”

“Well, he did and I….I need to talk to him about it. Is he here?”

“Yea. He’s in our office working on something. You know where it is. Please, though, no fights.” Link smiled at her and Jet turned heading in that direction. 

She pulled out her phone and read the text message again. It was like seeing him was required based on what he sent her, and that was simply unacceptable. She wasn’t going to stand for any controlling behavior from him, not when she felt like she did about him. No, this was not going to work if that’s the way he was and he needed to know it now.

Without even a knock, Jet opened the office door and closed it. Rhett was sitting on the couch, turned sideways with one leg folded in front of him and the other on the ground. She marched over towards him, arms crossed over her chest.

“I’m here sir, what else can I do for you?” The snarkiness was all over her face and clearly in her voice. 

“Uh…okay. Well, it’s great to see you.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t act normal like everything is okay.”

“Have I done something wrong? I’m getting kind of a strange vibe here.” He plopped the papers he was holding with a highlighter onto the ground and titled his head in seeming confusion.

“You think that just because you help me out with a plane ticket and all that and then send me all that stuff that you can demand my presence here?” She just put it out there, exactly what she was thinking.

“Is that how you took my message? Jet…I…”

“No. No, you don’t get to backtrack. Let me read it to you….’I expect that once you are done relaxing you will get yourself down to the studio so I can see you. Don’t keep me waiting long.’ That’s a demand and that’s what you wrote. You can’t just buy my time like that.” She was upset. This wasn’t like him, and she wanted to know if she was walking into another shitty relationship before it was too late.

“Shit. I should not have said it that way. That is not what I meant Jet. Come here.”

“No. No, I will not come there and let everything just be okay.”

“Come on. Please come here.” Jet walked over standing at the edge of the couch and looking down into his eyes. “Listen, I was trying to say that I really wanted to see you at the studio because I would be working late and I was hoping you would come by. I just wanted you to know that I wanted you to relax and feel good and then come see me because I missed you.”

“That’s not what you said, though. You said it that way and it sounds like a demand Rhett. It sounds like a quid pro quo.”

“When you read in that tone, yes it does, but I did not mean it that way. I really just wanted to see you. I have missed you like crazy and just a few texts for the last week has been so not enough. It’s been a week since I touched you baby.” He reached out grabbing her hand.

“I….I….”

“Don’t. Don’t apologize. I get it. I understand why you took it that way, and I should have chosen my words better. It’s just so damn hard to convey a growl of excitement over text.” He gave her a smile and Jet felt herself melting. She paused for a moment, thinking about what the message actually said and how she took it. 

“I guess….damn it Rhett. I thought you were…”

“Yea. I know. Come here.” He pulled her towards him and Jet went willingly, before throwing a leg over his now outstretched legs and straddling him so she could look into his face.

“It’s just been a bad few days Rhett and then I came home and it was so wonderful, but your text.” 

“Hey, it’s all good. At least it got you to come here right? And now, I’ve got you and it’s going to be okay. I’ve got you. You can tell me all about your time with Tierney and all that little later. Right now, I have to work a few more hours, but if you want you can stay and watch us film, and then maybe even come home with me.” He threaded his fingers into her hair, focusing her face and she saw no indication of any bad intention in those eyes. She saw nothing but love and caring.

“I missed you Rhett. I….I just kept thinking how I should have said it back to you, but all I could think was how dirty those words were for me. I never said them to Jane, though, I swear. You’re not the only one that…”

“I’m not worried about it. Come here.” Rhett pulled her into him for a kiss. Their lips met and Jet felt comforted even more. Her hands moved to his chest, anchoring herself to Rhett. 

His beard pressed around her mouth and he felt like home again. Jet allowed herself to get lost in their kissing, wanting to feel this comforting feeling forever. Her hands slid up around his neck and she pulled herself in tighter to him, needing the contact of Rhett’s body closer to her as his smell started to invade her nostrils.

“God, I missed you. It feels so good to have you back in my arms.” He let his forehead rest on hers as he spoke, and Jet felt her body warm to his. Her skirt was up around her hips and she could feel his jeans as they pressed against her core. In an instant, she had gone from mad at him to wanting him. 

“I missed you more.” Her lips reconnected with his and then she broke, trailing kisses over his beard and down to his neck.

“Oh Jet.” He sighed the words and his hands left her face to grab onto her hips, pulling her even tighter against him.

Jet let her fingers move down his chest as she unbuttoned the top of his shirt, revealing more of his flesh. When she couldn’t tilt down anymore, her fingers kept going as her mouth reunited with his. His grip tightened as she let her tongue move between his lips and shifted her fingers down to working at his belt.

“Hang on, let me.” As she finished the button and zipper, he lifted his hips up and shifted his pants and briefs down to expose his hard cock.

“God yes. I need you.” She said the words and looked into his eyes. Rhett nodded and lifted her hips up. Jet went along and allowed him to shift her panties to the side before she was positioned over his cock. 

Jet slid herself down onto him slowly, feeling every inch of him invading her. It took away all the hurt and the emotions from her trip and replaced it with a feeling of comfort and bliss. When she was fully seated, Jet just stopped and let her head move to his shoulder, breathing in Rhett’s scent.

“Take what you need baby. I’ve got you.” He kissed her cheek, sliding his hand back up into her hair. His other held her hip tightly and Jet pulled her face up to look at him. 

Jet didn’t speak; she just stared at him as she started to move. She was taking what she needed, being connected to Rhett physically and all the feelings that the connection gave her. Each motion felt epic suddenly, needed and perfectly timed to make her body feel good and to center her mind. 

Rhett didn’t speak either, just watching her eyes and holding her as she moved. His eyes crinkled suddenly and he let out a growl before pulling her mouth to his. Then, they both started to moan and whimper into each other as they moved. It was more connection than she had ever felt with another person. Rhett was her center suddenly and she could never imagine giving that up.

She moved over and over, until a gasp of pleasure made her part from him. Her head was thrown back and Rhett’s hand held it as he kissed down her neck. She wrapped her hands around his head and pushed him backwards. Her body was already racing towards a release and she wanted to be looking at him when she came. Jet needed to be connected to him when it happened.

“I…” 

“I know.” His thumb traced over her lips, silencing her and her body tensed around him. A soft sound came from her lips and she felt them shaking as she stared into his eyes. “Hoh…yes.” He gasped and continued to stare at her even as his eyes narrowed and his breath caught. Jet felt him spasm inside of her and watched as his pupils adjusted to the pleasure.

When they both finished, she stopped moving and her hands both went to his face. “Thank you. I…..I…missed you so much Rhett.”

He pulled her head to his shoulder. “I love you too.” They sat there together, and then the door opened.

“Everything okay?” Link’s voice made them both look up as he popped his head inside. “Really guys? Lock the dang door please.” He shut the door and Rhett laughed. It was such a deep pleasant sound. 

“You know we really should start locking this door when you come see me.”

“I wasn’t planning on this big man. I was planning to yell at you.” She laughed and claimed his lips once more.

“If our fights always end like this, then I think I can die a happy man.” He laughed a little more and she shifted on him again.

“Naughty girl, are you trying to go for round 2?” He questioned as his lips claimed hers.

“Maybe.” She spoke softly and shifted again.

“I hate to break it to you but it doesn’t work that way at my age, besides I have to get back to work.” He laughed and kissed her softly. 

“It was worth a shot.” She smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Comment, and Enjoy!


	15. The Awards Show Ch. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Jet give things a go, and Jet's world finally seems to be righting itself. Will that last though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, but I've kept you guys waiting a bit, so here goes nothing.

The next eight months were perfect in Jet’s estimation. She and Rhett went from casually seeing each other again to nearly living together; of course, Jet wasn’t ready for actual living together. They hardly spent a night alone, though, and it was enough to make Jet believe in happiness again. Rhett may have his flaws, but they seemed to only endear him to her. Mostly, Jet was happy because he was supportive and loving in all the ways she needed when she needed it. Then, when she needed to back down and take things slow he would. It was her dream for a perfect relationship.

Their only snag was his current need to invite her to a wedding in North Carolina. One of his friends and Jessie, his ex-wife’s relative, was getting married. Of course, that wasn’t the only reason. It happened to align with a break in their shooting schedule and Rhett wanted her to meet his parents. Jet knew the moment he talked about it that this was going to be a problem. Her mind immediately thought it was a reason they would split, but overall Rhett had been good about it. He had invited her, and then only mentioned it once a week or so as the event drew near. Now, as Jet sat in his office, she wondered if this would end things or if they could survive it. Jet had hope, hope that sprang from being with Rhett, and how he made her feel.

“Hey, you getting any work done in here?” Rhett came into the office and found Jet sitting on the couch, laptop on her legs. She looked at him with a smile. His hair was a little mussed and he was starting to unbutton his shirt. It was a long-sleeve button down with white clouds on the blue background and they were currently coming apart before her eyes. 

“I’m trying, but if you keep doing that, well how’s a girl supposed to concentrate big man?” She put her laptop off to the side on a table and turned to look at him directly.

“Sorry. I’m changing for this next thing, and I wasn’t trying to distract you.” He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Oh you weren’t were you?” The last button gave way and Jet’s mouth started to water at the sight of his skin. After all this time, just the sight of Rhett’s body still excited her as if it was the first time she was seeing it.

“Nope. I will continue to tease you though if you’ll change your mind about the wedding.” He approached her and looked down into her eyes. He still hadn’t given up on having her go to North Carolina with him. 

“Rhett, we talked about this. I’m not ready.”

“I know you say that, but really my parents are not that intimidating. You’ll love them and they’ll love you.” He was at least no longer harping on it was just a wedding.

“That might be true, but you promised we could move slowly.” Rhett approached at her words and leaned with his hands on the wall above the couch, his legs pressed to the front of hers. He seemed huge and intimidating, even though he was just a soft teddy bear under all that bravado. 

“Is there anything I could do to tempt you? I mean today is honestly the last day for me to order tickets and get a hotel set up and everything. We can’t stay with my family together because well….I’m going to do naughty things to you and I don’t want to get caught.” He sucked in his bottom lip and Jet felt herself get warm. His shirt was hanging open and his cock was so close. 

“What if I tempt you to stop asking me?” She smiled up at him and her hands slid up his thighs; her thumbs caressing over the seam of his pants and feeling where he was already getting a little excited just from her touch. She continued her fingers, playing them over his lower abdomen as she stared into his face.

“I’m sorry to keep asking. It’s just, well it’s a little frustrating, and I don’t know when I’ll be going home again. I mean it aligned with the show being on a break and that never happens.” Her fingers undid the button on his pants and then slid his zipper down slowly. “and….I…”

“You what Rhett?” She questioned as she planted a few kisses just above his underwear, letting her fingers slide over his now very interested cock.

“I’ve been super patient and….oh Jet…” Her hands worked to slide his pants down off his hips a little and then pressed his underwear down as her tongue played across his lower abdomen. “and….I’m good with it all, but…this….hoh….” He let out a heavy sigh as she produced his cock and gave it a stroke. His eyes closed for a moment and then with a shuddering breath he looked down at her once more. “This was something unexpected and I…God I like to see you lick my cock.” He moaned.

“I know you do, and I like to lick, and kiss, and suck…” She echoed each word with an action and Rhett’s breath caught in his chest. “your cock just as much.”

“You know I only have a few minutes…..”

“Mmmhmmm.” She mumbled out the words as she took him into her mouth and her hands started working. One grabbed onto his ass even as the other slid over his sack. 

“You’re avoiding the subject with sex again, you know that?” He forced the words out and she almost heard pain in his voice as she slid him as far down as she could before pulling back to speak again.

“It’s not really sex; I mean I was just thinking you would fuck my mouth like you did a while ago.” She gave him a pouting face and saw the shiver through him once more. Jet loved having the power to make him do that with just words. Rhett had this soft shudder that she could bring out with the right phrase, and it made her pussy pulse for him. 

“God baby…you’re killing me.” He said the words and then stepped his knees up onto the couch, kneeling around her as he looked down, mouth open and eyebrows furrowed.

“Come on, make me gag.” She said it and gave him a stroke before sliding her tongue down his cock as her mouth opened around him. 

“Touch yourself and I’ll think about it.” His voice grew deeper, and Jet let her hands drop, working her skirt up and sliding her underwear to the side. Her fingers slid over her wet sex as she slid further onto him. 

“Mmmmmm.” She hummed around him as she started to rub her clit and abate some of the tension that had crept into her body. Her other hand went back to his ass as she heard a growl from Rhett’s chest.

“God you’re hot. I’m going to fuck your mouth so good baby. Tap my leg if you need a break okay?” Jet squeezed his ass cheek and relaxed her throat. She didn’t enjoy this all the time, but once in a while it made her feel alive to have Rhett use her like this. 

Rhett slid forward, disappearing into her mouth inch by inch and breathing heavier and heavier as Jet rubbed her clit steadily. When he reached as far as he thought he could go, he paused and huffed out a few breaths. Jet took the opportunity to slide him down one more inch to the point where her gag reflex tried to kick in. She took a breath through her nose and felt a tremble in Rhett.

“Fuck baby…oh….” He pulled back then and she took a breath before he pushed in once more. The sounds he was making were driving her crazy and Jet could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as he moved. 

Another two slow entries, and Rhett started to speed up, his shirt flapping around her as she kept herself relaxed despite where her own hand was taking her. 

“Look so good taking my cock…so good…” He whined as he started into a steady rhythm. 

Jet got used to it just enough to give him a suck each time he pulled out, and to take a soft swallow when he was in deep. Soon Rhett was moaning almost continuously as he moved again and again. Her eyes were locked on his pelvis, watching as he moved closer and loving the sight of his skin in front of her. 

“Hoh….oh I’m going to cum….oh Jet…oh….ah…” The last sound caught in his throat as Rhett pulled back from all the way in and his cock spasmed in her mouth. She tasted the saltiness of his cum and rubbed herself a little faster, loving the combination of Rhett at his ultimate and her on the edge. 

Rhett pulled from her mouth just in time for her to groan and throw her head back into the couch. She swallowed what was left in her mouth, and looked at his blissed out face as she felt herself nearing her release quickly. He plopped down on her legs, his butt planted between her thighs and she felt his hand at her pussy. His long fingers slid into her and Jet’s mouth caught in an O. He started pressing in and out of her then as her fingers continued on her clit.

“So wet for me...always so wet. Come on baby, cum for me.” His fingers curled hard against her g-sport and Jet cried out as Rhett’s lips covered hers muffling the noise. Her nails that still held his ass gripped in as she felt her pussy pulse on him. A moment later, she realized he was still kissing her and she was finally able to reengage her brain enough to meet his lips as he moved. 

As his usual, Rhett pulled his fingers from her body and they went straight into his mouth. The man loved her taste, and she loved the noises he would make as he sucked on his fingers every time. 

“Whoa…I’m a little light-headed.” She smiled softly at him and he leaned down kissing her once more. 

“So, are you sure you won’t come with me to North Carolina?” He gave her a smirk and raised his eyebrow once more.

“An orgasm won’t make me change my mind.” She ran her hands over his thighs.

“Well, can’t blame a guy for trying. I guess I understand, but honestly I really wish you were coming.” He sighed and stood up, fastening his pants. “Especially if there is a chance of you doing that again.” He laughed as he sat down on the floor, shirt still open.

There was a sudden knock at the door and they both looked up as the handle rattled. “Hey Rhett, whenever you guys are done we’re all set for you out here.” Link’s voice came through the door.

“Oh, you locked the door? Were you expecting something Mr. McLaughlin?” Jet gave him a grin as she propelled herself forward into his arms. Her lips met his and they both giggled a little as he rolled her to be beneath him on the floor. Jet felt incredible. They talked, albeit with a little sex mixed in, and Rhett didn’t end anything. He seemed only mildly disappointed. Now, her heart felt light.

“I was not. You know we don’t do that every time you’re here; although, I don’t complain when we do.”

“Man, do you really have to go out there for a whole week?” She leaned up kissing him softly.

“Yea. I promised my parents. When I get back though, you are going to be in trouble.” He kissed her softly as he held her face.

“Come on Rhett, today?” Link’s voice came through the door again.

“I have to go, but we should be done in less than an hour and then you and I can enjoy our last evening together before I leave.” He kissed her mouth again.

***************************************  
The next morning, Jet woke to kisses being peppered over her face and neck. She smiled as she opened her eyes to see a familiar face.

“Hey. When do you have to leave?” She stretched a little as Rhett kissed the top of her chest.

“Soon. I still have to pack and everything.” His beard brushed over her skin.

“Do you have time to eat and shower here first?”

“It’s early. I think you should go back to sleep. I kept you up late last night.” Jet grinned and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his face up to be even with hers.

“I’m not complaining. I’ll even give you a ride to the airport after last night.” She gave his hair a soft tug. Rhett’s eyebrow rose and he claimed her mouth roughly for a few moments, the passion flowing freely through his kiss. 

“You deserved it, although I’m going to really miss you Jet.”

“I’ll miss you too, but it’s only a week, right?”

“Right. I land tonight and then the wedding is tomorrow afternoon. Other than that, I should be able to answer your calls or your texts okay.” He kissed her again softly.

“Relax. You should go and enjoy it. Don’t think about me.”

“Jet, I can’t stop thinking about you. I just wish my parents were meeting the girl I’m in love with. I’ve told them all about you.” He looked a little sad as he pulled back from her and Jet let her hand roam up his face, brushing along his cheek.

“Someday Rhett, I promise I’ll be ready for more. I’m just not there yet, okay?”

“I know. It’s just hard sometimes Jet, but trust me I understand. It just doesn’t make it any easier at times like this.” He kissed her again softly and when he pulled back this time, Jet saw the caring in his eyes and she wanted to scream out to him. She wanted to tell him that she felt exactly like he did and that she would go with him now and for the rest of her life if he would have her. There was just a block there, and she hated it and herself for having it. 

He kissed her one more time before he stood up and Jet watched as he got dressed. When he was ready to leave except for his shoes, which had their own spot on her shoe rack by the door now, Rhett came back over to her bed and sat at the edge. His hand went to her cheek and he leaned down to her. His eyes pierced through her with complete sincerity. 

“Goodbye baby. I love you, and I’m going to miss you like crazy.” 

“Aw Rhett, damn you for getting all sappy on me. I’m going to miss you too and I…I…” Hope sprang into his eyes and Jet wanted to finish the sentence. She wanted to tell him everything that had been brewing in her mind. “I want you to text or call when you land okay? I want to know you’re there safe.” She looked away from him, unable to keep eye contact when she couldn’t say what she was truly feeling.

Rhett let out a soft sigh and leaned down to kiss her one last time. “I will, now go back to sleep so you can get some work done today.” He smiled and stood up. 

They exchanged a last look and Rhett disappeared. Jet lay there for a few more minutes after she heard the door to her house close, and then she got up. There was no way she was going to go back to sleep now with all this crap in her brain. Instead, she would get some work done and crash out later.

The rest of the day, Jet went through as best she could. She couldn’t stop thinking about Rhett though, and their relationship. They had come so far since that first night they met. They’d been through things a lot of couples never had to deal with, and yet they were stronger than ever. She couldn’t imagine herself with anyone else. 

By the time his text came that night, Jet was wishing she had gone with him. Rhett was her future, she knew it somehow. It was no longer just their connection, but the way she felt to be away from him. Not to mention, she was actually starting to picture how it would be to meet his parents, and what they might be like. Somewhere in her soul, Jet felt like she knew one day she would meet them. That night, she didn’t get to talk to Rhett, which she expected given his plan of going to Bojangles and then hanging out with his family. 

The next day, Jet awoke to a text from him with a picture of the sunrise. He captioned it with ‘I wish you were here to share this with me.’ 

The words made Jet practically melt. She responded simply, ‘I wish I was there too. I miss you.’ It was all she wanted to say via text. He was going to be slammed today anyways, with the wedding, which she thought was supposed to start around 2, and considering it was 10am by the time she woke up, Rhett was probably already dressed. She sent him a quick text asking for a picture of him all dressed up before he got too drunk, and started to work through her day.

Once again, her life seemed to be heading the right direction. Unfortunately, Jet’s peace was destined to be cut short. It was early evening when the call she always feared came, and it caught her completely off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always like, comment, love it hopefully!


	16. Ch. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble In Paradise

“Hey Tierney, how are you?” She picked up the phone as she started on her first round of edits for the latest ghost writing project she was working on. Jet was completely wrapped up in it, and if the phone hadn’t been right next to the computer she never would have heard it.

“Jet, are you okay? Tell me you’re okay.” Tierney sounded completely beside herself and Jet focused in on her instantly.

“I’m fine, why? What’s going on?”

“Thank God. Listen, I don’t know too much yet. I wanted to call you first, well after the police, but I’m going to try to get more answers as soon as I can.” Tierney was speaking, but Jet was still completely lost as she listened to her.

“Slow down Tierney, tell me what’s up.”

“It’s Mitchell.” Jet’s whole world came screeching to a halt, and she felt herself start to grow cold with fear. “Jet, don’t freak out yet, but Mitchell broke into our house. We found him here when we came home. He was crazy Jet; demanding to know where you were. I told him I had no idea, and he threatened to kill me. He looked so insane Jet. He was saying that you took away his life and he was going to show you what that felt like. I…I’m so sorry. I thought I was going to die, so I just told him you moved to L.A. and I didn’t know where. I know I shouldn’t have…I know.”

“Mitchell? He….he knows I’m in L.A.”

“You have to understand, he threatened me and then he said he knew you had friends there because of your Facebook and then he asked if he was right and I just nodded. It was enough for him to run away, and then I called the police right away. They’re coming to take a report, but I wanted you to know…I’m so sorry Jet. I thought he was still in prison. I thought they were supposed to tell you when he got out.” Tierney was crying on the other end of the phone and Jet couldn’t even think.

“They…they were…I don’t understand. He was supposed to….he knows I’m in L.A?”

“Jet, listen to me. He didn’t get your address and L.A. is a big city. Why don’t you just go stay at Rhett’s house? You can just stay there tonight and tomorrow we can figure out what’s going on.”

“Oh My God Tierney; he’s going to kill me.” Her voice trembled as Jet sunk off her chair onto the floor. 

“Jet, even if he flew there, he won’t be there for at least 3 hours. You have time to get out. Just pack a bag and leave your house. Go to Rhett’s. He won’t find you there. Rhett keeps his place super secret because he’s famous. Go to his place Jet. Just go and I’ll call you later when I know more. I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me.” Jet didn’t hate Tierney. She couldn’t hate Tierney because she couldn’t even think right now. 

“Tierney, what do I…?”

“Jet, the police are here and I have to go. Listen to me. Pack a bag for a few days, and go to Rhett’s house. Just go. I know he’s not there, but you’ll be safe until at least tomorrow. Go. I love you Jet, be safe.” Tierney hung up with those words and Jet let the phone fall from her hand to the floor. It was her worst nightmare and it was coming true. Her blood ran cold in her veins and all she could do for the next few minutes was sit there on the floor.

When her brain started to clear, Jet picked up the phone once more. She needed Rhett. He made her feel safe and loved and she needed him to tell her everything was going to be okay. She clicked on his name in her text. There he was dressed up in a suit with a smirk on his face. Jet cursed herself for having missed his message earlier as she clicked on his number.

It went to voicemail after one ring. It dawned on her then that he was at the wedding, and probably wouldn’t answer. His voice on the message gave her a little comfort as she tried to think of what to say.

“Rhett, I um….I’m sorry to bother you…but um…it’s…it’s Mitchell Rhett. It’s Mitchell. Tierney called and he’s out and I…oh God I’m so scared. I don’t know what to do. I’m just going to pack and go to your place. Tierney said I should. He’s crazy Rhett and he’s looking for me, and I’m just going to your house. I’ll call you later.” When she hung up, Jet forced herself up off the floor. Tierney was right. She had a few hours, at least a few hours. It would be enough. It had to be enough.

With a quick trip to her bedroom, Jet had a bag, and she started to take stock of what she needed to go and stay somewhere else for a few days. From there, it was easier. Having something to do, something to work on, made this easier. She packed her clothes methodically, thinking through what she had to have and what was expendable. Then, it was to the bathroom to pack her toiletries. After that, Jet grabbed an extra pair of shoes and headed out to the living room. She had to get her work. As Jet finished packing, she tried to remember where she had put Rhett’s key.

He gave her one, over her protest, and she had tucked it away. Rhett wanted her to always feel welcome with him, but Jet thought it was a start to a conversation about moving in together. She wasn’t ready for that when they talked, although right now she wished she had been. God, she wished she had been. More than that, she wished she was sitting next to Rhett at a wedding 3000 miles away. Her brain tried to recall where she put the key, and she just couldn’t. Then, it came to her. Jet had left it at his house. She was trying to be subtle and after she kept it for a week had just replaced it at his house. She cursed herself for having done it.

As the thought occurred to her, she decided to give him another call. Maybe he was free by now, and just maybe he would check his phone. Plus, he might have a spare key hidden somewhere around his place that she could use. As she dialed, all she could think about was Rhett and how she should have gone with him. 

It rang once again, and then went straight to voicemail. Jet was on the verge of tears as she listened to his voice once more.

“Hey baby. I…I miss you, oh God I miss you.” She heard herself start to ramble and she didn’t stop it. She had to get this out. “Rhett I’m sorry. I wish I had gone with you and I was there right now. I…I’m so scared Rhett. I returned your stupid key, so I can’t go to your place and that’s the only place I want to be right now. I wish you were here with me. I…I’m leaving and I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I just want you to know that I….I love you Rhett. I love you and I miss you and I need you right now.” Jet hung up the phone as tears came to her eyes. She loved him. She really loved him. The words were pure and she meant every single one of them.

Jet loaded her two bags in her car, and she locked her door. She got in and just drove. Forty minutes later, she was parked outside of Rhett’s house, unsure of what she was going to do next. With a deep breath, she opened her phone. Maybe he had called, just maybe. 

There were no missed calls, but there was one text. Jet opened her messages and let her breath escape her as she saw it was from Jane.

‘Hey, your boyfriend Mitch-whatever Facebook messaged me for your address. That’s totes weird Jet. I gave it to him, but tell him not to do it again.’ Jet wanted to throw up. Jane gave Mitchell her address. Apparently, the younger woman had already forgotten about their conversations about Mitchell and now, now he knew. He was definitely on his way to her house now, and she could never go back there again.

Jet dialed Jane’s number. 

“Hey Jettie, what’s up?” Jane sounded high when she answered, and Jet forced herself to be calm, even though all she wanted to do was scream at her.

“Jane, was his name Mitchell?”

“I don’t know….what the fuck Jet?”

“Jane, that was my crazy ex-boyfriend Mitchell. Did you really give him my address?”

“Yea. He said you asked him to come over.”

“And that didn’t sound fucking weird Jane? Jesus Christ what’s wrong with you?”

“Dude, don’t yell at me man. I’m like totally not your girlfriend anymore remember? So, like fuck you.”

“Jane, did you give him any other information? Did you tell him about Rhett or Link or the studio or anything?”

“No man. I don’t remember their addresses and stuff. I just gave him yours.”

“Look, Jane, don’t answer any more messages from him, okay?”

“Sure whatever gorg.” Jane trailed off and Jet hung up the phone not able to deal with her right now.

She clicked on Rhett’s number again, and listened to that same one ring. When his voice came on, she was on the verge of tears once more. 

“Rhett, I….I don’t know what to do….I…wait. I’m going to call Link. Yea, shit I forgot about Link. Listen, call me when you can. I love you Rhett.” She hung up quickly and clicked on Link’s number. Why hadn’t she thought of it before? Jet wanted to kick herself.

“Jet, what’s going on?” Link’s friendly voice came through and she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Link, oh thank God. I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, but it’s just. It’s sort of an emergency. Mitchell is out and he’s coming to L.A. and he knows my address and...and…” Her relief turned into hysteria as she tried to get the words out as quickly as she could.

“Hey, hey, slow down. Did you say Mitchell as in your ex-boyfriend Mitchell?” 

“Yes. He’s out Link and he’s coming to L.A..”

“Crap Jet. Have you told Rhett yet?”

“No, well, I left him messages, but he’s not answering his phone and I….I’m at his house, but I gave back the key he gave me and now…now I don’t have anywhere to go…”

“Wait, how does Mitchell know where you live?”

“He threatened Tierney earlier and she told him I was in L.A. and then fucking Jane gave him my address.” Jet started to tear up again and she just wanted to scream. The thought of Mitchell even being in the same city filled her with dread. 

“Wait, Jane gave him your address? Is she crazy?”

“No, well maybe, but she’s high right now. She didn’t give him anything else just my address. So, you guys are safe.”

“I’m not worried about us Jet. We have an alarm and we’re fine. Look, why don’t you just come over here for now. I’ll talk to Christy and we’ll figure out what to do. Are you okay to drive?” He was such a good friend, and Jet couldn’t help the tears flowing from her eyes as relief washed over her. Someone was on her side, and someone was going to help her.

“Thank you Link, thank you.” She was openly crying now.

“Oh Jet, come on don’t worry. I’m always here for you. Just come over. You’re only about ten minutes away. Just come to my place and we’ll go from there.”

Jet hung up and took a few deep breaths driving over to Link’s. When she arrived at Link’s, it was to open arms and a warm cup of tea. Link and Christy were amazing and helped her to calm down. From there, Jet explained the situation and was finally able to take a few deep breaths.

“Did you just get off the phone with the police?” Link questioned her as she walked back into the kitchen and took a seat. Jet had just hung up her phone after finally being calm enough to make a call.

“Yea. They said they can’t do anything until tomorrow. Then, a Detective will give me a call. Apparently, the break-in in San Francisco has not been entered into whatever system, so there’s no warrant out for Mitchell. From what I gather that means they don’t care here unless he does something that’s illegal”

“Tax dollars at work huh?’ Christy smiled and refilled her tea. 

“I suppose so. Thank you so much for letting me come over.” Jet felt tears just waiting at the edges of her eyes as she looked between the kind gazes of Link and Christy. She didn’t know what she ever did to deserve their friendship, but she would be eternally grateful for it.

“Listen, you can crash in our guest room tonight. I called Rhett’s parents and they said he hasn’t come home. Apparently there was an after party so they weren’t expecting him. I figure he’ll be out having fun, but when he gets your messages he’ll call back. Until then, you should crash. I left him a message and told him to call me if he doesn’t get you so that you can get some sleep.” Link rubbed a hand over her back and Jet smiled at him.

“You guys have been awesome. Thank you so much. I just hope Rhett is okay. He said he’d be around, so I’m just worried.” She felt those tears nearing the surface as she said it.

“With everything you have going on, you’re worried about him? Jet, go rest, please. Don’t worry about Rhett.” Christy smiled at her reassuringly.

After finishing her tea, Jet was shown to their guest room and she curled up on the bed after only removing her shoes. She was exhausted. Since the news of Mitchell she had been in hyper-drive, and it all suddenly caught up to her. When she closed her eyes, she was out.

The next morning, Jet awoke to the sound of kids playing. The house was full of noise as she made her way to the kitchen. She was greeted sweetly and then got to sit down to a breakfast at the Neal house. It was hectic to say the least as their three children talked about everything and anything. Meanwhile, Link and Christy avoided talking to her about what was going on. They obviously didn’t want their kids to know the seriousness of everything. Jet understood and waited before mentioning anything. 

When breakfast was over, Link pulled her off to the side.

“Listen, I was thinking maybe we could go over to Rhett’s house. I have a spare key and it will be a lot quieter there for you.” He looked a little nervous as he said it.

“I wouldn’t want them to know about all my craziness either.” She gave him an understanding grin.

“I…I’m sorry. You know we don’t mind having you…it’s just…” Link felt bad. Jet could see it on his face and she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for visiting the scourge that was her past on him.

“Link, I get it, really, and if you just want to let me in and wash your hands of things that’s fine. You and Christy have done a lot for me already.”

“Come on now. You know it’s not a big deal. I just don’t want to involve the kids if I don’t have to. I already talked to Christy and I can stay there with you if you need me to. I don’t mind. I’ve got you girl.”

“Thanks Link. Listen, do you mind if I just grab a quick shower and change before we head out? I think it would help me feel human again.”

“No, not at all. You know, it’s already 8. I’m going to call Rhett and his parents again and see if I can find him. It’s really not like him to be out of touch like this.” He gave her a puzzled look and Jet nodded.

**************************  
An hour later, Jet and Link were sitting in Rhett’s living room and Jet was feeling okay again. The shower had done wonders and now being here in a place where she always felt safe and welcome made her feel almost normal again. The only thing left was getting to talk to her prince. Link had still not found Rhett and at this point he was starting to worry a little. 

Jet listened to him call a few of Rhett’s buddies, and start to retrace his steps. “Alright, well it looks like the after party was at Jesse’s house. So, at least that’s the last place he was. I’m guessing he broke his phone or something, probably doing a dare to prove how awesome he is. I think I have her cell, so I think we should try there next. Do you want to be here for the call or?”

“Link are you asking if I’m jealous? Rhett told me they were still friends, so no worries. I mean unless you think she will be insanely jealous of me?” Jet smiled at him. It was her first smile since she got Tierney’s call and it felt good to at least have an emotion other than fear. Jet knew it was Rhett that made her feel this way. As comforting as Link was, being here in Rhett’s house did more for her than Link ever could. 

“I have a feeling she will love you. Of course, she might be jealous given how much that big idiot loves you. He probably spent the whole night at the party talking about how amazing you are.”

“He may not feel that way after I kick his ass for not answering the phone.” She plopped down on the couch next to Link with a smile and he looked for Jesse’s number.

“There she is.” He clicked on the number and put it on speaker phone.

A female voice came on the phone after a few rings, clearly just waking up. “Link, is that you?”

“Hey Jesse. Listen, I’m sorry to bother you so early, but we’ve been trying to reach Rhett since yesterday, and I know the after party was at your house, so I was just wondering if you knew anything.” 

“Hang on.” Video calling was suddenly activated and there was a beautiful woman, with freckles adorning her cheeks. She looked like she had just woken up. Jet admired her beauty. Rhett clearly had good taste in women. There was a rustling. “Sorry Link, I’m trying to wake him up.” The words didn’t make sense to her as she watched in the camera. Then, things came into focus. Jesse was lying in a bed, at least topless with the covers pulled up and she had rolled over.

Now, they could clearly make out someone’s back lying next to her. “Jesse, what are you doing? You don’t have to wake that guy up man. I’m looking for Rhett, your ex-husband, my best friend, Rhett. I was just asking if you saw him leave the after party last night or knew what happened to him.” Link had a bewildered look on his face as he held the phone between himself and Jet. 

It was in the next moment Jet’s world truly crashed down. “Rhett, Rhett, wake up. Your phone must be off baby. Link called me. He needs to talk to you.” 

The skin in the background moved and suddenly a set of bloodshot green eyes stared back at them. 

“What?”

“Rhett?” Link’s voice made the eyes focus a little and a grin split his face. The light was dim in the room, but it was Rhett and he was in bed with Jesse.

“Hey Link, man what’s up?”

“Rhett are you drunk?”

“Uh, yep, I think so. I was trying to sleep it off, but…hey why are you calling Jesse man?” He sounded gone and Jet could only watch as her life went up in flames.

“Uh Rhett, I’m here with Jet and we’re…well we’re dealing with sort of a serious situation.”

“Well shit, why didn’t you call me?”

“Jet’s been trying to all night, but your phone’s off.”

“Oh shit. It broke and I have to get a new one. Is Jet? Is she there?” Rhett’s words slurred as he tried to focus on the screen.

“Yea, I’m here, but it doesn’t seem like you really give a shit.”

“Jet? Hey, you okay? I’m sorry my phone broke baby.”

“Fuck you Rhett.” She stood up, not wanting him to see the tears on her face as she made her way towards the bathroom. The breakfast she barely got down before was threatening to come back up.

“What?

“Rhett baby, get off the phone. Tell Link you’ll call him back.”

“Oh…oh shit Link….that was Jet and this is Jesse.”

“Oh shit’s right you jerk. Call me when you’re sober man. Sorry to bother you Jesse.” Jet heard the words and then ran into Rhett’s bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach.

“Jet? Oh Jet.” Link made his way over and worked on skimming her hair out of her face. 

It took her the next hour to be convinced that she should go rest in the guest bedroom. Link was so kind, and so understanding. He had guilt written on his face as if he himself had done something wrong. Of course, Jet knew it was just because he was so close to Rhett. The same Rhett that had worked so hard to make her love him only to rip her heart right back out of her chest. She wanted to scream and cry, but all she could manage was to take the sleeping pill Link offered and fall into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke it was to the sound of Link’s cell phone ringing. Jet got up, and made her way out to the edge of Rhett’s living room where she could hear. She didn’t want to interrupt him, but she did want to know who he was talking to. It was already 8 when she looked at the clock on the way out of the bedroom. 

“Hey Rhett, are you sober now?” Her stomach dropped at the sound of his name. Had it all been a dream, a horrible dream?

“Well, I’m glad you have a headache. You really let me down man. How could you do that to Jet?” It hadn’t been a dream. Link’s words were clear enough to show her that.

“I don’t care if you were drunk and I don’t care how much history you have with Jesse. You have history with Jet in case you forgot and you fought to get her for years and fought even harder to convince her you were different. Now, you have the woman of your dreams and you just screw it up like that?” Link sounded angry. She wondered what Rhett was saying on the other end.

“You know I shouldn’t even tell you what’s going. You don’t deserve to know after that. I hope it was worth it man, because I kind of don’t like you right now. Jet’s my friend too you know, and this was just about the worst thing you could have done.” A heavy sigh left Link and he sat down on the couch with the phone. Jet put her back to the wall, and tried to force the tears back.

“Fine, I’ll tell you. Mitchell apparently got out of prison for some reason we’re trying to figure out. He knows where Jet lives after terrorizing Tierney and a little help from Jane the idiot. So, we’re here at your place so he doesn’t show up and kill her or something.” He sounded angry, and Jet wanted to hug him for feeling so invested in her life right now. 

“Yea, you should feel like a piece of crap. She called you yesterday and couldn’t find you and didn’t have your key, so I brought her here. I don’t want the kids to know what’s going on or I would let her stay with me. God knows she doesn’t’ deserve to be forced to be in your place.” He shook his head and Jet tried to convince herself to go into the room. It wasn’t fair to eavesdrop and she even thought maybe she should talk to Rhett, although she didn’t have the faintest idea what she was going to say to him.

“Come home? No, you definitely shouldn’t come home. You should stay there and have sex with your ex-wife as much as you want because if you come home now then Jet won’t have anywhere to go because she sure as heck won’t want to stay here with you.”

With those words, Jet pulled herself from the wall and made her way over in front of him and sat down on the couch.

“Rhett, I have to go. Jet’s up and we have to talk about what we’re going to do.” He sighed. “No, no you can’t talk to her.” Jet looked into Link’s eyes and felt the sting of tears that were fighting to come out. “You know I don’t really care how you feel right now, just enjoy your time at home and I’ll tell you what happens when you get back.” With those words, he hung up and looked at her.

“Thank you Link.”

“For what?”

“For being an amazing friend. I can’t believe you’re even sticking up for me when it comes to Rhett.”

“You can’t? Jet, he’s my best friend and we’re still going to be best friends even though I’m really upset with him right now. That doesn’t mean I can’t be your friend too, though, and it definitely doesn’t mean he gets a free pass for being a complete tool.”

“I was going to go with asshole, but tool works.” She smiled at him softly. 

Link laughed and pulled her over to him. Jet buried her face in his neck and cried. Her heart was broken, her life was broken, and her spirit barely had anything left. It felt like Link was the only thing standing between her and the world literally crashing down around her.

***************************  
When Link left that day, Jet got to work. The last thing she needed was to dwell on what Rhett had done to her. Instead, she was focused on finding out about Mitchell. If there was one thing Jet could do, it was compartmentalize. Mitchell was a bigger problem so he had to be tackled first.

After a few phone calls, Jet learned that the contact information that the Parole Board had for her was incorrect, so she hadn’t been notified when Mitchell was released two years early on good behavior. Jet wanted to scream at them, tell them exactly what had happened since his release, but that would accomplish nothing. Instead, she set herself to talking to San Francisco next.  
Tierney helped her out and together they got in touch with a nice Detective that was more than willing to work with L.A. It was a relief and it also made Tierney feel better. The poor woman had been beating herself up ever since Mitchell left her house. Of course, she wanted Jet to come up and stay with her after learning about Rhett, but that wasn’t going to happen. Jet was too afraid to leave Rhett’s house yet and Mitchell definitely knew where Tierney lived. Instead, Jet decided her priority had to just be catching the bastard in L.A. 

That took a bit more legwork and it was an entire day before she was finally assigned to a Detective. He had a nice calming voice and before long had Jet feeling much more confident. He assured her that patrols around her house would be stepped up significantly and he was also fairly confident that they would see Mitchell there. He told her to stay put at Rhett’s for at least the next few days and alert him when she went home. Jet could handle those instructions. 

From there, Jet just buried herself in work. Even when Link came by that night and dropped off some food, she refused to discuss the situation other than to give him a quick update. She filled him in on Mitchell as if it was someone else’s life and went back to her work the moment he left. Jet’s world wasn’t perfect, but at least she was functional, because if she for one minute sat down with nothing to do she was convinced that her world would collapse. That couldn’t happen, Jet couldn’t let it happen. She had grown so much since Mitchell and now the last thing she could do was go back to that frightened little girl she had become.

By the third day she was at Rhett’s, Jet had fallen into a routine to keep herself going. She would get up and eat, work a little, work out, shower, work, eat, work, and sleep. It was simple and it kept her moving. Link didn’t even ask her how she was doing when he came by the morning of that third day. He had apparently caught on to her need to separate herself from what was truly happening. It was clear Link had some trauma in his past that he had dealt with in the same way – basically not dealing with it-because he understood tacitly when she changed the subject. He never pressed and didn’t stay long when he was there. He was being careful not to burst her protective bubble.  
After hearing from the Detective in the early afternoon of the fourth day with what was essentially a non-update, Jet quickly slipped back into her work zone. He had basically told her that the police were watching her house almost constantly and no sign had been seen of Mitchell. He confirmed that he would be arrested on the warrant on sight and that she was safe. Really, though, safe was the last thing Jet felt. She felt lost, completely lost. 

She wanted to go home, and yet she wanted to never go back there. Jet wondered how she could ever sleep there again knowing that Mitchell had her address. Would she ever be safe again? Until he was caught, there was no guarantee even with police at her house and friends only a phone call away. There was just no guarantee of anything. That was especially true where the one man that gave her the most comfort was gone.

Thankfully, with all of the terror in her mind about Mitchell, Jet hadn’t even started to process what happened with Rhett. She knew in the back of her mind that she would have to, after all Rhett was due home in two days. She had been sleeping in his guest room, but that couldn’t last. Jet couldn’t face him, not with all of this going on. It wasn’t because she was angry or sad; really it was because Rhett was who she wanted to run to. She wanted him to pull her into his arms and tell her she was safe, that he would protect her. She wanted to hear him say he loved her and that she could finally move on, be happy for a change. He shattered that though, he made her fall in love and then he threw it all away. It was too much, too much for her brain. So, Jet buried it deep down, focusing on what work she could get done and on thinking through next steps for her, which hadn’t gotten far given her uncertainty.

With headphones on, Jet sat staring at her computer that afternoon. At this point, she was even looking at listings for apartments and houses for rent. Mostly, though, she was staring at the screen trying to understand where her life was headed. When she heard keys in the door, Jet pulled out her headphones. Link must have decided to come early. 

Jet closed the computer and stood up, heading for the door to help him. He had graciously offered to buy a few more groceries for her so that she could stay at Rhett’s at least until his anticipated return. The man had been a saint and Christy had been amazing too. They had both been her rocks during this crazy time. Link wasn’t due to come back until tonight, though, after the kids had crashed out.

As she approached the door, a different figure appeared in the sunlight that the open door let in, specifically a 6’7” figure with wavy blonde hair. His eyes met hers as he shut the door and put his bags on the floor. Neither of them said anything at first, just looking at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always like, comment, and enjoy!


	17. Ch. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet has to face Rhett after what he's done and face her own demons.

“Hi.” Rhett spoke first, and he glanced downward after with a hand running through his hair. 

“You’re back early.” She said the only thing she could. Jet felt the emotions she had bubbling beneath the surface and she was afraid too many of the wrong words would let them out. They were carefully bottled, but she knew the top of that bottle was just a flimsy cork waiting to pop.

“I…I had to see you, know you were okay.” He stuttered a little and took a step forward in her direction. Jet felt her chest start to rise and fall as her breathing grew heavier. The cork was slipping.

“Okay? I’m pretty fucking far from okay Rhett.” She said the words and his eyes met hers as she felt the sting of tears waiting to bubble to the surface in her eyes. She took a step backwards into the entrance to the living room and waited.

“You know I practiced about a dozen different speeches in the last few days, but none of them made any sense.” His eyes were a little red and Jet wondered if he had cried. For an instant, it made her want to hold him, make him feel better. She never wanted to see Rhett upset, she loved him too much.

“Fuck your speeches Rhett.” The words came out calm, but Jet felt a tremble in her body. It was all on the verge of coming out. Her brain was overloaded, and it had barely been able to contain any of it, but with Rhett here…it was entirely too much.

“That’s pretty much what I got to. I guess all I can tell you is I was hurting because you wouldn’t come with me and Jesse and I could always talk, so I got stupid drunk and I talked to her. The rest, well, we have history and it just kind of happened. And, I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry. I got a new phone the day after the wedding and I heard your messages and I realized that I was just a piece of shit. I had no right to be hurt or upset with you. I promised you we would move at whatever pace you needed and I…. I fucked up. I fucked up and…” Rhett stepped towards her more until he was looking directly down into her eyes. Then, he knelt down in front of her. “I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry. Please, please forgive me, please.”

Tears came out of Rhett’s eyes and Jet felt like she couldn’t breathe suddenly. Jet needed him, and having him this close activated that primal craving she always had with Rhett. He made her feel safe and he had become her home somehow. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone and he was on his knees now begging for forgiveness. Her stomach knotted and the tears left her eyes. All the pain, all the hurt from the last few days came bursting through with a shriek as Jet sank down in front of him. 

“YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! I NEEDED YOU! I LOVE YOU!” She screamed out as her hands went to his chest.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU MAKE IT SO MUCH BETTER AND THEN DO THAT?” Sobs wracked through her frame as she started to slam her palms on his chest as she spoke. Jet sobbed and gasped for air between. There was nothing in her mind, just blackness, a hole where she had been filled not even a week before.

“I don’t know why. I’m a fucking idiot and I messed up. I messed up so bad, and I would give anything to take it back. I love you so much Jet. I think I’ve loved you since the first night we met. You make all this make sense, and I just don’t know why I fucked it up.”

“SHUT UP! YOU DON’T GET TO FEEL BAD! YOU DID THIS! YOU HEALED ME AND THEN YOU FUCKING BROKE ME WORSE THAN EVER!” She screamed at him and then her hands gathered in his button down shirt and she ripped it open. She needed to destroy something. She needed something to take away the ache that was tormenting her soul right now. 

“That’s the last thing I ever wanted to do, the last baby. I only ever wanted to love you and be with you. I don’t know why I did this. Hurt me, please do whatever you need. Just please, please forgive me, please.”  
“Forgive you? How do I forgive you? When I needed you the most you were fucking someone else.” She had calmed a little as her fingers slid through his chest hair. The familiar calm that came with touching Rhett’s skin seeped into her bones and Jet wanted to melt into him. She wanted Rhett to take away Mitchell and make the world better, but how could he now?

“Come here, please, please, let me make it better.” He grabbed her face in his hands and tilted it up. His eyes searched hers and his lips softly descended. When they touched hers she felt love wash through her. Jet melted into him for a moment, and then she remembered. His lips weren’t just hers anymore. That beard that had brushed over her skin a thousand times was on another woman. 

“No. DID YOU EVEN WASH YOUR FUCKING FACE SINCE YOU KISSED HER?” Her hand came back and she slapped him. Rhett’s face went to the side and then he tumbled backward falling on the ground.

“Do it again. Slap me again, do anything that makes this better.” He held his face for a second as he lay on the ground with tears rolling down the side of his face from his eyes. 

“What? No, you don’t get to act like the victim here.” Jet crawled up his body and straddled his waist as she looked down at him. “You are not the victim here. YOU ARE THE CHEATING FUCKER WHO BROKE MY HEART!” Her hands slammed onto his chest and Rhett grabbed her elbows pulling her down to him.

“I know. I know exactly who I am and what I did and I can’t take it back. That’s why you have to forgive me because I can’t lose you. That night with Jesse was nothing. It was nothing. It was the comfort of my ex-wife for one night while I was drunk. You are the woman I love, and you are the woman I will always love.” He stared into her eyes and Jet was lost to it all. What could she say? What was there to say? She wanted to hurt him, make him feel what she did, but she also wanted to wish it all away and just love him.

“Tell me something.”

“Anything, ask me anything.”

“Did her pussy taste better? Did she scream better than I do? Did she suck your cock better?” The hurt flowed from her as questions meant to hurt him trailed from her heart straight out of her lips. His hands let go of her arms and they grabbed her face even as Rhett rolled her down and underneath him. He looked into her face evenly as the tears gathered on his eyelashes.

“No. No to all of it Jet. I don’t even remember it, but it was just a drunken fuck. It meant nothing. Even if I remembered every minute of it, nothing she could ever do would be better than being with you, and nothing about her compares to you. You’re my woman for now and forever.” He reached down and pulled her skirt up, laying his warm hand over her panties covering her core completely. “And this, this is the only pussy that I will ever need again.”

Jet gasped at his action, feeling her body respond despite her screaming mind. Her hands went around his neck and she pulled him down to her mouth roughly. Rhett responded with a whimper and then his fingers traced over her sex. Jet felt herself getting wet with his touch and she dug her fingers into his scalp. Rhett pressed his body to hers and she felt his cock on her thigh, hard and ready.

She pulled back from his mouth suddenly, and shoved him. Rhett plopped onto his back and she followed. Her mouth was rough with his, nipping at his lips and plunging her tongue between. Her fingers undid his belt and zipper quickly. Rhett engaged then, helping to shove his pants and briefs down. Jet mounted his hips again and pulled her panties to the side before sliding onto him completely. Her body froze, taking in the feeling of Rhett. 

A heavy sigh left Rhett’s lips as his head went backwards and his fingers gripped onto her hips. Jet‘s hips lifted up and then shifted back down on him harshly. Rhett gasped and then pulled himself up, leaning on one arm as his other went to her face. Jet moved a few more times, watching his teeth grit and his eyes shift closed with each thrust.

“That’s it take what you need baby.” He said the words gruffly and Jet hauled her hand back smacking him across the cheek again.

“No. You don’t get to talk.” She now rocked on Rhett who was grunting and huffing as she moved. This was nothing like what they had done before. This was Jet using him. She needed a release and she needed to be connected to Rhett no matter how much she wanted to hurt him right now. Her own fingers went to her clit as she rocked on him, feeling a release on the horizon.

“Slow down, please, going to cum.” He panted the words out as his head rolled back. Jet again pulled her hand back and smacked him. Rhett growled and his hand seized on her ass roughly.

“I said quiet. Don’t you dare cum before me….don’t….oh fuck…” Jet rocked faster and she felt Rhett’s fingers dig into her as he grunted and his teeth ground together.

“HOH…OH…..” Her body started to tighten as Jet felt her bottom lip quivering. “HUH ….FUCK!!!! She screamed out and then her body jolted and shuddered as she came. 

“AH YES!!!!!” Rhett cried out and she felt him surge upward into her before his hips jolted in his release. When he finished, his fingers went to her face again and he pulled her mouth to his. They connected in a soft kiss and then Jet stared into his eyes. 

After another moment, she stood up on shaky legs. Rhett just watched her as she stepped back away from him. Jet made her way down the hallway towards the bathroom. Once there, her stomach lurched and she heaved up her lunch into the toilet. When she was done, Jet went to the sink, rinsing her face and her mouth.

“Are you okay?” Rhett stood in the doorway as she finished drying her face. His hands were in his pockets. His shirt hung open, half the buttons missing, the rest barely hanging on. His pants were still undone and he looked completely worn out. 

“No. I’m going to pack up and head out. I can’t stay here.”

“You can. You can stay as long as you need to, please, please don’t go Jet.”

“I have to. I can’t pretend we’re okay. I can’t deal with all of this right now, and I think I’ll hate myself if I fuck you again.” Rhett hung his head, and she made her way past, heading into the spare room to pack up her things. 

He left her alone for the next few minutes as she gathered her stuff from the bedroom and the bathroom. It wasn’t until she was putting her bags by the door that she saw him, sitting on the couch, head in his hands. When he heard the suitcases, he looked up.

“You know, I can stay somewhere else. You don’t have to leave. I never wanted to force you out by coming back.” His eyes were red and he was worrying at his bottom lip even as his fingers picked in his beard.

“It’s fine. The police are patrolling around my house for Mitchell. I’ll be fine.” 

Rhett did not respond, just sitting there and watching as she gathered her bags and opened the door. She took the first two out to her car, and then came back, grabbing her purse and her computer from the living room. He just sat and watched her. It wasn’t until she was walking to the door and about to leave that he spoke again.

“Jet.” The word sounded so weak from him as she turned and paused.

“Yes?” She asked it fighting back her own tears.

“Is this goodbye?” He had a tear running down his cheek that he wiped before running his hand through his beard. 

“I don’t know Rhett. I don’t know.” With those words, Jet closed the door and went to her car. It was time to go home, and wait for news that Mitchell had been caught. She had to force herself to only deal with one problem at a time.

****************************************  
That night, Jet lay in her own bed. She wasn’t crying anymore, the tears had all left her as the fear and dread of being alone set in. There was something about being with Rhett that had calmed her too. Although, she hated to admit it, the fact that he had been with his ex-wife had not dulled her craving for him. There seemed to be nothing that could sever that connection between them. Jet lay there wondering if anything ever would. Was she doomed to be alone if she wasn’t with him? Would she ever be able to trust Rhett again if they were together again? Her brain swam with the possibilities.

Just before 3am, it all caught up to her, though, and Jet passed out. She slept like death for the next 10 hours, only awoken by a phone that would not stop ringing. With a stretch, Jet reached to her nightstand. 

“Hey Link, what’s up?” She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock as she answered.

“Hey, I’m sorry did I wake you?”

“Yea. I had a rough time falling asleep so I slept in.”

“Oh, well listen, I just wanted to call to see how you were doing. I talked to Rhett last night and again this morning, so I figured you might need to talk.” Jet sat herself up in bed with a stretch.

“Thanks Link. I’m okay, I think. Ah hell, I don’t know how I am. He was so apologetic yesterday and the moment I’m around him I feel better, but I was also so hurt and angry. It was kind of a whirlwind, and then I just left. I think I just need to not deal with Rhett for a little bit. I mean while the Mitchell thing is still going on, well, I just don’t have the bandwidth you know.” She sighed, running her fingers through her hair and trying to not scream as her frustrations flowed back in.

“Do you think you’re safe at home?”

“I mean the police are doing heightened patrols and I guess I figure he won’t come here. Although, I will probably move out soon, but I haven’t decided.”

“You know I do want you to know that Rhett didn’t tell me he was coming back early. I would have told you, and made sure I was there. He wasn’t supposed to just show up.”

“I know you would have told me. I think I was as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“He said he’d never seen you in so much pain. I honestly think it was worse for him to see you like that than to imagine it while he was still back home.”

“Is he okay Link?” She asked it weakly. Jet didn’t want to hurt Rhett as much as she was upset with him, she didn’t hate him. 

“He’s pretty bad. I’m actually going over there. I wanted to call you first though and check in.”

“Well, thank you Link. I’ll live. You know I don’t know how this thing with Rhett is going to….”

“I don’t think you need to figure that out right now Jet. I’m just going to tell Rhett you’re okay for now if that’s alright. Then, when this thing with Mitchell is over, you can do whatever you need to do next. You know I got your back, and don’t worry about Rhett. I have his stupid back too.” 

“Thank you Link. Can you do me one favor?”

“What do you need girl?”

“Can you just call me later? I kind of want someone to check on me.”

“Sure thing. Just relax today, alright?”

“Yep. Talk to you later.”

“Later Jet.” Link hung up and Jet forced herself out of the bed. She needed a hot shower and a solid meal before anything else. 

************************  
Jet ghosted through the rest of the day. She barely had energy for anything, but she had to keep moving. Anytime she stopped, the picture of Rhett’s face covered in tears played through her mind. A part of her wanted to drive over to him, and hold him until he felt better. She had always been a nurturer, a giver, and seeing him like that had hurt her. Another part of her wanted to run away, move to another place and just never talk to him again. Rhett hurt her, and she just didn’t know how to deal with that. Of course, Mitchell being in the area was only making it ten times worse. Jet was even having trouble compartmentalizing at this point, and that was not a good sign.

As she sat mindlessly watching TV that night, a knock came at the door. Jet’s heart went from normal to jumping out of her chest. She wasn’t expecting anyone, at least no one she wanted to talk to. She approached the door slowly and looked through the keyhole. Jet left the light off in the entryway and didn’t turn on the porchlight. It was the only way to assure that she might get a look without tipping off anyone on the other side. 

The porch was empty as she looked out, but her chest was still tight as she thought about what to do next. If it was the police, they would be on the other side. Of course, they were doing regular patrols, so if it was Mitchell surely they would have seen him. She fumbled then, pulling her phone from her pocket and backing away from the door enough so no one would hear her talk.

“Jet?” Link’s voice came through and she felt a calm that someone was on the other end of the phone. 

“Link?”

“Hey I was going to call you in a few minutes. What’s up? Everything okay?”

“I don’t know. Someone knocked at the door, but no one’s out there.”

“Okay, well the cops are still patrolling right? So, if it was Mitchell they probably would have seen him.”

“Yea, right, then why am I still terrified of what’s on the other side of the door?” She was shaking now as she spoke to him.

“Alright, well listen, maybe it’s just a package. Were you expecting anything?”

“I don’t know. Fuck. I can’t even remember if I ordered anything right now.”

“Okay, well listen, why don’t you stay on the phone and just open the door a crack. Then, you can see what’s there and you can just slam it if it’s nothing.”

“Is that safe? I mean what if it’s Mitchell?”

“You know what, let’s not chance it. Look, do you have a window where you can see the porch?’

“Yea.”

“Okay, well the door’s locked right?”

“Yea.”

“Alright, look out the window and see what it is. If you see Mitchell just say his name and hang up and call the police. I’ll know why.” 

Jet nodded at his suggestion and made her way to the window of her sunroom. It would overlook the whole porch. She pulled the blinds open, and saw only darkness. There were no figures nearby. Her eyes then fell to an object just on the other side of the door. It was a vase containing flowers. The shape was unmistakable. 

“Link. I think it’s flowers.”

“Oh shit. Rhett asked me if he should send you flowers or something earlier. He probably did even though I told him not to. I warned him that it would probably just freak you out, but he was so crazy thinking he had to do something. I bet he just went ahead and did it.” 

“Oh, okay. Can you stay on the phone while I get them? I don’t want Mitchell to see them if he’s around and do something crazy.”

“Yea, just be careful opening the door okay?”

“Alright. This is not making me feel better about Rhett for the record. You can tell him that and tell him what an idiot he is.”

“I’m already texting him while we talk, so don’t worry.” 

She heard typing on the line and she made her way towards the door. Jet took a deep breath and unlocked her door, slowly opening it and looking around as she did. Her hand reached out and seized on the vase pulling it into the house and sitting it on the floor. There was nothing else outside so she slammed the door shut and refastened her locks. She stood up then turning on the light in the entryway to look at the vase from her porch.

“I was right, just flowers in a vase, but they’re…oh God….”

“Rhett says he didn’t send flowers, so….”

“Mitchell. Mitchell sent them. Oh God….fuck…..I can’t breathe….”

“Jet, slow down, hey take a deep breath. Are you sure? Is there a card?”

“They’re orchids Link, red orchids.”

“I’m not following girl….what...”

“He bought me these all the time; he said they were my favorite. He….he was here. Oh God…he’s watching me…..fuck…..”

“Slow down. Hey, you’re safe in your house. Listen, why don’t you call the detective you were talking to the other day and tell him. Call him right now.”

“Link, he’s here. Oh God….” She sat down, just staring at the vase and the dozen red orchids sitting inside.

“Jet, don’t leave the house, stay on the phone. Listen, I….I’m coming over.”

“No Link…no…it’s not safe….don’t come over. I’ll call the detective and I’ll just stay inside until he comes.”

“Jet you can’t be alone right now, come on. I’ll be there in 30 minutes. You can pack a bag and come crash at my house tonight.”

Jet swallowed, willing herself to calm down. Link was right, she was safe in the house and she needed to call the police. There was no way Link was a match for Mitchell, so she couldn’t have him come over. She had to make him think it was okay because she couldn’t stomach the thought of something happening to him.

“I’m okay Link. I’m okay, please don’t come over. I’m just going to call the detective and stay inside. I’ll call you back after I talk to him.”

“Are you sure, because I don’t mind? Christy can watch the kids, and I’ll bring a baseball bat with me.” 

“I’m sure; just give me a few minutes okay.” 

“Alright, 10 minutes max and then I’m coming over if you don’t text or call.” 

“Okay.” 

Jet hung up with him at those words and went through her contacts as she forced herself to breathe. She found the number for the detective who was actively looking for Mitchell in L.A. and she hit dial. It went straight to voicemail indicating that he worked dayshift so if it was an emergency call 911 otherwise leave a message. Jet forced herself to breathe as she waited for a beep and then spoke.

“Detective, this is Jet calling. I just wanted you to know that Mitchell either dropped off or sent flowers to my house. I think that means your patrols aren’t working or he’s here. I’m not sure, but can you call me back when you get this?” She hung up after her message and dialed Link again.

“Hey, so what did he say?”

“It was just voicemail. I guess he only works daytime. He’ll call back though; he’s a really good guy. So, I’ll just have to wait until tomorrow.”

“How can you wait there? I mean come on Jet let me come get you. He won’t attack a guy.”

“Link you don’t know Mitchell. He doesn’t think when he’s mad.”

“So, what are you going to do? Just sit on the phone with me all night? I care about you girl, but I’ll eventually fall asleep.” He laughed a little, probably trying to calm her nerves.

“No. I’m going to just check the doors and windows and then I’ll just watch T.V. next to the phone. If something happens, I’ll call 911. If not, then in the morning the detective will call me back and he can come over and get the flowers and I’ll just leave while he’s here. I might take you up on your offer to crash with you, though. So far, I haven’t found another place to stay.”

“Oh, I thought Leslie might have you, she lives south about an hour right?”

“Yea, but she also has a little baby to deal with, and I don’t want to impose on that. She and Thanh have enough going on.”

“Oh that’s right.”

“Listen, I have to let you sleep it’s almost 11. I’ll be okay tonight, even if I don’t sleep, so don’t worry okay?”

“I always worry; I really don’t want to get off the phone though.”

“Come on Link, just relax and keep your phone by the bed. I’ll call if there’s something, okay?”

“Alright, but you call me first thing when you hear from the detective okay?”

“Yes Link. Now, go sleep and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I’ll be fine, really.”

Jet hung up, and started to pace. It had all been a façade. She just wanted Link to think she was okay. She wasn’t, she was far from okay. There was no delivery tag on the flowers, which meant it was definitely Mitchell. The bastard was here and he was taunting her. Jet wanted to be strong, telling herself that in the time since him she had steeled herself for this very possibility, but the truth was she hadn’t. She had avoided thinking about it, not even bothering to get the gun she promised herself she would. Now, the problem was very real and there was absolutely nothing she could do but wait. Wait for what though? Was she waiting for him to do something? Was she waiting for him to go away, like none of her problems ever had? 

A text came into her phone, and she clicked on it to check. It was Rhett, and she almost dismissed it instantly, but decided to at least take a look.

‘Hey, Link told me about the flowers. If you need me, for anything, I’m here. One message and I’ll park outside your house all night watching for that bastard if it’ll mean you can rest easy.’ 

Those words, more than any fear she was feeling, melted her and tears came to Jet’s eyes. The one person in the world that could make her feel safe was Rhett. Link tried, and he was amazing in his own way, but he wasn’t Rhett. One hug from the large man made her feel protected and safe from anything. The touch of his skin made her feel loved and treasured. His very presence was a beacon in her darkness. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about him, 

She looked up at the flowers, a stark reminder of her history, and thought about her future. It would be hard to forgive Rhett, probably one of the harder things in her life, but she would have to find a way. She had to because he made the darkness leave and she loved him. That’s when she saw the small card in the center of the orchids. Jet crawled over to them, and plucked the card from its holder. No words were on the envelope as she opened it. In handwriting that she recognized all too easily, a message was written that made her blood run cold.

“I can get to you anytime I want to, but I wanted to see your reaction to your favorite flowers first.” Her hands shook as she read it and she looked down at her phone. Rhett’s message was still displayed. 

Jet heard footsteps then, coming down the hallway and she clicked on the name quickly, hitting the phone icon without a second thought.

“Jet?” Rhett’s voice came through.

“He’s in the house.” Her voice came out shaky as she tried to force herself to stand up.

“What?”

“He’s in the house Rhett….oh God….”

“Get out! Get out of the house Jet! Go to a neighbor, something.” Rhett’s words came to her as Jet finally rose to her feet.

“Don’t bother; you won’t make it to the door.” A deep voice from her past made her freeze on the spot as she heard a metallic noise. 

Jet turned to its source and there stood Mitchell. He looked different, harder than he had before, but those angry eyes were the ones from her nightmares.

“Mitchell.” The phone dropped from Jet’s hand onto the floor as she froze. 

“JET? JET? GET OUT JET!” She heard Rhett yell from the phone as Mitchell raised a gun towards her. 

‘Pick it up.’ He mouthed the words and Jet bent down picking up the phone. ‘Tell him you’re fine.’ He took a step closer.

“Rhett, everything’s fine.”

“Jet, you don’t sound fine. Is Mitchell there?”

‘Get off the phone.’ He mouthed it to her and she saw in his face that he was serious.

“Uh no, of course not. I….I have to go Rhett. I’m fine, everything’s fine.”

“Jet, if he’s there hang up otherwise say something else.” 

Jet heard his words and she hung up the phone immediately. Mitchell took it from her roughly and tossed it to the ground. Then, he stomped on the phone, shattering the screen. With a few more stomps, he made sure she couldn’t use it anymore; Jet felt fear grip every fiber in her being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, Comment, and just enjoy lovely beasts!


	18. Ch. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell must be confronted, but will Jet have to do it alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Non-consensual sex trigger warning.

“So, do you still like red orchids?” His voice was straight out of her memories and Jet cringed a little at the sound. 

“No. I never really liked orchids.” She answered despite herself. If nothing else it would buy time. Rhett would call the police, she knew it, so she just needed to buy enough time for them to come.

“Lying bitch. You loved them; don’t remember those nights where I traced them all over your skin?” Jet watched as Mitchell lowered the gun before putting it behind his back. Memories did come back to her then, but it was as if they all had blackened edges around them like burned photographs. Mitchell had been nice, sexy even, but under it all he was waiting to snap. Jet felt the choke of his control through all of her memories with him.

“So, you got out on good behavior?”

“Yep, no thanks to you. I can’t believe you tried to put me away babe. After all I did for you, how could you do that?”

“I guess that’s what happens when you beat women and rape them you monster.” She said the words and instantly regretted them. Jet didn’t want to make him mad, Mitchell was so much worse mad.

“Man, you still have those snappy comebacks, of course you have time to practice with all this writing shit that you do. Tell me, is it just easier for you to be okay with what you did now that you have a boyfriend again?” Thank God, he didn’t seem really mad, not yet anyways. She just had to keep him talking until the police arrived, just a little bit longer and she would be safe again with him in jail.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

“Bullshit. You think I didn’t have friends who kept track of you? You may not post things online, but others do. That’s how I knew about little Jane and now Rhett. That’s quite a difference Jet, from some tiny girl to the big stupid looking giant.” He took a step closer and Jet was forced backwards.

“I was dating him, but we broke up. I’m single now.” She said it, trying to calm him a little, although the words stung her.

“Good. Then, you and I can pick up where we left off before you lied to the police.”

“Mitchell….I...”

“Enough. Don’t speak babe. You were always so much cuter silent. I should have told you that before, but never did I think you would lie to them.”

“I…I didn’t lie. I…”

“Shall we call it an omission, does that make it better?”

“Mitchell, I….” He took a few more steps as Jet backed into the door.

“Why wouldn’t you tell them that you started the fight?” His face was getting red as he spoke, and Jet could feel the heat from his breath as he stood in front of her. Her throat tightened and she wasn’t sure that she would be able to get a word out.

“Speak before I smack you.” 

She knew he could sense her fear and she knew that not answering would be worse. What she wasn’t quite positive about yet was if these would be the last words she ever said. Then, a calm came over her. If this was it, truly the end of her existence, then she didn’t want to go out afraid. Rhett had made her realize that she was worth the world. He was willing to give it to her. Sure he had fucked up, but hadn’t she fucked up with Jane? Was a drunken night of sex with his ex-wife enough to erase all the love he had shown her? Was it enough to take away how good she felt with him? Jet wanted to feel that again, Rhett’s love. So, if she was going to die in front of this monster, then it was going to be fighting to be free from his control forever.

“I didn’t start the fucking fight, and I certainly didn’t make you rape me you fucker.” She said the words and looked him square in the eye. 

“LYING BITCH!” Mitchell screamed out the words and then slammed her head into the door behind her. 

Jet felt the dull thud resonate through her skull and then everything seemed to slow down. Her eyes couldn’t focus and she felt herself falling.

“Look at you just falling into my arms again after all this. I might have to forgive you; well I guess we should see if the sex is still good first though.” 

She felt arms around her, and she tried to flail. Jet wanted to smack Mitchell away, force him to let her go, but she couldn’t. Everything felt heavy and no matter how much she willed herself to move she couldn’t seem to. She felt herself being laid down then, although Jet couldn’t tell where or on what. It was all so blurry, and her mind couldn’t catch up. Then, she realized that all she could see were fuzzy outlines. One was Mitchell, but the rest were indecipherable. Was she in the entry, the kitchen, her bedroom? How much time had passed? Were the police on their way? Jet had a dozen questions running through her mind, but her mind couldn’t answer them.

“Get…get away.” She said the words softly, even though they were supposed to be a yell.

“Mmmmm…you’re pussy looks just as good as it used to. I guess big and tall is tiny where it counts. I’m so happy he didn’t stretch you out too much.” Mitchell’s words came to her, and Jet tried to reason through them. Was she naked? Had he stripped her down? She couldn’t tell. Her body felt numb. Again, she tried to make herself move, and this time, she felt her legs shift. It was an improvement, her mind was working again. 

“Are you wiggling for me? Such a good girl. Don’t worry; I just have to move this gun before I can give you what you want. We wouldn’t want an accident would we babe?” His words somehow gave her hope. She didn’t want him inside of her again; Jet would do anything to stop that from happening. Of course, that anything was very limited now as she tried to get her limbs to cooperate. 

Slowly, she felt herself rise up on her hands and knees just as she wanted to. More was coming back, thank God. Her limbs felt only half connected as she forced them to move, trying to crawl away, even though she wasn’t positive where away was right now.

“Careful, you’re going to fall off the couch if you keep going.” A laugh came from Mitchell’s throat and Jet felt like she was going to throw up. She was on her couch, where so many amazing things had happened with Rhett and Mitchell was about to defile it.

“Please…please don’t. I don’t want….”

“How familiar does that sound? Come on, you missed me after all these years. Admit it.”

“No.” She said the word and then a strong hand shoved her head down onto a cushion. Her arms gave out as the fabric that she used to love pressed into her face.

She was definitely on her couch, and now she knew she had her ass in the air and Mitchell’s hand was pinning her head down. His fingers pressed into her scalp and she felt a shooting pain. The world was suddenly darker, and she swore she heard a cracking noise. Oh God, did he actually crack her skull? Jet felt a sadness slide through her. She was going to die. She was going to die with her pants down being raped by this monster that was cracking through her very skull. 

Just as the thought came to her, Mitchell’s hand released her head. Jet flopped down on her side, her body couldn’t move again as she tried to make sense of what was happening. The image was fuzzy, but she suddenly heard grunting and then as sound started to flow back in she heard two voices.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I’LL KILL YOU!”

“WHY? BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO GIVE HER A REAL DICK AGAIN?” Mitchell’s voice had laughter in it that made her shiver. The other voice, though, who was the other voice?

“RHETT? RHETT?’ A third voice now joined the mix as it entered the room.

“ILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN! AH!” Jet heard a thud and then Mitchell’s laughter again. It was all so blurry as she tried to focus.

‘Gracious! Jet? Are you okay?” Link’s voice, that’s who it was, Link. A dark haired fuzzy figure came closer to her and Jet shifted backward, afraid it might be Mitchell.

“GET OFF MY FRIEND YOU ASSHOLE!” Link’s voice changed to a yell as Jet watched the figure move. She heard more scuffling.

“YOU THINK YOU’RE A BIG MAN? GOING TO KILL ME NOW?” Mitchell’s voice came again as she started to make out the image of three figures not far from her.

“YOU’RE GODDAMN RIGHT I AM. YOU FUCKING DESTROYED A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN AND YOU DESERVE TO DIE!” Rhett that was the voice. A tall figure suddenly made sense as tanned skin came into view. 

She saw the figure go down with a grunt and more scuffling noises as she tried to will herself to sit up. Then, she heard a siren in the distance. The police, thank God the police were here. Jet blinked her eyes a few times, trying to clear them more and then a deafening sound rang out as the smell of burning hit her nostrils. There was a loud clanging then and after just quiet, deathly quiet. Jet wanted to scream, yell out.

“EVERYBODY FREEZE, NO ONE MOVE!” A new voice entered the scene and Jet tried to focus once more. It must be the police, Jet thought, and a relief washed over her. It was over. It was all over.   
She wanted to yell out and ask what happened, but as she tried, the world started to get darker once again. Jet felt it all closing in, and then the world went dark completely.   
******************************************  
The next thing Jet knew, the world was fading back in, and she was in a completely weird place. Her eyes started to focus and she saw everything around her come into view. It was a hospital room. Jet went to move, needing to find out what was going on.

“Hey, hey, slow down. You’re okay. Just stay still Jet.” Link’s voice came through to her and she looked over to see him walking towards her from the side. 

“Link?”

“Well, that sounds good. They were wondering if you’d remember anyone with as hard a hit as you took.” He grabbed her hand and smiled down at her.

“Link, where am I?”

“You’re at the hospital.”

“What happened? How long have I been out?” She tried to sit up.

“Nope, none of that. No sitting up for you.” Link put a hand on her head. All of his dad qualities came through and Jet relaxed back.

“I’m so confused.”

“I guess I would be too. That was quite an ordeal. Where do you want me to start in explaining it to you?” He smiled at her softly.

“Mitchell, oh God Mitchell, where is he?”

“Mitchell’s gone sweetheart.”

“No, no…he’ll come back, he’ll find me.”

“No, he’s gone forever. He died.” Relief washed through her. God help her for feeling it, but she did. Jet instantly felt like she was better, even though she was having trouble patching things together.

“How long have I been out?”

“It’s the year 2055 and they’ve perfected reverse aging, so I’m still here and look amazing.” Jet gave him a startled look. “Alright, well I guess your sense of humor isn’t back yet.” He laughed a little. “Don’t worry; you were only out for about 10 hours. You didn’t miss much.”

“She’s awake?” Rhett’s voice came to her from the doorway and she looked up. She saw familiar green eyes as he came closer to her.

“Yea and she has a bunch of questions. I was just messing with her a little bit.”

“Don’t be an ass Neal, she’s been through enough.” Rhett gave his friend a look of death and then handed him a coffee before he looked down at Jet. “Hey Jet, how do you feel?”

“I’ve been better.”

“Yea, me too.” She looked at him as he spoke to see that he had a swollen nose and a black eye. Rhett looked like he had been in a fight for sure.

“Are you okay?”

“You’re really going to ask me that after what you went through? Baby, I….you have no idea how worried I was about you.”

“He’s right you know. I’ve never seen Rhett like that.” Link looked at his friend and then looked down at her.

“Tell me what happened. I…I couldn’t tell a lot of what was going on.” She smiled at the men.

“Well, the cops will want to talk to you about what happened before we got there, so they asked you not go into that. For me, well after you hung up with me, there was no way I was going to sleep. I knew you’d be pissed, but I figured I would pick up Rhett and we’d head over and get you. I didn’t want you staying at your house if Mitchell was there.” Link started as he pulled up a chair next to her bed.

“After you hung up with me, I called the cops and then Link showed up just as I was about to leave. He told me what happened on his end and I filled him in on mine, and then we hauled ass over to your place. The cops must have had something going on, which figures with the cops around here. I mean I’m still going to kick that detective’s ass for lying about patrols, but what do you expect.”

“So you came over before them? I thought I heard you.” She looked at them both.

“Yea, Rhett damn near jumped out of the car while it was still moving. He knocked on your door and then boom, just busted it down. He was like a superhero over here.” Jet moved from watching Link as he spoke to looking at Rhett.

“I heard you inside. I swore I heard you crying. I couldn’t wait, but I did use your key. I didn’t bust down any doors. Then, when I came into the living room, there you were and that asshole was on top of you, pinning your head down. I just slammed him to the ground. He was such a fucking punk, and after everything…I mean….” Rhett’s face turned a little red as he spoke and Jet saw the anger rising in him.

“I checked you while they were fighting and you were out of it girl, but still breathing. Then, I turned around and Rhett had Mitchell at gun point. I thought he was going to kill him, but Mitchell kicked him down and then he was hitting him. I don’t know. All I could see was you lying on the couch and Rhett on the ground with Mitchell hitting him in the face. I just…I grabbed the gun and pointed it at him and pulled the trigger.” Link swallowed thickly and Jet could see the impact it had on him.

“Oh Link. I’m sorry….” She reached out to his hand and Link looked up at her.

“Well, I’m not. I’ve been sure of only a handful of things in my life, but that was one of them. I wasn’t going to stand by and watch that asshole kill my friends.” Link gave her a look of pure resolve.

“Thank you. Thank you both. You saved me.” A tear fell down her cheek and Rhett’s hand came to her face wiping it away.

“Don’t cry baby, please. I never want to see you crying again.” He spoke and Rhett’s own eyes grew glassy with tears.

“Rhett, I….”

“Ah, there she is.” Just then a nurse walked in with a smile on her face. “I’ll grab the doctor to come in and check you out, but seeing you open your eyes is sure a good sign.” She smiled and walked back out of the room.

“Well, listen, I should head home to Christy and the kids. It’s been a long night.” Link spoke up and stood. “You call me if you need anything alright, day or night.” He spoke and leaned down kissing Jet on the forehead.

“Thank you Link.” She looked directly into his eyes and he nodded in response before heading out. When he left, she looked over to her left at Rhett.

“You should go home too. You look tired.” She smiled at him and raised a hand to the side of his face.

“No way in hell I’m leaving unless you throw me out.” He placed his hand over hers.

“Rhett, I…I love you.” He broke as the words came out of her mouth. Tears streamed down his face and he buried his head in her chest, holding her.

“I love you too. I was so worried. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He sobbed against her.

“I take it that means you’re feeling better if you’re comforting everyone else.” A female voice rang out and she looked up to see a woman in a white coat with a stethoscope around her neck approaching.

“Oh sorry, doc.” Rhett pulled himself up, wiping over his face.

“Perfectly fine, although I hope you aren’t working her up too much.”

“I…”

“He’s fine. We’ve just had a rough week doctor.”

“Ah, well, if you are awake, I would like to observe you for a few more hours and then we can let you go. You got a pretty nasty concussion, although thankfully, any cranial fractures appear to be mild and you should be fine. Of course, I’ll only let you go if you have someone to stay with you. You’ll need to be checked on regularly to make sure you are okay.” The doctor spoke and Jet nodded her head. There was just the one question she still had.

“Doctor, was I…I mean I don’t remember, but was I raped?” A tear came to her eye and Rhett looked at her with concern all of his features.

“No, there were no signs of that. I think Rhett here and his friend showed up just in time. Although, a concussion is no laughing matter, especially one as serious as yours. Now, do you have someone to look after you for a few days?”

“I don’t know…I…”

“She does. She’s coming home with me, and I’ll watch her.” Rhett spoke up and all Jet could do was look at him as he did. 

“Good. Well, I’ll leave you two alone, but I’ll be in to check on you in a few hours and to give you discharge instructions.” With those words, the doctor left the room and she was alone with Rhett once more.

“Rhett, you don’t have to, and I mean I’m not sure if ...”

“Look, I have a spare room, so we don’t have to talk about anything else. I just need to make sure you are okay. That means you’re coming home with me and after you’re cleared to be alone you can go wherever you like. Please Jet? Please.” His look made her heart stop and all she could do is stare at him and nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, like and comment.


	19. Ch. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet has to start pulling her life back together, but what will life after Mitchell really look like?

For the first week at Rhett’s, everything seemed surreal. Jet felt barely alive as she alternated between sleeping, and just existing. Rhett checked on her every few hours, even waking her gently in the middle of the night for the first few days at the doctor’s orders. For Jet, it was all a dream. She pecked at any food Rhett sat before her, but barely spoke to him. He watched her, assuring she was okay, and he gave her all the space she needed.

The second week, Jet started to slowly come out of the fugue state. She found herself doing a little work here and there, and even engaging as Rhett watched TV. It wasn’t too bad, although, she was starting to understand why her mind had hidden behind the clouds for a while. 

That was the week when the nightmares started. Like clockwork, she would wake up at 2 a.m., just as her dreaming really started. The same nightmare came to her night after night. It started with the sound of Mitchell’s footsteps, and then that diabolical look on his face as he asked her about the orchids. Her terror was only interrupted as her dreams flashed between that night and happy moments she remembered between them. Each time she would wake with a start just before he raped her. In none of her dreams did the guys come and save her. It was dreadful. Then, she would spend the next 3 or four hours trying desperately to get back to sleep. 

By the fifth day of the same thing, Rhett noticed. It was really their first conversation where he asked her about it. Jet brushed him off, unwilling to talk out loud about the things plaguing her. Talking out loud would make them all real somehow and that was something she couldn’t take. Instead she suffered again that night. As she ghosted through the next day, she couldn’t help but wonder when her brain would catch up and realize that Mitchell was gone. That part of her life was over.

Throughout all of this, Rhett never spoke about their relationship. He talked to her a little about work and whatever they did at the studio after he came home from work. He caught her up on Link, telling her every time that Link asked about her. Rhett even talked to her about Tierney. He never breached the biggest topic though, and Jet was truly grateful for that.

When Jet went to bed at the end of the second week, she already knew the nightmares would come. Her brain was exhausted as she lay down in bed and closed her eyes. Sure enough, a few hours later, Jet was up and in a cold sweat. Mitchell had been after her from beyond the grave once more. This time, Jet felt tired, bone tired, and she just couldn’t do it anymore. In her exhaustion, the only thing she knew for sure was that there was one thing she hadn’t tried to bring her peace. 

Still half asleep, Jet got up from her bed slowly, contemplating if this was a stupid decision to even consider. Was she ready to open this wound? He said he wanted to be here for her, offering to do anything she needed. Maybe it would be okay. Just maybe Jet could turn to him for comfort and not think about what he had done. With a deep breath, she opened her door, leaving the guest room. 

Jet made her way through the house in the darkness. It was quiet, lit only by slivers of moonlight that came through various windows. She knew the house; she’d been here so much that walking in the dark was nothing. Softly, she opened Rhett’s bedroom door and looked inside. He was sprawled out on his back, mouth slightly open on one side of his bed. She smiled softly; remembering the many mornings she had woken up to him just like that. Rhett had changed with her from sleeping in the middle of the bed, to sleeping on one side, but just like tonight, he always erred towards the middle. It was his way of inviting her to sleep on him, although often he would just roll and curl up behind her. 

Her heart started to beat a little fast, and she forced herself to calm and consider one last time if this was a good idea. As her brain tried to work it out, her legs made the decision for her, and before she realized, Jet was standing at the side of the bed, her side of the bed. She leaned down and pulled back the covers and slid herself in. The comfort was immediate. This bed felt like home to her as much as her own. Rhett’s smell was all around her and she inhaled deeply as she looked at him. He was beautiful and her heart felt too large for her chest as she lay there taking him in. When she closed her eyes in the next moment, sleep came quickly and deeply for the first time in what seemed like forever.

**************************  
The next morning, Jet felt soft fingers on her skin and she opened her eyes slowly. Mossy green orbs stared at her and she realized that Rhett was running his fingers over her arm. Jet looked at him, not sure what to say. 

“Good morning.” He said the words softly as she watched him.

“Hi.”

“It’s so nice to have you back in my bed.” His eyes got a little moist as he spoke.

“I was having trouble sleeping, so I….” She started to stammer out an explanation.

“You don’t need a reason. You can sleep in my bed anytime you want to.” He cut her off and his fingers went to her face, brushing back her hair.

“Thanks.” She gave him a small smile and Rhett searched her eyes as he leaned forward towards her. He was so close when Jet closed her eyes and then the image popped into her brain as his lips touched hers. It was of him in bed behind Jesse with a stupid drunk smile on his face.

“Stop.” Her hand reached out and pressed to his chest.

“What?” He pulled back a little to look at her.

“I can’t.”

“Is…..is it Mitchell? He’s gone; you don’t have to worry about him anymore.” Rhett’s huge thumb brushed over her cheek as his hand cupped her head.

“It’s not just Mitchell. I just keep picturing you with her, and I…”

Rhett let her go at those words and rolled to his back with a sigh. “Oh. I understand.” That was all he said as he laid there.

“Do you want to go make breakfast together?” She asked the question simply, not sure what else she was supposed to say at this point.

“Sure. Let me just go to the bathroom and I’ll meet you there.” He stood up without looking at her again and made his way to the bathroom.

After that, they make breakfast and talked a little, but not about what had happened. It was clear waking up in his bed was a change though; Jet felt her heart opening to him at least a little. She started to hope that their relationship could be put back together some day. Right now, though, she would take the comfort he offered. 

That night, Jet awoke at the same time, and again made her way into Rhett’s room. This time he awoke when she came in. Jet wondered if he was going to stop her, fearing that the only place that brought her peace wouldn’t anymore. She approached the bed and Rhett lifted the blanket and she slid under it. He didn’t move closer, but at least Jet knew she was welcome. 

Jet awoke roughly the next morning to his alarm. It was Monday and the start of the third week since her release from the hospital. Rhett leaned forward as he left the bed and kissed her head softly. Jet smiled at him and rolled over. It felt normal in her half-sleep daze. This felt like before everything went bad. His goodbye kisses were yet another piece of her life coming back together. 

After that second night, Rhett started to just invite her to come to bed when he went. He didn’t seem bothered by the fact that there was nothing intimate about it. It seemed so normal, and Jet needed just that from him. Perhaps he knew that was what she needed, or maybe he would take anything that brought them closer at this point. As Jet curled into her side of the bed, she listened for Rhett’s even breathing. It had helped her sleep each night, and she assumed tonight would be no different.

“Can I ask you something?” His deep voice whispered to her in the quiet room. Jet rolled over looking into his face.

“Sure.” She waited, wondering if she would have the answer he was looking for.

“Are you afraid I’ll touch you while you’re sleeping?” He had a concerned look on his face that jolted her.

“What? No. I trust you not to do that Rhett.” Her fingers reached out instinctively to comfort him, her hand brushing over his scruffy cheek.

“Oh. I just…..well you always slept naked before, but since that night you haven’t. I thought maybe it was because you were worried I would do something.” Her heart broke that he even had to have that thought.

“Rhett that’s not it. I guess I don’t know what it is, but I feel safer with clothes somehow. And, maybe I feel like I’m not ready for you to see me again, not all of me.”

“Jet, I wasn’t asking for that. I….I didn’t mean to ask you to show yourself to me….oh God, that’s the last thing I meant.”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m just doing what feels comfortable for me right now. I don’t understand all of it; I don’t. I’m not even sure why I can only sleep in your room without nightmares, but I have to cut myself some slack. I have to do what feels okay or I’m going to crack Rhett.”

His hand reached out spanning her waist. “Okay. Tell me if there’s something I can do though. I’ll do anything you need Jet, anything.”

“You know there is one thing.”

“What? Name it.”

“Could you take me to my house tomorrow? I have to pick up some work stuff, and I….I don’t think I can go alone.” She had meant to ask him tomorrow, but it seemed like a time that Rhett needed to feel useful. He needed to feel like he was helping her in some way. She could give him that, even if she couldn’t give him anything else right now. 

“I can just go. You can tell me what you need and I can go.” His face was so earnest. This was Rhett trying to do everything in his power to make her okay. Jet couldn’t help but wonder if he thought doing this would somehow make his cheating okay, but she tried to push that out of her mind. Rhett had always been there for her, and she had to hope that this was just him doing that once more.

“I need to go Rhett and face some of my demons.”

“Alright. I’ll take you. Can I ask you for something?” He looked at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“What?”

“Can I hold you? I mean I know you aren’t ready to kiss, but can I hold you while we sleep?” Jet’s breath was stolen for a moment as she considered. Would it be too much? 

“We can try that.” She gave him a soft smile and rolled herself over, scooting backwards. A large arm curled over her side and she felt Rhett’s warm chest nestle against her back. Her heartbeat slowed as she felt his body heat seep into her skin. 

“Is this okay?” He whispered in her ear.

“Yes.” She said the word softly and they both fell into soft breathing soon after as Jet felt asleep in his arms.

****************************  
The next day, Jet tried to work. She slogged through a few things, but really all she could think about was going to her house. It seemed eons ago that she had been home, but she also knew that it was inevitable that she would have to go. The time lapsed and the inevitability didn’t make the day go by any easier though. 

By the time Rhett came in the door with food, she was on edge, knowing it was only moments away. Rhett said nothing, just ate with her and made small talk about what he and Link had filmed that day. When dinner finished, though, he gave her a look that was full of knowledge. Jet only nodded in response and went to get her shoes. 

***********************  
After what seemed like the shortest car ride ever, they arrived at her place. Rhett parked on the street, and waited, letting Jet get out first and lead the way. Jet did, forcing her legs to move as she approached her door for the thousandth time. It didn’t look any different, and it didn’t feel different when she put her key in the lock. This was her place, the place where she always felt comfortable. It didn’t seem changed at all, despite the fact her whole world changed inside this house. 

Rhett stood behind her as she let the front door open and stepped inside. He said nothing, and gave no indication of rushing her. Jet took a deep breath and walked past the spot where Mitchell had approached her, past where the flowers had sat on the floor. A glance down showed her that they were gone. It all seemed fine, cleaned of what had happened and then she reached the living room. It all changed then.

That night came flooding back, from the moment she heard his footsteps until she had her face buried in her couch, ass in the air waiting to be violated by the monster all over again. She ran down the hall, her stomach in knots and barely made it to the toilet before she threw up everything in her body. Rhett was behind her in instant, hands grabbing her hair into a ponytail. When she was done heaving, she sat back and watched as Rhett got up, and came back with a cup of water. With a rinse and spit, Jet felt a little better. Rhett returned a moment later to wipe her face with a wet washcloth carefully.

“Are you okay?”

“I thought I was until I saw that damn couch. You know I used to love that couch. I mean you and I…well….”

“Yea, I know. I used to love that couch too.” He smiled as he took a seat opposite her on the bathroom floor. Jet flushed the toilet and closed the lid, letting her stomach settle out.

“I don’t think I can live here anymore Rhett.” She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail with the hair tie on her wrist.

“I don’t blame you. Although, Link did an incredible job of cleaning it up. He was in here for a full day. He didn’t want you to ever see the evidence of what happened again.”

“Really? He’s such a good friend. I wish it was enough for me to stay, but I don’t know. Plus, I don’t really know where to go. I mean I ran here from New York to get away from Mitchell, and now well, now I don’t know why I’m here. Tierney is in San Francisco and she’s one of my only true friends. Then, there’s Leslie, who may be my only other real friend and she’s in San Diego now with a baby. I feel like they both have lives though, and I’ve just been here praying for my past to go away. Now, it’s gone, he’s gone, and I’m almost lost with needing to run from him. It’s kind of crazy.” She let the thoughts flow from her.

“Are you thinking of moving away?” He had that same teary-eyed look on his face as Jet met his gaze.

“Maybe it’s time. Maybe I need a fresh start, somewhere with no memories good or bad.” She didn’t know what to really say to him. Her brain and heart felt so confused.

“Jet, I don’t know what to say. I mean I love you, and I thought you loved me too. I guess I thought you and I would….I don’t know.” His fingers started to stroke through his hair in the nervous way they did. 

“I do love you. I do Rhett, but I’m so confused. I mean I can’t even kiss you without thinking about what you did with Jesse, and I know you’re sorry. I really do, and I want to get over that. I want to put that behind us and move forward, live happily ever after. I guess I’m just worried that I’m too fucked up for happily ever after. I mean after everything we’ve been through how can I not feel like we’re cursed to never work out. Our relationship has been nothing but a roller coaster since that awards show.”

“I know, but we found our way back to each other, again and again Jet. There’s something between us, a bond, that doesn’t break. So, why can’t my fuck up just be another corkscrew and then we move on?” A tear fell from his eye and he hurriedly wiped it off his cheek.

“How can we? Surely, you have to see that we’re doomed. I’m doomed Rhett. I’m supposed to be alone and unhappy forever. That’s what this has all shown me. I don’t deserve to be happy, and the universe is going to keep showing me that.” Tears rolled from her eyes and Jet buried her face in her hands. 

“Hey, come on. That’s not true. Someone as amazing as you can’t be doomed. You deserve to be happy Jet. God, you deserve so much better than what you’ve had, so much better than me. I’m the one that should tell you to run away and be happy with someone else. I’m the piece of shit in this situation. I’ve made so many mistakes with you, and all I’ve ever wanted was to make you happy.” He leaned into her and put a hand on the back of her neck, using his thumb to press her face upwards. 

Jet looked into his sad eyes, and her arms went around his neck. She sprang forward into him and he grabbed her, hugging her to him tightly. Rhett pulled her onto his lap and she let all her emotions flow out of her. Her pain, her anger, her sadness all came out as she cried in his arms. Rhett just held her, his warmth enveloping her.

She had no idea how long they spent like that, but when she pulled back, Jet was drained. There was nothing left in her to cry out. Rhett wiped her face, but he didn’t lean in for a kiss. They just watched each other for a minute and then Jet knew she had to get up. She had to move forward somehow. With no idea how, she scratched her fingers softly in his beard and then stood up.

“What are you up to?”

“I…” A thought popped into her head and it made her smile. “I have an idea and I think you should help me with it.” 

“Ok. What’s up?”

“Meet me in the living room.” Jet jogged out to the small shed out back and grabbed what she needed before coming back inside. 

Rhett was waiting for her in the living room. She produced a pair of clippers, a few hammers, and a package cutter. “This is all I have other than a baseball bat and the kitchen knives.”

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, what are those for?”

“To destroy this fucking couch. I may not know what to do with anything else, but I know what to do with this. I want to obliterate it and all the fucked up feelings I have when I look at it.”

“Wow, you know that sounds pretty therapeutic if I do say so myself.”

“Good then you can help me.” She handed him a hammer with a soft smile.

For the next half hour, the two of them went to town on the couch, destroying every possible piece they could. Stuffing and boards were all over the floor when they stopped to breathe. Jet felt good, possibly the best she had felt since that night. 

As they put pieces of the couch into the trash can, she felt like it was a cleansing; a first step towards truly being free of Mitchell. 

*********************************  
After getting what she needed from her house, Jet took her car back to Rhett’s. From there, the night was as it had been for over a week now. They curled up in his bed after watching some television, and Jet lay her head on his chest. Rhett stroked through her hair softly until his breathing evened and Jet let herself drift off. Today had been exhausting, but exactly what she needed.

The next day proved to Jet that she was on track for healing herself. It started with a doctor’s appointment where she was essentially cleared to go back to her normal life. Rhett insisted that they celebrate that night, but she begged off. She was finally able to focus on her work again, and she needed to get back into it hardcore. Thursday night, she couldn’t put him off anymore, and Rhett was pouring her glass after glass of champagne. He brought it home especially to celebrate her health and Jet couldn’t help but smile and enjoy.

As the night went on, they were laughing and enjoying time together like they hadn’t since he left for the wedding. It was wonderful and Jet felt like Mitchell had left her, along with all that entailed. As she finished her last glass and sat it down, Jet giggled just a little too much and garnered a look from Rhett that she knew all too well. Even the words that came out of his mouth were predictable as she leaned into him on the couch.

“Alright young lady, you are drunk and it is time to go to bed.” Rhett smiled at her, the redness in his cheeks giving away his own intoxication. He stood up, pulling her up by her hand. 

Jet giggled again and then slapped her hand over mouth. “I think you might be right. But…I…I have to ask you one thing.” She could hear the slowness in her own words. 

“What is that little lady?” Rhett’s voice slipped into sexy and it made Jet’s smile fall. She hadn’t heard that voice from him in nearly a month since before that fateful weekend that rocked her entire world. The lower timbre went directly to her pussy and it struck her instantly by surprise. Rhett stopped when she did and looked at her.

“Will you come to bed with me?” Her hand reached out and she trailed it down Rhett’s chest over his t-shirt.

“Of course, you’ve been sleeping in my bed for a while now. Why would that change tonight?” He quirked an eyebrow and Jet thought back to what she said. Rhett was right that they had been sleeping together in his bed, but is that what she meant? Or was it something more?

“I meant will you come to bed with me?” Her hand slid down further and over the front of his pants, clearly grazing over his cock. Jet wanted him. She hadn’t felt this way in what felt like forever, but she felt it now.

“Oh, Jet, are you sure?” Rhett looked into her eyes.

“I think so. Are you?” She stepped closer to him. 

“You have no idea.” Rhett growled and leaned down picking Jet up over his shoulder and walked her down the hall as she giggled. Jet’s brain was foggy, but she was clear enough to understand exactly how her body felt right now. It was wonderful, like a breath of fresh air.

Rhett paused at the door to the room and squatted down placing her feet on the floor. He stood up then and Jet gave him a quirked eyebrow this time. “You can’t even carry a girl through the doorway. I thought you were a gentleman.” She gave him a quick pout and then another giggle escaped her lips.

“Sorry. I was actually afraid you’d scrape the doorframe.” He laughed at her bashfully. “I don’t think I’ve ever carried you through my bedroom door.”

Jet took a few steps backwards, and her hands crossed her chest pulling her shirt up and off over her head. Rhett’s head tilted down and he stalked towards her with that familiar predatory look in his eyes. Her heart beat sped up as he passed through the door, his head ducking slightly. He was probably right she wouldn’t have fit on his shoulder. That didn’t matter now though as she unfastened her jeans and slid them down her legs. Her eyes held his steadily.

“God you are so beautiful.”

“Am I? I thought you were the beautiful one.” Her lip caught in her teeth. She felt alive again, and she could almost smell the excitement radiating off of Rhett.

His hands went over his head and suddenly his chest was revealed as he peeled his shirt off over his head. His longer hair caught in it briefly, disheveling it perfectly as he tossed the shirt to the side. He approached right in front of Jet, a wall of flesh that made her mouth water. 

Her hands moved out, and Jet saw a slight tremble in them as she slid up and over his stomach to his chest. The feel of his soft hair on her fingertips made her pussy water. The man was so familiar and the touch of his skin was like a siren call to her innermost core. She missed him, and missed feeling this way. Her lips contacted his pecs and she trailed kisses across his skin to his right nipple. He sighed heavily as she pulled it between her lips and slid her tongue over the hardening flesh slowly.

“Mmmmm Jet, it’s been so long.” He mused out loud as she trailed across his body to his other nipple. The same treatment got her a soft moan this time and then she let her mouth descend with wetter and wetter kisses until she bent to lick just above his jeans. 

“Oh God, you know what that does to me.” He moaned as he finished speaking and his long fingers slid into her hair, pulling her face up to look at him.

“I think I remember.” A soft smile creased her face as she slid a hand down and over his protruding cock. She used her fingers to undo his button then, and slowly pull down his zipper. When she plunged her hand down into the fabric and over his briefs the heat of his body made her sigh. 

Jet looked up into his face, and Rhett gave her a soft smile in return before shoving his jeans off his hips and to the floor to step out of them. When he was done, he cradled her face in his hands and Jet just looked into his eyes. There was a look of disbelief on his face, checking to see if this was real and she smiled back at him. Her fingers slid over his cock once more, enjoying how hard he was and wanting him more than anything. 

With another grin, she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra allowing her breasts to fall free as she tossed it to her side. Rhett growled again at the sight and then leaned down lifting her and tossing her onto the bed. He followed her in as she scooted back onto the pillows. His nose and lips made a soft trail up her legs, his beard stroking along the skin so perfectly. Rhett paused as he reached her panties, looking up into her face.  
Jet nodded, and he slowly slid them down and off her ankles. His hands made a slow trail up her skin again, almost as if he was cherishing her before he planted a soft kiss on the inside of each of her thighs. His mouth connected to her core then and Jet sighed out, her head going backward even as her hands buried in his hair. The soft touch of the strands caressed her knuckles and she felt herself dialing up. 

Rhett took her apart slowly, savoring every inch of her flesh. His lips and tongue worked at an excruciating pace as Jet held him in place. Her breathing grew heavier and heavier and soon her hips were rising to meet his every lick. When he sucked her clit into his mouth his finger slid inside of her and she cried out with his name. Her pussy tensed around him and Rhett groaned even as he continued enjoying her. 

Words were not spoken except for the occasional whisper of his name as she surrendered to the pleasure he could always bring to her. Jet was soon moaning and writhing beneath him. Rhett held her hip with his free hand, assuring she would remain against his lips. She struggled against his hold, moving her hips in time with his tongue. When he added a second finger into her body, she was done. Jet screamed his name and her back arched from the bed. Rhett slowed his movements, letting her ride the wave of pleasure. 

When her body started to calm with only the occasional shudder, he slid his fingers free and started a soft trail of kisses up her body. He paused when he reached her chin and looked into her face.

“I missed that so much.” He whispered the words and then paused before his mouth drew in on hers. Her familiar smell filled her nostrils and Jet closed her eyes as he drew closer. Suddenly, Jesse flashed through her mind. His lips touched her and Jet pulled back. “I can’t.” Rhett pulled back at her words and looked down into her face.

“I thought you didn’t mind tasting yourself on me.” He looked into her face with a small smile.

“It’s not that. I…I just can’t kiss you yet.” She tried to reason it out in her brain. It was true; she wanted Rhett with every fiber of her being. Her pussy was soaked now, like it hadn’t been in so long and she craved the feel of his skin, his hands, and his lips all over her. She just couldn’t kiss him; those lips had betrayed her and kissing seemed so much more intimate than anything else. 

“I don’t understand. I thought….” His eyes held so many questions as he looked at her and propped himself up.

“I want you Rhett, but her face is still there when you kiss me. I don’t know what else to say to you.” Rhett sighed and rolled to his back. Jet rolled too leaning over him. “Are you angry?”

“No. I have no right to be angry. I just thought maybe we were past that. What can I do Jet? How can I make this better?”

“You can just let tonight be about physical needs? About everything, but kissing. Not think about anything else, just that we want each other’s bodies?” Jet stared back at him, pleading with her eyes as she felt the heat of his skin against her.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes, I want to feel your body, taste your body. I miss that part of me and us.”

“Are you just doing this because you’re a horny drunk?” He searched her eyes.

“I’m doing this because I want you and I haven’t wanted anything or anyone since that night.” 

“Okay.” He nodded his head and Jet leaned in licking a trail down his throat, from the edge of his beard. 

“Then, I believe it’s your turn.” She was breathy as she spoke. Her descent on his body was much quicker as he panted heavily above her. Jet had his briefs off and was sliding her tongue all over his shaft in just a few moments.

“You’re always so good at that. You know just how to make me crazy.” His hands went to her head gathering up her hair. He loved to watch as she took him, and Jet gave him just that looking up into his face as she opened her mouth wide and slid down his cock.

She hummed softly as she gave him a hard suck and then started to bob up and down slowly. Jet felt alive like this, the heat consuming her body and reigniting her. As Rhett started to moan and whisper her name, she felt renewed. It felt so right to be with him like this, so comforting. Her hands played along his thighs and then up to his balls, cradling them softly and letting her fingers graze over as she slid her tongue around his head with intention.

“Oh God…yes….” A hard suck and a plunge of him to the back of her throat forced a groan from Rhett’s lips as his hands gripped her hair a little harder. “Jet…I….so g….good.” He was stuttering as she moved faster. His pleasure seemed to feed her on some primal level.

She didn’t speak, not wanting to release him. Her hum in response was all she could provide as she slid over his flesh, feeling his cock grow harder against her lips. 

“Hoh….baby. I….making me so close…shit….oh shit…” Rhett mused out loud as she continued, knowing he was getting closer and closer to his edge. His legs shifted and flexed around her even as his groans moved into that pitch that was so familiar to her. “Going to cum….going to….” 

Jet pulled off of his tip, aiming his cock upwards as she sucked on him just below his head. Cum shot out of him and up his stomach as he gasped and shuddered. She watched in fascination as white spurted from him forming a pattern of streaks on his flesh. When he finished, Jet slid up next to him, her fingers sliding along his cheek through his beard.

“You’re definitely the beautiful one.” She smiled at him.

“I’ll prove you wrong.” His scruffy voice came softly from his lips.

“What?” She drew up on her elbow to look at him.

“Let me clean up for a minute and then you’re going to sit on my face so I can prove you wrong.”

“I’m surprised you want to keep going that looked intense.” She gathered her lip in her teeth.

“It was, but let me get you off a few times and I’ll be ready to fill that beautiful pussy again.” He smiled at her and leaned up as if to kiss her. Jet dodged him to the side kissing his cheek. 

Rhett pulled back with a sigh and got up heading for the bathroom to clean up. Jet snuggled under the blanket. She felt good, alive once more. Rhett’s smell surrounded her and she was reminded of so many good nights in this very bed. She closed her eyes and waited for his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always like, comment, and enjoy!


	20. An End and a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes, and now Rhett and Jet must too.

***********************************  
The next thing Jet knew, a familiar beeping sound was in her ears. She groaned and then heard a soft tap before a large arm surrounded her once more. Her eyes were bleary as she yawned and opened them. 

“Rhett?” Jet rolled over as sunlight filled her vision and there he was staring back at her.

“Hey. I’m sorry my alarm woke you.” His hand reached out and he ran his fingers down the side of her face.

“Huh?” Jet searched her brain, trying to orient herself. “Oh, oh crap. I fell asleep. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Shhhhh….no worries as long as you’re not sorry for what happened.” His thumb stroked over her lips.

“What do you mean?”

“Jet, you remember we messed around last night, right?” Worry passed over his features.

“I remember everything until you went to clean up after my stellar blow job, please tell me that’s everything.” Her eyes opened wider.

“Thank goodness. I was afraid you were really blitzed last night for a second. That’s it, aside from me coming back to bed in the hopes that I could repay the favor and finding you curled up looking adorable on my pillow.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“I don’t remember passing out, but I’ve got the rest, and no I’m not sorry for it. I am going to go back to sleep for a bit though.”

“Okay. I have to go to work, but I’ll see you tonight. Maybe we can pick up where we left off.” He smiled at her and planted another kiss on her forehead even as his thumb rubbed over her lips. Jet smiled back and then curled up, pulling the blanket tighter as Rhett got up and started to get ready.

**************************  
When Jet awoke a few hours later, it was as if she was awaking to an entirely different world. She had a smile on her, one she barely recognized. She felt lighter, and even as she got up and got herself ready, everything seemed to be better. Last night may not have been perfect, but it was a reawakening that she had desperately needed.

As the day went on, Jet found herself buried in thought. Work slowly became impossible, and as she sat at the table after her shower, Jet realized that she had been going through life on autopilot since that night. It wasn’t right, and she knew it had to stop. It was then she realized exactly what that meant, and she went into the spare bedroom. It was time to move forward. Rhett would just have to understand.

****************************  
By 5 when Jet heard the door open, she was determined in her plan. Footsteps came down the hallway, and she turned waiting for a familiar figure to come to the doorway.

“There you are. What are you up to?” Rhett gave her a smile and she saw hope in his eyes. That’s when she felt the first hint of tears in her own.

“I just finished packing. I was about to load my car.” The hope fell from his eyes at her words.

“I….I don’t understand.” He walked up to her.

“I’m going back to my place Rhett. I need to pack up all my stuff and get it ready to sell.” She tried to smile, but it was half-hearted at best.

“Oh, well, you could leave this stuff here and I’ll go with you. I mean you could even bring a few boxes here with every trip. I’ll clear some space out in the garage.” The hope returned to his eyes.

“Come here, sit down. I think I want to be eye level while we talk for once.” Her soft smile continued to mask the tears that were just waiting behind her eyes.

Rhett turned and plopped down on the bed, even as Jet stayed standing. She took a deep breath, and then let it out. 

“Rhett, you know I love you, but I’ve been stuck in this sort of stasis here with you since everything happened. I haven’t really dealt with anything. I need to though. I need to take charge of my life and move forward. So, I have to go and stay at my house alone and remember that it’s okay to be that way.”

“But you’re not alone. Jet, you don’t have to leave, ever. I can help you move forward. I can help you with anything you need.”

“I don’t expect you to understand this, but you can’t. You can’t help me deal with what’s happened and you can’t help me stand on my own two feet again.”

“What? Why not? You know I’d do anything for you.” He turned to her with so many emotions in his eyes.

“You can’t help me because you are one of the things I have to deal with. Yes, I have deal with how Mitchell made me feel and his death, but I also have to deal with how you crushed my heart. I love you Rhett, and I might be able to find a way to forgive you, but right now I can’t even kiss you. That’s not okay. That’s not a relationship that can last, you have to see that.”

“So, last night was a mistake then. I should have made us wait.” He turned away from her and Jet couldn’t take it. She could handle his reactions, but not him saying that what he did for her was a mistake. 

Jet mounted his legs, looking him dead in the eye and grabbing his cheeks. “No. Don’t do that. Last night was not a mistake. Last night was the first good thing that has happened to me since that night. I lost my sexuality, my desire, all of it, and last night you gave it back to me. You were perfect and amazing and exactly what I needed. You woke up a part of me that I thought was dead. I love you for that Rhett and for everything you are, but you still cheated on me at the worst time and I have to figure out if I can deal with that. It doesn’t mean that I’ll ever stop loving you or wanting you, but it means I need time without you.” 

“So what? You go back to your place and sell it and then you move somewhere else here?”

“I talked to Tierney today and I’m going to go stay with her in San Francisco for a few months. It’ll be good for me to get a change of pace and put some distance between myself and here. I’m going to put my stuff in storage and take some time to figure out what my next step is.”

“Please don’t. Please don’t leave me. I love you so much. I can’t lose you.”

“I have to go for me Rhett. If you love me, then you’ll just have to understand. Besides, you aren’t losing me. We’ll still talk and when I know what I’m going to do next, we can see what that means for us.” Jet kissed his cheek and then nestled her face into his neck, throwing her arms around his chest. Rhett wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to him.

They sat there together and Jet felt him cry softly against her even as she cried into his shoulder. She wasn’t sure what the future might hold for them, but this decision she was positive about, even though it was one of the most painful things she had ever done. Hurting Rhett ripped her heart out, but this had to be done.

*************************************  
Going home was hard, harder than Jet could have anticipated. It was also good for her though, she was being forced to find herself again amidst the rubble of her old life. Every box she packed was full of decisions about what she wanted to carry forward and what needed to be left. There was a lightening in each trip to the Salvation Army where she dropped off pieces of her past. This was the next best thing to therapy, and that was probably an inevitability in her future. 

The first few days, the solace that allowed her to sleep was texting with Rhett. He would message each morning, and she wouldn’t respond until she was nestled in her bed at night. Then, she would send him a thank you and fill him in on her work from that day. He would message back telling her about his. Neither of them spoke about the issues between them, leaving those for another day. After she would say goodnight, Jet would be able to close her eyes and rest. Rhett still brought her peace.

After a week, Jet’s entire dining room became a field of boxes. The rest of the house was growing emptier and emptier. The furniture was scheduled to leave in two days and she started to really feel like she was moving forward in her life instead of standing still. That was the first night she even talked about moving with Rhett. They had been texting about work as usual, and it slipped in.

‘Know anybody that needs a dining room table at work? Or does the studio need one? Mine’s in pretty good shape.’ Jet typed the words and hit send as if it was nothing. To her, Rhett was her closest friend and just like she had asked Link about a few things as she had been packing, this seemed like no big deal. The heavy pause after she sent the messages said decidedly the opposite.

‘You’re getting rid of it? Wow. I thought you’d keep it, especially after that time we tested the weight limit.’ Rhett sent the message and Jet’s heart warmed at the same time she felt sadness creep into her.   
Jet suddenly remembered that first long weekend at her house. It was such a sweet memory of them giggling as Rhett mounted the table after her. He had reminded her of his weight, repeatedly, and the look of fear and excitement in his eyes as he slid between her legs made her smile. They had laughed every time the table shook, and the moment Rhett came he was all too eager to jump off. That table had been a running joke between them as he claimed to see her ass print on it even months later. 

‘I was right that time. We weren’t too heavy.’ She messaged him back as she caught her lip in her teeth.

‘I don’t know. I think we may have damaged the structural integrity.’

‘Does that mean you don’t want the table?’

‘It means the extra five pounds I carry now makes me nervous for us to try that again.’ 

Jet froze reading his message. Trying that again seemed so distant from possibility considering where they were. She wasn’t sure for a moment how to respond to him. 

‘I think I’ll just have them take it with the other stuff. Wouldn’t want to give it to someone and have it fall apart on them.’ It was all she felt safe answering. Not long after those few messages, Jet said goodnight, claiming she was passing out. Truthfully, she wasn’t okay with the way her mind was reacting to how her body felt at such a wonderful memory. Jet wondered if Rhett felt the same way. 

They went back to talking normally the next day, well as normal as they could for now. The furniture day came and went, leaving her house empty except for her mattress, boxes, and her suitcases. It was becoming really sparse now. 

A few more days and Jet was down to the last of it. As she packed what she presumed was the last box, Jet realized it was time. There was nothing left to do but clean and the realtor was going to do that along with staging it, and getting rid of Jet’s mattress and any last minute trash. She was ready, but had put off really saying goodbye to Rhett. 

The movers were scheduled to come by in the late morning, so she couldn’t put it off any longer. When the last box was packed and taped, she sent him a text before sitting down to work a little.  
‘Tonight is my last night here. Want to eat at the house with me one last time?’ 

It was simple, but it still took her forever to press send. Her last night in this house seemed like such a surreal thing to say. This house had been where she had escaped to after Mitchell. She had so many happy memories of Rhett and her friends here, even memories of Jane. She felt alive again here. Of course, the fact that Mitchell had tried to kill her in the living was a counterbalance to all of that. Even though Link had scrubbed his blood completely from the floor, Mitchell would always be a part of the house. He took it from her in a way, but in another way, he gave her a way out. Jet could leave this house behind and that painful part of her world.

‘I’ll bring pizza, should I bring anything else? It’ll probably be around 7 before I get there.’ 

His return message came a few hours after she had gone back to work. Jet wondered if his delay was because of work or if he had just as much trouble with it as she did. It was a Friday, though, so maybe week ending stuff had been crazy. Rhett often got busy on Fridays. 

‘Paper plates and cups would be good. I packed my dishes today.’ The last words stared back at her as she waited for his response. 

‘Oh. Yea, no problem.’ She could almost feel the sadness in his message and her breath left her in a sigh as she considered how hard it would be to see him. It was going to be crushing. It was hard enough thinking about leaving this house and all the good memories as well as the bad. Even the counter where she sat made her smile. 

‘Sounds great.’ With those two words, Jet forced herself to put the phone down and go back to work. Work had saved her throughout these past weeks, forcing her back into reality. There had to be a future because she had deadlines and people contacting her. They expected there to be a tomorrow and a day after with a week and month to follow, so she had to expect that too, and she had to move on.

**************************************  
A few hours later, when it was almost 7, Jet closed her laptop and packed it away. Sure enough, a strong knock that she hadn’t heard in what seemed like ages came. She stood up from packing away her computer and walked slowly to the door.

When she opened it, a new set of memories flooded into her mind of all the times that bearded smile had been there to greet her. Today, Rhett stood there with two pizza boxes and a plastic bag, likely containing cups and plates. She gave him a smile and knew right away that he was holding back his emotions just as much as she was holding hers.

“Hey. I brought the plates and cups like you asked.” He smiled and she turned ushering him inside.

“Great. I have some beer and other drinks to try and finish tonight and tomorrow, hopefully you can help.”

“Tomorrow?” He asked her in a soft voice as he made his way into the kitchen to set everything on the counter.

“Yea. I’m leaving in the afternoon once I make sure everything is locked up tight in storage.”

“Oh. I know you said tonight was the last night in the house, but you’re actually leaving tomorrow.”

“Yea. I’m driving up starting in the afternoon. I might stay in Monterey or something tomorrow night, but I thought I should drive the famous PCH at least once. I’ll need my car in San Francisco anyways. Plus, Tierney is on the outskirts so I’ll actually have a place to park it.” Jet felt herself rattling on as she closed the door behind him.

“Oh. So, I brought a Rhett special and a meat lover’s. I can uh take whatever with me when we’re done or leave them or….”

“Great. We’ll see huh? I might be eating pizza for breakfast if I sleep too late.” Jet smiled at him nervously.

“Oh, yea. Um…” It was then she saw him crack a little and Jet felt it in herself too.

“Rhett….”

“Yea?”

“Look, I really want to have a last good memory here with you. Can we just have food and not be weird or talk about the future or anything? I mean I know that I’m leaving and there’ a lot we could say….but….”

“Sounds great. Just show me what you have to drink.” He gave her a reassuring smile as she saw the moisture at the corner of his eyes. 

Jet sighed, and opened the fridge. Their normal routine for when he brought food over came to her as she did. He sat it on the counter and the two of them ate. They shared stories of work and crazy stuff they had seen online. She started to remember just how easy it was to talk to Rhett. They had a lot in common, after all, not to mention they were nearly best friends at this point. It was good, really good. Jet even forgot that she was leaving for a little bit.

Before Jet realized, it was 11 and she knew that this had to end. It was then a thought came to her, and before she could even decide if it was okay, she blurted it out.

“Do you want to stay here tonight? I still have a mattress, although they took my bed.”

“Would that be okay? I mean I’m not drunk so I can drive home. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want.”

“I know you can drive. I guess I was thinking that this has been so nice, making a last good memory with you of this house, and I wasn’t really ready for it to end.” She was honest, letting him know exactly where her mind was. Rhett deserved that from her. 

Within a few minutes, Jet found herself lying against Rhett, her head on his chest as she felt his familiar warmth. Her body melted to him like it always did. His skin was so familiar and so comforting. Without thinking she leaned her head back and slid her nose under his beard, placing a soft kiss to his neck.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving.” His voice was deep, running through his chest.

“Me either. I’m going to miss you.” Her hand ran down his bare chest as she shifted a little before placing another soft kiss to his collar bone.

“Do you still want me to message you, or do you want me to stop?” He asked the question and Jet could almost feel his heart breaking at the words.

“I hope you never stop. I like starting my day with your good mornings.” Her hand slid further down, caressing over his stomach as she drew herself up on an elbow to look into his face.

“Does that mean this isn’t really goodbye?” He looked to her with worry on his features.

“I’m trying to think of it as I’ll see you later for now. I’m not sure what’s going to happen though Rhett. I just promised myself that I would take some time and distance from here.” Her fingers danced lower on his stomach, enjoying the feel of his soft skin between his chest hair and stomach hair. That skin held so many happy memories for her as she caressed over it.

“Can I ask you something Jet?” He spoke and sat himself up a little, forcing her hand down his body some.

“Sure.”

“If I hadn’t been with Jesse, would we be building a life together now instead of separating? Or do you think that you would still need distance?” His hand cupped her face drawing her attention to his eyes. The light of the bedside night light illuminated his eyes in a perfect way that let Jet read all of his emotions.

“I don’t know Rhett. Some days I think that if you were here we would have worked through it and been stronger than ever. Other days, I wonder if it changed me for him to be gone and maybe we wouldn’t be the same. There’s even some days that I think it was better that you cheated in a way because it’s forcing me to really come to terms with myself outside of a relationship.”

“I hate myself for sleeping with her. I mean I understand why I did on some level, but if there was one thing I could do different it would be leaving her house that night.” Jet raised her hand to Rhett’s cheek and caressed it softly looking into his eyes.

“You shouldn’t hate yourself Rhett. Things happen for a reason, just like having Mitchell come after me made me finally able to tell you I love you. Who knows maybe this is just something that will make us closer in the future.”

“Can we be closer tonight? Can we pretend that I didn’t fuck up and you’re not leaving?” He asked the question and searched her eyes for the answer. Jet nodded in response only.

Rhett pulled at her body, until she was on top of him. She braced herself on her arms and leaned down closing her eyes and praying the image would be gone. When it wasn’t she opened them, and moved to the side of his lips, kissing his cheek. Rhett sighed and let his fingers thread up into her hair. Jet started a familiar trail then, pulling on his ear with her teeth before licking just on the edge of his beard and down his neck.

He sighed above her as she continued down, now kissing and licking at his skin slowly, pouring love into every motion. Rhett’s hands held her head as she continued and Jet took her time. Her nose, lips, and cheeks brushed over his chest, suddenly trying to memorize the feel of him, as if it was the last time she would ever feel it. She continued downward until she licked along the top of his briefs. Rhett’s cock already strained at the fabric. Jet would certainly miss how easily he was excited by her touch. All she had to do was hint at wanting him, touch him in a certain way, or whisper some filthy little words and he would be ready. It was like their sexes spoke to each other on a level neither could explain.

“Come here.” He stopped her, pulling at her arms and Jet made her way back up to his face. He searched her eyes for a moment and then pulled her neck down to his mouth. Rhett must have seen in her face that she wasn’t ready to kiss him. He started to make soft noises as he savored her. Jet let her mind relax and take in all the sensations. It was so close to how they had been before, and she wanted to lose herself in him.

In the next instant, Rhett rolled them both over and his fingers trailed down her shirt before sliding over her panties. Her head tilted back at his touch, feeling her body respond so easily. The heat of his fingers covered her entirely and she canted her hips into him. 

“Feel so good. Soft and warm…..I love how your body responds to me.” He grumbled the words and attacked her neck once more even as his fingers slid under the lip of her panties, sliding through her wet folds. His fingers traced over every inch of her pussy and Jet felt herself responding so easily. Rhett’s touch had always done this to her, from that first night they met. His large fingers would seem to turn on a valve in her body that made her moist just for him, begging for him on some level.

“Oh Rhett.” Her fingers slid over his scalp and she got a groan in response as he lifted his head. His fingers continued to move on her, teasing and yet dialing her up. One slid inside of her and she gripped into his hair, staring in his eyes as her brows drew together.

“So beautiful like this, so beautiful.” He let the words flow freely even as his palm connected to her clit and he played her sex to such a familiar tune. “Love how your body grabs me, pulling me in.” His breathing was heavier as Jet felt him move against her, his cock brushing over her hip as he continued his hand on her.

“More.” She whispered the word and Rhett gathered his lower lip in his teeth as he slid a second finger inside of her. Jet’s hips lifted up into his touch and Rhett groaned, pressing his forehead against her chest. His mouth then opened, hovering over her clothed nipple. Jet groaned as he continued his movement, sliding over her g-spot just perfectly.

“Love you inside me.” She panted out the words as he started to move a little faster. A gasp left her lips as he mouthed at her nipple. Jet’s body seemed to remember his touch so well, and memories of all the times he had taken her to this point with just his hand floated through her mind. She saw them at the awards show as he first slid through her folds and she remembered thinking of just how big his hands were and how right they felt on her.

“Need more.” She groaned out the words and pulled up on her shirt, taking it off over her head. 

“Oh yes.” He whispered out the words and then his mouth found her nipple again, the sensation was overwhelming this time and Jet’s head flew backward as her knees drew up giving her leverage to move against his touch.

Her hips shifted up and down as her legs threatened to close on his arm. Rhett’s large frame was braced against hers and his strong arm held her as his hand continued faster and faster. 

“That’s it, let go Jet. Cum for me, let me feel you on my fingers.” He always knew when she was on the edge. He would call for her orgasm and her body would listen every time. Rhett lifted his head, looking into her face and at that moment Jet cried out and felt her whole body light up. The pleasure seemed to slide from his fingers through every spot on her body at once, taking her ability to fight away. 

Rhett paused in his movements and his head fell into her neck. He made a few soft noises as Jet let her body dwell in the feeling. “So good Rhett….always so good.” She panted out words as her hands came up to cradle his head. 

He lifted his head up and leaned down searching her eyes. His lips connected to hers and Jet turned her head instantly. “I can’t.” She said it and Rhett sighed before starting a trail of kisses down her chest. His beard slid over her skin and Jet’s mind replayed even more memories of them together. The good times of their relationship had truly been her salvation. He was the first person to ever make her feel whole, like she was enough and worthwhile as a partner. Jet was filled with emotion as Rhett tugged at the edges of her panties.

Her hips rose, allowing him to slide the fabric off. Rhett was going slow, really enjoying her. Jet remembered the many times he was hurried, rushed to have her, but this was the opposite. He seemed to be trying to memorize her body as much as she was his. His hands slid over the skin of her legs slowly and before she knew it, Jet was on edge again as Rhett nuzzled into her inner thighs. Her hands went over her head gripping onto her pillow as Rhett slid his tongue around her flesh.

“Always taste so good.” He lapped at her and Jet glanced down, taking in Rhett’s eyes that studied her even as his mouth was taking her apart. The heat of his tongue seemed to envelop her just as much as his hand had, and when he pressed himself inside of her, Jet gasped and threw her head backward. She was on edge once more and he had barely done anything.

“Come here.” It was her turn to reach for him, pulling at his soft hair and urging him up to her. Rhett trailed his body up hers slowly, settling himself against her hot flesh.

“What is it baby? What do you want?”

“I want to feel connected to you, completely.” She whispered to him and Rhett’s hand slid around her face. He paused giving her that same intense stare.

“Are you sure?” He whispered the words and she nodded, letting her hands trail down his sides. Jet found the top of his briefs and pressed down on the fabric. Rhett rolled a bit and then took them off himself. He was back above her in the next moment, his eyes locked on hers.

“Please Rhett.” She asked him the question with her lips, even though her eyes pleaded with him. Rhett nodded and she felt him at her entrance, hard and hot. 

As he pushed inside, they both caught their breath. It was the first time they had been truly connected like this in over a month. Jet’s body gave easily, accepting all of him even as Rhett moved slowly watching her face. When he reached his limit, Rhett let out a heavy sigh and his forehead pressed onto hers. His arms shook slightly as he braced himself above her.

Jet’s hands engaged then, coming up to slide into Rhett’s hair, stroking through it softly. “You always feel so perfect.” He whispered the words out with a shaky breath and eased himself down to his elbows. Jet felt cocooned so perfectly in him, enveloped in the large man’s aura more than anything.

Rhett moved then, slowly out before pressing back into her. He slid past that perfect spot that seemed made for him before his pelvis met her clit and he tilted. Jet moaned and gripped into his hair tighter. His hot breath was flowing against her lips and she felt their closeness, that bond that they always had. If only she could kiss him, then it would be good again, but that was gone. She knew it would shatter this bubble if she touched those lips. 

“Are you okay?” Rhett pulled his head up enough to focus on her eyes. Jet nodded and he moved again. 

Rhett started into a steady, slow pace then. Jett’s fingers moved through his hair as his body shifted and she watched those tiny movements next to his eyes and the way his lips twitched when it felt good. Her own breath would stutter out every few movements until she reached the point of soft moans. Rhett moaned in response when she did. This was a well-orchestrated dance for them. They had made love so many times that they each could read the other’s noises and faces, the tiniest eye squint giving away when it felt just right. Jet lost herself to it all. 

Neither of them spoke, just allowing their bodies to do what they knew. It was blissful, and exactly what she needed. This was their true goodbye, letting their bodies greet each other in a familiar pattern that gave them both comfort. 

Before Jet realized, her own noises had moved to groans and she felt her pussy tightening around him. Rhett’s noises moved to his chest in response, forming into near growls. His arms shook around her with the tension of forcing himself to go slowly and Jet found herself grabbing into his hair more and more.

“Come on baby, let go again. Show me how good this feels.” He whispered to her in the soft light and Jet couldn’t resist him. Her head went backward and a cry of his name left her lips. 

Rhett licked along her neck and she felt his thumb at the side of her chin. His jaw tightened as she lowered her head to look into his eyes. He was holding back, no doubt trying to make this last forever. Jet felt herself still fluttering around him as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, digging her fingers into his scalp. 

“Huh…..” Rhett let out his breath harshly and then gave a quick thrust. “Jet…I….” He moved once more and then with a soft growl slammed into her. “Hoh…Jet.” He whispered as his body released, his hips moving on their own as he came. His face fell to be beside her head, pressed into the sheets. She heard him softly moaning as he finished and then felt the familiar relaxation float through his muscles.

Jet’s legs relaxed and she wrapped them up and around him even as her arms slid around his body. “Please don’t leave.” He whispered into her ear and she felt him shudder a little in her arms.

“I have to.” Her voice came out softly, and she released her legs. Rhett slid from her then and rolled from between her legs to his back. Neither of them spoke. They just lay there together. 

After a few minutes, Jet got up and went to the bathroom. On her return, she found Rhett still laying on his back, eyes glassy and staring at the ceiling. She curled up next to him and let her head fall to his chest as her arm wrapped around him. Rhett wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her in tighter and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out....this isn't the end of the story.


End file.
